Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron
by Jio Uzumaki
Summary: An adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, written with more emphasis on the "Alien Space Pirates" theme. When the evil Zang Empire assault Earth, and the Rangers of the past have lost their powers. Our only hope is 5 space pirates. Read as these Rogues become the one thing they never thought they could be: Heroes
1. Weigh Anchor

**Author's notes: Check it. Alien Pirates. WAS THAT SO HARD, SABAN?**

_Disclaimer: I do not own, blah blah, blah. Let's rock, baby._

* * *

The Zang Empire, Galactic conquerors set their sights on Earth. They came in droves and legions. Armies of monsters, aliens and cyborgs. They came expecting no major resistance. They came for an easy victory. Instead, they found 19 team of Power Rangers. And thus began the Legend war. After 3 months of hard battle, the rangers sacrificed their powers to defeat the threat. A large blast wiped out 52.3% of The Zang forces, forcing a mass retreat. And so, Earth became the first planet to ever defeat the Zang.

2 years later

A huge explosion rocked the ship, and a young man strolled away from the burning wreckage. He appeared like an African American human, with a streak of red in his hair and red eyes. He wore a long red justacourps coat, unbuttoned, over a black vest and white button down shirt, along with brown pants and heavy black combat boots. His right hand wielded a cutlass with a skull and crossbones embossed on the hilt. His left, a laser blaster designed after a flintlock pistol. A Cy-born, one of the Zang's foot soldiers, attempted to rise behind him, only for the young man to shoot him down without bothering to turn or break stride. He continues, coat swirling around his ankles.

As he rounded a corner, he noticed a group of Cy-born had surrounded a surrendering Felinian. "Hi." He yelled. As they rounded on him, the girl executed a spinning kick, laying out the first, and used the momentum to perform a Hurricanrana on the second. From her seated position, she fired on the remaining Cy-born. The girl appeared mostly human Caucasian, but with green cat-like eyes and calico hair. She wore a pink and white, fluffy dress and long pink boots. She walked up to the man.

"I had it settled, Captain." She muttered.

"Of course you did, Allie." The two continued their journey, following the sounds of violence. A teen, younger than the Captain was dodging the attacks of the Cy-Born in a panic. He looked like an Asian male, but with four small horns on his forehead, forming a crown, and bright purple eyes. He wore a green and white checkered shirt and lime green pants with white socks and sneakers. Dodging and rolling, he tired out his pursuers before dropping one with a kick and unloading his blaster pistol into the others. Catching sight of the two, he waved excitedly. A Cy-Born rose behind him, ready to run him through.  
"Bones, DUCK!" The Captain roared. "Bones" dropped to the floor, and the Captain shot the Cy-born, sparks flying as circuitry died.

"What have I told you about paying attention?" Captain asked Bones.

"Sorry, Crimzen." Bones scratched his head nervously.

"Just pay attention." Crimzen motioned for the two to follow him.

"You guys seen Sanna?" he asked. Bones shook his head, but Allie answered. "Yeah, she said she was going 'exploring'"

Crimzen sighed. Exploring with Sanna meant stealing something. Sure enough, as they got to the next floor, their resident Infiltrator and explosives expert was holding off Cy-born with her swords, using the ropes to flail the blades around like bladed whips. She looked Hispanic, but with shaper canine teeth and silver eyes with yellow pupils. She wore a yellow hoodie, white shirt, and cargo shorts, as well as white and yellow sneakers and white socks

Her teammates rushed up to her.

"Hey!" Sanna yelled "I found a jewel the size of Joe's head!" With one hand still utilizing a whip sword, she dropped the other to present a jewel.

Crimzen sighed as he joined the fight, slashing with his cutlass and firing his flintlock blaster. He slashed through the first man, executed a spinning shot to fell the next, kicked a Cy-Born into another before running them both through, spun his Cutlass around, dodged a blast and hit the Cy-born with two swift slashes.

"Alright, you got a jewel. Great. Did you set the charges?"

"Of course, Captain!" Sanna handed Allie back her Power Cutlass and retrieved her Flintlock blaster.

"Great. Let's find Joe and leave."

The four reached the bridge. There a man dual wielding Power Cutlasses was dueling two well armored elite Cy-born. He looked Middle Eastern, and wore a blue leather jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and combat boots. With his left sword, he deftly blocked the strike while running the right blade through the first Cy-born. Then He finished off the second with an "X" slash.

Catching sight of his team, the man jumped down. "Captain, this plan is really quite insane. Why are we going out of our way to antagonize the Zang?" Joe unconsciously ran a hand through his hair

"Because, running a hiding is not the pirate way, Joe! We do what we want!" Crimzen whipped out a remote. "Now, let's get the Galactic Galleon here."

The Commander of the vessel, a Cy-Born Elite by the name of BA3R, stared at the five. _Captain Jack Crimzen aka Red Rogue, bounty 200,000 creds. Joe Kassan aka the Dual Blade, 150,000 creds. Sanna Steel, The Whip sword, also 150,000 creds. Bel'lial "Bones" Diabora, alias "Demon Doctor."Bounty, 130,000. and Allie Cuervo, the "Killer Cat", bounty 145,000. The enemies of the Zang empire. The Pirate Squadron!_

A red Spacecraft modeled after a pirate ship crashed into the Zang craft, tearing through it like cheap tissue paper. The pirates boarded it and sped off.

_**THEME SONG TIME: **__**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

**_Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!_**

**_Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!_**

_**POWER RANGERS**!_

"3. 2. 1." Captain Crimzen counted down. The Zang ship exploded, the ion charges Sanna had set erupting at once.

"We are good." Captain Crimzen sank into the Captain's throne. He looked at the chest that held the Ranger keys.

"There. Counting The Thunder Rangers of Eltar and the Aquitar rangers. That's 19 teams." Crimzen smiles. "Only thing left is to get the Universe's Greatest Treasure. Bones, activate the Oracle System."

Bones tapped on his console, bringing up the Oracle System, a Precognizant computer program that gives the users "Prophecies". It was powered by the same energy source as the Galactic Galleon. The Morphing Grid.

The system booted up. "The Final Key to the Great Treasure lies on Earth. The key to the future lies in the past." An electronic voice recited.

"Earth, huh?" Crimzen put his head on his hand, slumping back. "Joe?"

"Ten parsecs away"

"Great. Get us there. Full power."

13 Earth Minutes later.

"Listen up! We are here for the Great Treasure! Hand it over!" Crimzen declared dramatically, his coat flowing in the breeze.

The civillians of Southport...were unimpressed. "What are you talking about?" A man asked.

Allie took the megaphone from Crimzen. "We come to your planet in peace. All we want is the treasure, then we'll leave."

A woman spoke up. "We know nothing about that." nods and murmurs of general agreement resounded.

"Is there anything you can tell us? Any bit of information helps." Allie pleaded. A chorus of negative responses assailed her. Sighing, she cut off the megaphone. The five began to walk away.

"What now, Crimzen?" Joe asked.

The red coated space pirate appeared deep in thought before cheerfully announcing. "Lets get some food. I haven't eaten since Andromeda." He began to walk away.

"How? We don't have any Earth money?" Bones asked.

"Sanna!" The captain yelled

Sanna glanced up "Yeah, Crimzen?

"Still got that jewel?"

"Yes..." the thief had a bad feeling about this.

"We're selling it."

"NO!"

"I'll pay you back!"

"NO! NO NONO! NO"

"Consider it rent for living on my ship for 3 years."

"Fine!"

After pawning off the jewel for for, to quote the jeweler, "An obscene amount of money", the five were preparing to eat. An explosion rocked the building. Dirt and mortar fell down. As the other four pirates ran out, Crimzen just stared sadly at his meal, ribs and sweet peas. Ruined Ribs and sweet peas. "Hey, can I get another plate?" He asked the fleeing chef.

"Kitchen's closed!" The man yelled back.

Crimzen sighed. _Now I have to kill someone. _ he walked out after his team.

Outside, the Zang empire were attacking the civilians.

"The Zang empire!" Bones cried. The Empire must have recovered from the Legend War and decided to try again

"Come on, guys." Joe started to walk away, followed by Sanna, but they were stopped by Crimzen. The red eyed pirate said nothing, just pointed.

The Zang were attacking a family. The leader, a large grey blue creature with bright blue orbs in his shoulders and chest pointed its blaster at the child...only to be shot in the back by Crimzen.

"Never kids. Never, EVER KIDS!" He snarled.

"Crimzen, what are you doing?" Bones shook his Captain, a note of panic in his voice.

"No more sneak attacks." Crimzen shot the monster again. "No more hit and run tactics." He kicked the Cy-born soldiers away. "Here, on this planet, we're going to save all those we can!"

Joe marveled at his Captain. The 5 of them, against the Zang Empire. It was illogical and insane!

But Allie only nodded. "Right!" She launched herself into the fight, swinging her sword. "We won't let this world fall!"

Bones leapt in as well. "We can save this world!"

Sanna gave a slasher smile before round house kicking a Cy-born away from a cowing man. "And avenge ours!"

_Well if you can't beat them..._Joe decided. He slammed his fist into a Cy-Born face and sent it flying into a crowd. "We'll take them all down."

The Pirates fought hard, but soon were surrounded.

"That was foolish." The monster snarled. "Why attack us when you could have just slipped away unnoticed?"

"Because we can." Crimzen responded. He and his crew pulled out small statuettes of Power Rangers that the humans had not seen before "That's what Pirates do. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" All five yelled. They pulled out cellphone-like objects in their other hands, opened the cellphone like objects, and clicked the Statuettes to turn them into a key. "RANGERS! SET SAIL!" They screamed as one, before inserting the keys into the devices and turning them. The Pirate Ranger symbol, a ranger helmet over two crossed swords, glowed bright, initiating the Morph sequence.

_Crimzen suddenly stood on the deck of the Galactic Galleon. He burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching himself high into the air on it. He let go at the Apex of his swing and a red and black ranger suit materialized on his body. When he landed in a three point stance, his red helmet appeared. The emblem on his helmet and chest glowed._

The same phenomenon happened with the other rangers, with their respective colors.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixed his hair earlier.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" The 5 yelled.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen fired, blowing away four Cy-born and hitting the Elite twice. The rangers charged at the army before them!

* * *

The bystanders, hiding in the ruined buildings, stared.

"Could they be... the 20th team of Power Rangers?" One man wondered.

* * *

Allie hooked the anchor of her blade to a roof, before turning to blast her Flintlock Blaster at the two Cy-born approaching her. She leaped off, swinging on the rope and firing into the crowd before nimbly landing on the lower roof. She immediately disengaged the rope and anchor and slashed out with her sword.

* * *

Sanna jumped up the flight of stairs before her. The Cy-Born appeared, but she shot two down before heading in, swinging with her sword. As she dispatched one, a Cy-born tried to get behind her. She shot it with her blaster, slashed two more, and kicked another off the building!

* * *

Joe leaped down, and slashed the Cy-born the second he landed! He bonded off the roof, performed an flawless back flip off a car to evade their blades and stuck the landing! Spinning in a circle with his sword, he cut two more down before firing his blaster and nailing a Cy-born standing on the car.

* * *

Bones executed a backflip off the tower. Unfortunately, he did not look where he leaped and fell a long way down. Luckily there was a power line in the way to break his fall. Using the wire as a bungie cord, Bones alternating between slashing with his cutlass on the down bounce and firing his blaster on the up bounce, taking out the Cy-born with his unique fighting style

* * *

Crimzen jumped off the wall and slashed through a Cy-born, He turned and fired off two shots almost casually, dispatching two more Cy-born easily. As he admired his handiwork, more of the cybernetic soldiers approached from behind. The Pirate Captain spun on his heel, slashing the one directly behind him, then stabbed the one to his left. Crimzen launched himself into a corkscrew flip, easily avoiding the other Cy-Born. When they attempted to strike him with maces, Crimzen simply blocked with his cutlass and shot them down.

Sensing Joe was in trouble, Crimzen threw his sword with all of his strength. It pierced the chest of one of the Cy-Born attacking Joe. As the others stumbled away...

"Bones, swap!" Crimzen yelled.

Bones, moving to get to his next wire, tossed his sword towards Crimzen. At the same time, Joe tossed his blaster towards the Captain. Crimzen spun on his heel again, kicked the blaster toward Bones, retrieved the sword, and went right back to attacking.

Bones, now dual wielding blasters, fired from upside down on his wire, blowing away the Cy-born. He swung back toward the roof and blasted the Cy-Born on it away.

Joe retrieved Crimzen's cutlass from the now very dead Cy-born and went to work dual wielding the two blades. Spinning and slashing, he cleaved a path through the Cy-born. The missile group appeared, pointing missile launchers at The blue swordsman. He froze in place. They fired! Joe slashed the missiles out of the air, and smirked under his mask as they exploded behind him.

Sanna and Allie, fighting close to each other, traded weapons, Sanna giving up her blaster and Allie tossing her cutlass to her crew mate.

Allie jumped up a step, blasting with her guns. Realizing she was surrounded, Allie performed something she called "Gun Kata" firing her blasters in practiced stances to clear out the crowd in the least amount of energy possible.

Sanna, on the other hand, immediately jumped into a crowd, slashing into the monsters. When they surrounded her, she smiled to herself beneath her mask. "Time to find out why I'm called the Whip Sword!" She yelled, before activating the ropes on the blades. Using the swords as flails, she slashed and cut all the Cy-Born in her way.

The other rangers ran up to her. "There's a lot left!" Allie declared.

"Good. Let's have some fun." Crimzen whipped out a different Ranger Key.

"GO GO SAMURAI!" The pirates yelled and turned the ranger keys in the morphers . In a flash, they turned into the Samurai Rangers.

"Wait...what!" The Cy-Born Elite yelled.

As the Samurai rangers, the team slashed and carved their way through the first wave of opponents. Whipping out another set of ranger keys, they yelled "Magical Source, Mystic Force!" and transformed into the Mystic Force rangers.

"Mystic storm!" They yelled, then blasted the second wave of Cy-Born with the spell, summoning a multicolored Tornado that destroyed all the Cy-born it touched.

"Nice Trick." The Cy-born elite wandered into view. "But now, it's over. Goodbye!" He fired a ton of missiles, all detonating as soon as they came in contact with the rangers. As the explosion struck, the rangers screamed in pain. Crimzen's wand flew in the air, slowly transforming back into a cutlass... Only for Crimzen to gab it out of the air and slash the elite Cy-born with it!

The other rangers followed suit, each blow landing with weight. Crimzen spun back around for a second slash, and when the Elite blocked hi, the Red Rogue landed a jump kick on the monster's chest, knocking it away.

"Let's END him." Crimzen snarled.

As one, the Rangers inserted their Pirate keys into their Cutlasses. Crimzen rose his sword into the air before holding in at his side in a nonchalant way. Bones held his in a baseball home run stance to his right, and Joe held his down toward the ground in a one handed stance. On Joe's other side, Sanna spun her blade. To Bones right, Allie held her sword, one hand on the hilt, the other on the curve. The blades glowed with the rangers respective colors.

"Final SLASH!" The Rangers roared, and slashed with their blades! From the blades, Energy waves struck the Elite, and as he fell, he exploded

As the humans began to gather around the pirates, Crimzen made a "Let's go" gesture.. The Rangers walked away.

* * *

In Space somewhere between Earth and Mars.

Prince Payne stormed into the bridge of his flagship. "Rangers again! Why is it always Rangers!" The alien Cy-born prince, with his metallic white body, highlighted by blue capelike wings and glowing blue eyes, along with a white and blue "crown" on his head, gave his officers a death glare. "And they killed Codek! Change of plans. From now on, we focus on destroying the rangers first, conquering Earth second."

His crew nodded. The pirate rangers had no idea what they were in for.


	2. Set sail

Crimzen glared at the screen. "Bones, tell me that's not what I think it is."

"Yes." Bones sighed. "They've set up a base in solar orbit. They're going to be here a while."

"Good. Let's find the Great Treasure, piss them off more, and get ghost."

Allie gave the captain a look.

"And save all that we can, of course." Crimzen added. "Joe?"

"Yes Captain?"

"Find out what's so special about this planet, why the Zang are willing to keep coming back here. Sanna, make sure we have enough explosives. Allie, boot up the Oracle system."

The Oracle system activated: "Future rewards lie in past knowledge. Ask the Boy in Black."

THEME SONG TIME:

_**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

**_Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!_**

**_Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!_**

_**POWER RANGERS**!_

"There's one!" Sanna shouted, pointing to a nearby boy wearing a black T-shirt and jeans.

"There's another!" Bones pointed at a boy dressed in black punk rocker gear.

"And there!" Allie pointed at a boy wearing black gothic attire.

"There has got to be a better way to do this." Joe sighed, seeing a group of kids all wearing black.

"Are you the space pirates?" A young boy, Caucasian, approached them. He wore a black hoodie and black jeans with black and white sneakers. "I know about the Great Treasure."

"He's wearing black?" Allie clapped her hands. "Marvelous!"

The Pirate Rangers followed the boy, Sammy, to a nearby building.

"So, where's the Treasure?" Crimzen asked, hands in his pockets, boots clanking like chains from the metal in them.

The boy paused. "How do you guys turn into past rangers?" He asked hurriedly.

The pirates exchanged blank looks. "Rangers? As in the Ranger keys?" Allie asked.  
"Yes! The past teams! You know, Mighty Morphin', Mystic Force, Samurai..."

Crimzen whipped out the Red Ranger Keys mentioned. "These? We insert them into the Pirate Morphers, turn the key, and Shazam!"

Sammy smiled an unknowable smile "Here, hold it out like you're about to transform. I want to take a picture." Sammy took out a cell phone.

Crimzen nodded, stretching out the MMPR Red key.

"A little farther." Sammy begged, and Crimzen obliged.

" I just about...GOT IT!" Sammy went to grab the key, only for Crimzen to snatch it away, pocket it, and put Sammy in an arm hold in one fluid movement.

"Nice try, kiddo."

Sammy managed to snatch his arm away and pushed Crimzen away.

"Like I would know anything about the Treasure, moron!" Sammy ran away.

"Fool kid." Crimzen smiled. "But he nearly got me."

"With all due respect, he did get you 'Captain'" Joe's voice was deadpan, cold.

Crimzen thought about it, then checked his pockets. His Samurai key was gone! Crimzen's easy smile disappeared.

"Crimzen, don't get mad." Allie grabbed Crimzen's arm, forcing him to look at her.

"I'm not going to get mad, Princess." Crimzen rubbed the Felinian's hair. " I'm just going to find that kid and keelhaul him!" Crimzen ran after the kid, knocking Bones down in the process. True to his word, though, he had a smile on his face.

Allie ran after him, jumping neatly over Bones. "You can't keelhaul him!"

Joe sighed. He was not paid enough for this stuff.

* * *

**Somewhere between Earth and Mars**

Prince Payne snarled and stomped. "Is our new Elite ready?"

A huge green and grey Cy-Born Elite with red balls on his head, shoulders and chest. His head looked like a squid. "Commander Ku'Tu'Lu reporting for duty!"

"What is wrong with his head?" Payne whispered to his chief Scientist, Lykia.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"Anyway... Find the pirates, break their faces, etc, etc. Go" The Prince waved Ku'Tu'Lu off.

* * *

**Back on Earth.**

Allie had caught up with Crimzen.

"Wow, Princess. I'm impressed. Once upon a time, you would've been exhausted by the first block." Crimzen grinned cheekily

Allie did not grin back. "Crimzen, what are you planning to do when you catch Sammy?"

"Is that why you followed me?"

"Of course."

"Well, keep following if you want." Crimzen turned on his heel and continued his search, Allie right behind him.

* * *

With the other three Rangers.

"Crimzen must really like that kid." Joe muttered.

"Yeah, he looked like he was having fun." Sanna laughed.

"What? Really?" Bones shook his head. This team was confusing.

* * *

**A nearby Shipyard **

Sammy stared at the Samurai key. A sharp whistle caught his attention.

Crimzen was standing on the razor thin prow of the ship behind Sammy! Allie, not being completely insane, was merely standing on the edge of the deck. With a grin and a flip, Crimzen landed in front of Sammy.

"My key, please." The last Amaranthian held out his hand.

"Never! You're not going to use it to protect anyone, anyway! You just want your "Great Treasure" and fly off after making the Zang pissed at us!" The kid was really worked up now. " For all your brave talk the other day, you meant none of it! You're nothing but a selfish, inconsiderate, spoiled brat!"

Crimzen recoiled. "Even so..." His red eyes filled with tears. "Even so... the man who saved my life gave me these keys. They're all that's left of Legend Red! And I need them...to fulfill my promise as a Pirate."

"We all have promises to keep." Sammy clenched the key tighter. "We all have families to protect, and people to avenge. Why should you be the one to hold this power?"

"Why do you need it?" Allie asked gently, doing her best to defuse the situation.

"My father...during the War...he tried to save me."

Crimzen's eyes widened. He flashed back to that day, the day Legend Red died.

_Crimzen was trapped! No where left to go! The flames stretched toward him, and the Cy-born closed in. Then HE was there. Legend Red. In one fell swoop he cleared the wire of the Cy-born._

"Crimzen, take these. Guard them well." Legend Red addressed his friend solemnly. "Fid the Greatest Treasure in the universe, for both our sakes." and with that, Legend Red charged into the battle.

"And that's why I need the key! No one else should have to fall! NO ONE ELSE NEEDS TO DIE!" Sammy broke down crying into Allie's arms. Even Crimzen was saddened by the boy's story.

Just then the Zang attacked! The Felinian and Amaranthian glanced at each other.

"To be continued, kid." Crimzen ran towards the enemy, Allie on his heels.

The Zang Elite, Ku'Tu'Lu, fired his missiles at nearby buildings, as his foot soldiers shot at the civilians.

The Five rangers and Sammy ran to the center of the commotion. As they witnessed the terror and destruction, Sammy clutched his stolen key until it drew blood.

A Pirate Morpher was thrust into his face. Crimzen smiled. "If you want to fight, fight."

"Crimzen, he's a kid!" Allie gasped.

"Beat them, you can keep the key." Crimzen smirked. "Do nothing, get nothing."

Sammy snatched the Morpher out of Crimzen's hands and transformed, becoming a miniature version of the Red Samurai Ranger! He ran at the Zang, Katana in the air.

Allie made a movement to stop him, but Crimzen waved her off. "This is something the Kid has to do himself."

The boy slashed and sliced with the Katana, spinning and dodging blows.

"Will he be ok?" Allie asked.

"NMP." Crimzen put his hands in his pockets.

The other rangers ran to the Captain and their Negotiator. "What's going on? Who's that?" Sanna blurted out

"The boy, Sammy. Crimzen decided to let him fight."

"Captain-" Joe started, "With all due respect, are you insane?"

"I know what I'm doing." Crimzen promised.

Finishing off the last of the Cy-Born, Sammy rushed towar Ku'Tu'Lu. He swung with all his might in a downward thrust!

Ku'Tu'Lu blocked it with an air of disdain. "Yeah. No." He snarled before punching Sammy in the chest, sending him rolling. "I am a Cy-Born elite! Did you really think I would lose so easily?"

Sammy attacked again, only for his blade to be stopped, and the betentacled monster to kick him in the side. While Sammy struggled to rise , the Cy-Born soldier stomped on the unfortunate boy before throwing him like a ragdoll. Sammy took one last swing, only to be blocked again and sent flying with a swift kick. As Sammy tried to escape, Ku'tu'Lu advanced. The alien struck the boy with a backhanded blow that sent him flying, causing him to demorph when he landed.

The pirates ran to his side.

"Are you hurt?" Allie asked, gently lifting him up.

"I'm too weak. I couldn't protect Earth." Sammy was crushed, his voice no longer holding the fire he had earlier.

"Maybe not this way." Crimzen retrieved his Key and his morpher. "But there are other ways. So, find your way to protect Earth." Crimzen started to walk off, then stopped. "Sammy, is this planet worth protecting? Worth fighting for?"

Sammy nodded, the fire in his eyes returning. "Yes."

"Which part?"

"All of it. Every last bit."

Crimzen smiled, his back still to the boy. "Why, what's it worth?"

"You're a pirate, aren't you? Find out for yourself!" Sammy snapped.

Crimzen's smile grew wider. "Maybe we will. Let's go guys!" The pirates ran off, chasing Ku'Tu'Lu.

* * *

The Cy-Born and their master rampaged downtown, destroying all in their wake. Suddenly, a cold chill assaulted Ku'Tu'Lu's cybernetics, as if death itself whispered to him.

The Pirate rangers walked slowly toward him, eyes full of purpose.

"'Oh, What now?" Ku'Tu'Lu wondered.

"We were just looking for something." Crimzen held up his Red Pirate key. The other rangers held up their main keys. "RANGERS! SET SAIL!" They yelled as one!

Crimzen suddenly stood on the deck of the Galactic Galleon. He burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching himself high into the air on it. He let go at the Apex of his swing and a red and black ranger suit materialized on his body. When he landed in a three point stance, his red helmet appeared. The emblem on his helmet and chest glowed.

The same phenomenon happened with the other rangers, with their respective colors.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of his style of fixing his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" The 5 yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the Jolly Ranger flying behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, before opening fire, mowing down 5 Cy-born. The Cy-born charged, and the rangers charged right back!

_**(Note: Go play 5-4-1 by Ron Wasserman for this fight scene**_)

Crimzen went into the fray with his usual style, easily blocking blows from multiple Cy-Born and slashing them down. As one appeared before him, he shot it in the face before dealing an offhand backhand sword stab to the Cy-born running at him from behind.

* * *

Joe executed a quick combat roll into a thrust as he cleared the top of the stairs.

Already on the top floor was Allie, slashing at the Cy-born.

"Allie, swap!" Joe yelled, sliding his blaster across the floor.

Allie's feline eyes spotted the angles. She threw her sword, bouncing it off multiple Cy-born to Joe's waiting hand before kicking the blaster into her palm.

Now with two swords, Joe became a death dealing, slashing fiend! He blocked the strikes of three Cy-Born before slashing two in a quick combo and cutting the third with a scissor slash.

Allie leaped into the air, firing her blasters downward in a move that Dante from Devil may Cry would find awesome. No Cy-born on the bridge was left still standing.

* * *

Sanna and Bones on opposite sides of the tower, ran from the cybernetic fiends. When the monsters caught up to Bones, he leapt from the walkway he was on to the ground below.

"incoming!" Sanna shouted down to her partner, before tossing her blaster. Bones managed to catch it, and quickly kicked his Cutlass to her.

"Sweet." Sanna grinned a predatory smile behind her helmet, before unleashing a shockwave that cleared out half the Cy-Born she was fighting and rushing up the next flight of stairs to continue.

Bones, now with guns akimbo, kicked down a barrel and spun after it, before popping up and shooting the other barrels, letting the resulting explosion take out the Cy-Born.

* * *

Crimzen, still on the ground floor, slashed a Cy-Born across the chest, kicked a second away and executed a spinning slash on a third that had leaped to tackle him. Completing the spin, he shot the Cy-Born he had kicked, before turning and impaling a fourth. He sensed something and turned. Three Cy-born Arms, the kind with blaster limbs approached! Crimzen grabbed an unfortunate Cy-born and used it as a shield to block the blasts, before firing some of his own when the Cy-born Arms strayed too close. His team appeared beside him. As one mind, they activated the key slots on their weapons, then flipped the keys into the air. The Ranger Keys landed perfectly.

Crimzen held his Blaster and Cutlass at his sides. To his Right, Bones posed with his guns in the air and Allie looked down her sights. To his left, Joe crossed his blades in an X pattern and Sanna spun her blades.

The Gunners fired their weapons, waves of green and pink energy destroying the first armored alien cyborg.

The sword swingers slashed through the second.

And Crimzen, not to be outshone, fired his blaster, releasing an energy bullet before swinging his blade, unleashing an energy beam that propelled the bullet faster, destroying the final alien monster.

"Now, it's time to make Calamari." Joe said as the Pirates turned to find Ku'Tu'Lu.

The Elite appeared from nowhere, firing his rockets! The rangers were forced to dodge.

"I'm way stronger than the Cy-born Arms!" he declared, firing again.

"SPD Emergency!" The Rangers declared right before the missiles struck. The missiles exploded.

Out of the fireball , the image of the team, now transformed into the SPD rangers, appeared. They had used SPD's weapons to shoot down the missiles!

Turning toward the shocked Cy-Born Elite, they opened fire, blasting him multiple times.

"Now, I'm mad!" he roared. Revealing a blade in his arm, he charged!

"Ninja Storm, Ranger form!" The rangers inserted the proper keys to become the Power Rangers ninja storm. A screen blocked the Cy-Born and the rangers as they used ninja speed to slash and kick him. It disappeared as quickly as it appeared and Ku'Tu'Lu was sent flying!

"Now, you're going to be seeing red!" Crimzen declared "Go, Go Samurai!" He inserted the key and became the red Samurai ranger.

"Wild Access!" Joe yelled as he turned his key, and became the red Wild force ranger.

"Magical source, mystic force!" Sanna turned her key and became the Red Mystic Ranger

"Go, Go Megaforce" Bones transformed into the Red Megaforce ranger.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit unleashed!" Allie turned into the Red Jungle fury ranger.

Ku'Tu'Lu panicked at the sight of five reds.

"It's payback from before." Crimzen explained, swiping the katana across his hand. Bones and Sanna unleashed a flaming tornado! As Ku'Tu'Lu reeled from the heat, Allie and Joe appeared, pummeling him with their fists!

As they moved to the side, Crimzen finished the fight with three lightning quick slashes.

The rangers turned as Ku'Tu'Lu fell and exploded. Why watch the death of a monster not worth mourning?

* * *

The Cy-Born General, Bladix, watched the fight from the screen. "Payne is not going to be happy."

"I'm on it." Lykia unveiled her new invention, the Magna Cannons. "Time for a field test." She aimed the controller at the planet and pulled the trigger. The flagship responded, revealing two large laser cannons that fired on where Ku'Tu'Lu had died, bringing him back at titanic sizes along with the three Cy-Born Arms!

* * *

"Now, I'm the one with the Power!" Ku'Tu'Lu roared.

Joe rolled his eyes inside the suit. "Captain?"

Crimzen had folded his arms. "Yeah this is getting silly." the red eyed man whipped out his morpher and summoned the ship, the Galactic Galleon. The five rangers grabbed onto the entrance ropes of the ship the second it appeared,

Crimzen took the wheel. As they approached the first Cy-born he barked out an order. "Fire portside cannons!" The cannons pelted the Cy-Born Arm, bringing it down instantly

"Hard to port!" Crimzen declared, spinning the wheel and ramming the second of the blue creatures with the blade on the GG. "And now, hard to starboard!" Crimzen spun the wheel again, and the forward cannons blasted the final Cyborn Arm. "Everyone ready?"

"Fine." Joe replied coolly.

"All good" Sanna saluted.

"Clear, Captain!" Bones declared.

"Yes!" Allie nodded.

"Then let's go!" Crimzen declared.

The four hidden Zord in the Galactic Galleon appeared, the Skipper, The Schooner, the Trawler and the Scout.

Joe's Skipper and Bones Trawler opened fire on the Cy-born that had been rammed by the GG earlier.

Sanna's Schooler and Allie's Scout shot another, causing it to fall as well.

"OK, let's put them together!" Crimzen declared.

"AYE, CAPTAIN!" The four rangers yelled.

The Zords transformed, the Skipper and Trawler becoming arms, the Schooner and Scout becoming legs, and the Galactic Galleon becoming the main body of a large, Pirate styled mecha, complete with pirate hat!

The five rangers appeared in one cockpit. "Pirate Megazord!" They announced as the Megazord unsheathed it's cutlasses.

The Megazord swooped down, its size no indication for its speed. It slashed Ku'Tu'Lu before rounding on the Cy-Born Arms, slashing with its cutlasses. When the blue cyborg attempted to open fire, the Megazord simply flipped out of the way.

Ku'Tu'Lu grabbed the Megazord from behind. "Now you're done!" He roared, twisting a wheel he had found in it's back in a vain hope to decombine the zords.

Sanna laughed at him "Idiot!"

Instead, the wheel activated the main cannon! Cannonballs made of dark matter blasted the final Cy-Born Arm, taking it down.

"Hard to port!" Crimzen ordered, and all the rangers spun their ship's wheels.

The rangers pulled out their Pirate keys and inserted them into the slot. "FINISHING MOVE!" They yelled. " Star Burst!" The arms and legs of the ship opened up, revealing dark matter cannonballs for the main cannon...which they proceeded to unload on Ku'Tu'Lu. For 10 seconds straight. Finally, he exploded!

* * *

The rangers flew off into the sunset.

"This planet has a beautiful sunset, doesn't it?" Sanna smiled.

"Yes. it truly does." Joe let a wistful smile play across his face.

Allie though to herself _That boy, Sammy. His words...no his determination touched something in the Captain. I wonder if we'll ever see him again._

Bones on the other hand, had a startling revelation "We never resolved the prophecy!" He yelled as the team entered Briarwood.

Outside, a man in a black cloak watched the ship enter.

"Pirates, I would have never believed it." He joke, pulling the hood back to reveal Nick Russell, the red mystic ranger!


	3. Mystic Message

The Forest of Briarwood stretched for miles, the fog seemingly endless.

Allie stretched over the rail of the crow's nest, trying to see anything. "Still Zero visual, Captain!" She announced.

"Thanks, Princess. Get down here." Crimzen, morphed and piloting the Galaxy Galleon by Ship Wheel, looked over to the screen showing the cabins. "How's the equipment?"

"Still down. The fog is messing with our tech." Bones sighed. "We're flying blind."

Joe rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. This could not go worse.

Something ran into the ship, hitting the Galaxy Galleon in the broadside. The ship was rattled, and the crew thrown around.

"Tell me that was a tree!" Crimzen barked.

"No." Joe looked out the window. "It is a Zang battle cruiser."

"Stako." Crimzen snarled.

The Zang ship turned around and fired at the pirates.

"Captain, they appear to be shooting at us." Joe leaned against the wall calmly.

"Thanks Joe, I noticed." The Captain snapped back. "Sanna, you're our gunner! Go gun!"

Sanna rushed to her station, activation the cannons and returning fire at the Zang ship. The pirate cannons scored a direct hit, but so did the Zang!

"HOLD ON TO SOMETHING!" The Captain roared as the ship went down.

THEME SONG TIME:

_**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

**_Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!_**

**_Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!_**

_**POWER**__** RANGERS**__!_

The 4 rangers from the cabin stumbled out of the Galaxy Galleon.

"Well, any landing you can walk away from." Joe sighed, flipping his hair back.

"Maybe we should retreat?" Bones suggested as the Zang grew closer.

The Zang opened fire, narrowly missing the 4 rangers.

A Blue and red Cy-born elite with a massive claw for a right hand, a silver tail, and whip-like things protruding from his left hand appeared. "How did you find us?" He demanded.

"We didn't. You crashed into us.' Sanna rolled her eyes.

"Yes. Now what do you want?" Joe was calm, unlike the others, who were already tensing up for battle.

"Time to die pirates!" The Elite, Ungius, made a movement, and the Cy-Born began to charge.  
The Captain, still fully morphed, jumped down from the Galaxy Galleon. "Heh. Time to fight huh? Fine by me!" Crimzen cracked his knuckles as the other rangers pulled out their Pirate Morphers. "Set Sail!" The rangers morphed. Crimzen whipped out his Flintlock Blaster, spinning it around his finger before firing it. The blasts hit two Cy-Born, taking them down easily. With that, the Rangers charged into battle.

Joe spun around, the hand holding his blaster behind his back. He slashed down three Cy-Born before rushing off. Allie fired off to her left, blowing a Cy-born away before easily blocking the club of another and shooting the Cy-Born coming to her right. Sanna slung her blade as she scaled the rock wall. As the Cy-Born tied to climb after her, she just shot them down. Crimzen shot down two Cy-Born before slashing a third across the chest, sending it crashing to the ground. As he fell, Crimzen landed a jump kick on another, bouncing off to slash one more Cy-Born. a The four looked very cool, as if they had rehearsed it.

Bones had somehow fallen onto his back, shooting and slashing with his weapons. Unguis rushed the rising ranger, punching him across the battle field. Unguis rushed after Bones, swiping the ranger's legs with his claws. Bones, in his attempt to keep himself balanced, kicked the Elite with both boots before landing on his back, feet still in the air. Unguis landed on Bones' outstretched legs. "Ha! Lucky for me! Going up!" Bones yelled before kicking up a few times, bouncing the Cy-Born higher and higher. "Have a nice flight!" Bones joked before a final kick sent Unguis flying across the battlefield.

The other rangers ran up to their friend.

"Not bad, Bones. Completely silly looking, but impressive nonetheless." Sanna complimented the younger man.

"Thanks, Sanna, I...wait, SILLY!" Bones was crushed.

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE DIES!" Unguis roared. He straightned up his silver tail and plunged into the ground. The soil began to glow bright. "That can't be good." Joe muttered before a massive barrage of explosions assailed the rangers.

_**Zang main cruiser,**** space  
**_Prince Payne was enraged! "Lykia, how did the rangers discover our plan?" He stomped right past his newest bodyguard, MuraMassaca.

"It matters not, Prince." Lykia flourished "Our plan will go on. We will use Briarwood's unique energy to cause the volcanoes of Earth to erupt simultaneously, therby ripping it apart!"

"No. We go after those slagging Pirates first!" Payne raged. "No more rangers will ruin our conquest!"

_**Back on Earth**_

"Bones, wake up." Crimzen called, prodding him with his foot. The devilish looking alien awoke. "What happened, Captain?" he asked the Amaranthian.

"Explosion separated us." Crimzen replied to the Devalian.

"I see." Bones rose. "And we're still in the forest."

"You and I are."Crimzen and Bones began to walk.

"The Zang came out of nowhere huh?" A voice came from the forest, everywhere at once. The two pirates froze.

A man in black pants and shoes, and a black cloak stood above them. He removed the hood, to reveal himself as Nick Russell, the former Red Mystic ranger. Of course, the pirates did not know that.

"He's wearing black! He must be the guy from ORACLE's prophecy!" Bones was hoping up and down in excitement.

"You know about the great treasure?" Crimzen asked.

"Yes, but-" Nick jumped down, landing in front of the pirates. "-you can't get it now."

"Why not?" Crimzen folded his arms.

"Because look at you! You haven't even mastered the Ranger powers. You probably haven't even unlocked one True Power yet." Nick began to walk away.

"Wait! Explain! What's a True Power?"

Nick smirked. "I'll tell you, but only if you can catch me!" He raced off, tossing off one condition over his shoulder. "Without Transforming!"

"Alright, then." Crimzen cracked his knuckles. "Game on!" He began to rush off, but Bones stopped him.

"Captain, what if Zang are still around? We should wait, investigate, try to strategize before we move."

"That is an interesting argument Bones." Crimzen patted his crewmate's shoulder. "Here's my counter." Crimzen bolted off after Nick. Bones paused to call the others before he would have to inevitably chase after his leader.

_**Just outside the Forest**_

"Sorry Bones, we're going to be a little late." Sanna informed her friend as she, Joe, and Allie were surrounded by Cy-Born. They quickly morphed and blew them all away.

"Let's do something different today." Sanna declared, pulling out a black ranger key. Joe and Allie followed her lead.

"Black Aquitar Ranger power!" Sanna shouted, turning the key in her morpher

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" Joe declared.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" Allie screamed.

In a flash, all three became the Black rangers they had chosen. They leaped back into battle.

* * *

With Nick, Crimzen and Bones, the Wizard was easily outpacing the pirates. _Didn't even need Fireheart!_ He thought to himself. As if he spoke too soon, the Pirates burst up through the forest. Nick turned, pointing his wand at them. A flame jumped from his wand, igniting in a circle around the two pirates.

"We're trapped, eh?" An amused grin flickered across Crimzen's face.

"Now what Captain?" Bones asked, starting to sweat from fear and the heat.

"No way out but through!" Crimzen started for the flames but Bones stopped him.

"Captain! You can't!"

"What's wrong Bones?"

"Captain, are you really so unafraid of dying? I don't get you! These aren't illusions! They're very real flames! We could get burned or worse! We-" Bones had begun babbling, so Crimzen performed the standard maneuver that every Space Captain learns for a panicking teammate. He smacked Bones across the face. Bones landed on his butt.

"Better?" Crimzen asked.

"Better. Now how are we getting out?"

Instead of a verbal answer, Crimzen patted Bones' shoulder before tossing him through the flames! The red eyed man jumped through immediately behind his crew member, and both landed outside the circle.

"You think to much sometimes, Bones. Sometimes, you have to act without thinking, before fear catches up to you. You understand?" Crimzen asked the slightly dazed younger man.

"Yes, Captain." Bones rose. "Let's catch that guy!" The two pirates ran off to catch the elusive wizard.

* * *

Joe used the Brachio staff in his signature one hand behind the back stance. He slashed and parried, sending a Cy-born to the ground before spinning around to block a strike. Joe circled the blade around in a circle, faster and faster, before disengaging and slashing the Cy-Born down. "Brachio Staff! Earth Strike!" He yelled, slamming the staff into the ground, causing a massive explosion to take out multiple Cy-Born.

"Rocket Blaster!" Allie fired the cannon while standing on a rock, felling five Cy-Born. Reaching down she retrieved the Nitro blaster as well and double fired straight through, blowing up a small army of Cy-Born in 1 move!

Sanna used the Aquitar ranger saber with ease, slashing down three Cy-born easily. Then two struck her from behind! The girl fell, leaving only her clothes behind.  
As the confused Cy-Born approached, however, Sanna burst from the ground! "See ya! Star Strike!" She yelled, and with five quick slashes of her Saber, created a star symbol that exploded, destroying the unfortunate Cy-Born.

"And that's it. Bye now!" Sanna waved the (still very dead) Cy-Born goodbye as Joe and Allie regrouped with her.

"You're right." Unguis approached the Rangers. "This is it!" He slashed with his whip at the rangers, causing another mass explosion!

* * *

The Pirate Captain and the Medic ran after Nick, right into a Mystical tree. As they came out the other side, they were attacked by a dragon!

"Run!" Bones screamed and the two took off, running through the foggy forest at top speed.

All of a sudden, Crimzen stopped running. "We're going the wrong way, Bones." He turned back around. "If we want our prize, we have to go TOWARD danger, not away from it." With that he ran toward the dragon.

"Captain, this is a bad idea!" Bones yelled, running after him.

Crimzen timed it as he ran, and right before the dragon shot it's flame, grabbed Bones and jumped as high as he could! The two pirates landed on the dragon's back, jumping off immediately to land behind it.

The dragon kept moving forward, with no room among the trees to circle back.

"And we keep it moving." Crimzen snarked. The two continued to run after Nick.

* * *

"He got away, huh?" Joe sighed. Unguis had vanished in the ensuing explosion.

"He must want to destroy all five of us at once." Allie speculated.

"So now what?" Sanna sat down on a rock, exhausted.

"We find the Captain. He'll know what to do." Allie answered.

"And Bones." Joe reminded her.

* * *

"We got you now, you fleet footed jerk!" Crimzen declared.

"Yeah, just one small problem." Nick gestured to the canyon between them.  
"Give me a second." Crimzen took a few steps back. "Let's see. It's only about 45 feet. We can jump it, Bones!"

Bones took one look at the long fall below and curled up. "This won't workThis won't workThis won't workThis won't work." He muttered to himself.

"Fine, I'll jump it." Crimzen sighed. He took another step back, then ran forward, jumping off at the very last second. Crimzen seemed to almost glide as he grew closer to the opposite Cliff face. 3/4ths of the way there, however, and Unguis burst out of the ground, knocking Crimzen off course! The two battled for a second before Crimzen managed to free his Power Cutlass and slashed Unguis away, before planting it into the cliff side. "I really hate that guy." Crimzen muttered to himself. "Bones! Catch that guy!"

"Are you crazy, Captain! I can't! It's dangerous!"

"What did I say earlier? If we want our prize, we have to go toward danger!" As Crimzen tried to encourage his friend, the rock started to crack!

"CRIMZEN!" Bones eyes hardened. His friend would not die because of his cowardice! Bones backed up, set the path in his head and leaped! He landed beside Nick, but paid the wizard no mind as he activated the rope and anchor function on his Cutlass, throwing it down to Crimzen. The Pirate leader grabbed the rope, pulling the sword out just in the nick of time. The rock began to crumble. With one mighty heave, Bones launched Crimzen skyward, and the red eyed man landed behind Nick, grabbing him by the cloak before the wizard could react.

"Got you." Crimzen smirked.

"You sure did." Nick smirked at Bones. "Congratulations, kid."

"For what?" Bones asked, scratching his head.

"You finally believed in yourself, and that you could do something you thought was impossible, if the cause was right. That is the True Power of the Mystic Force rangers." Nick began to walk away, before turning back to the pirates. "If you can master True Powers of the 19 Power Ranger teams, you can find the Great Treasure." Nick smiled, and for a second, an afterimage of his former Ranger identity appeared over him.

"Mystic Force Red?" Crimzen realized with a start.

Nick snapped his fingers, and the dragon from before appeared. "Let's go, Fireheart!" The man climbed aboard the dragon and flew off. "Wow, cool." Bones and Crimzen both whispered in awe.

The three pirates who had been separated showed up. "Crimzen, Bones! You're ok!" Allie cried out.

"You sent me to the bottom of a cliff!" Unguis was back as well.

"And of course he's still alive." Crimzen rolled his eyes. "Ready, Bones?" He asked.

"Ready Captain!" Bones nodded sharply.

"SET SAIL!" The two Rangers morphed.

Bones spun his Flintlock Blaster. "Let's go crazy!" He yelled.

"What he said." Crimzen replied, and all five rangers fired on Unguis, knocking him off his perch. The Rangers pulled out their Cutlasses and followed him down.

Unguis rose up, having hit the ground below the cliff. "Cy-Born arms, Let's go crazy too!" He roared, summoning three Cy-Born Arms.

The rangers charged in. Crimzen squared off against the first Cy-Born Arms, and thrust toward it. When it dodged his first strike, he followed with another, that was just as quickly dodged. So Crimzen kicked out, catching the cybernetically reconstructed alien in the side, leaving it open for a brutal slash.

Joe, quick as lightning, hit his opponent with three quick slashes, striking so fast and hard, the Cy-Born had no way to counter and spun to face away from him as it fell.

Allie and Sanna teamed up, pushing their opponent back. As it reared back, Allie slashed low. Sanna followed up with a high slash, spinning it around. The girls finished it with a dual slash to the face.

Bones fought Unguis, who blocked his first sword slash. Bones wrenched the sword away, and went for a two handed strike. Unfortunately, Unguis was faster, dodging the blow and wrapping the blade up with his whips. He slashed Bones with his claws, sending him flying.

Bones landed beside the other rangers.

"Time to go, rangers!" Unguis turned away from them and activated his tail again, causing another round of explosions. Then, he faced them again, aimed his Claw, and fired off two large blasts of fire like energy balls, felling the rangers.

"This is bad." Joe stated.

"So, let's try something else!" Bones held up his green mystic key.

"Smart. Home field advantage too." Crimzen nodded. The pirates all got out the Mystic Force keys.

"MAGICAL SOURCE, MYSTIC FORCE!" The Rangers yelled, turning the keys in their morphers and turning into the Mystic force team.

"Power Rangers Mystic Force!" They yelled and posed as one. A ringing sound interrupted them. They checked the Mystic Force Cells.

Three numbers glowed brightly. "New Spell?" Bones wondered. "Let's use it!" Allie declared. Crimzen nodded and the rangers typed in the glowing numbers.

The spell hit, wrapping Unguis in his own whip.

Sanna leveled her weapon at the Elite, firing lightning bolts that exploded on contact! Joe followed up with a wave attack that hit with the force of a geyser! Allie raised her wand high, summoning a pink tornado to buffet the Elite! Bones flipped his axe-wand before slamming it into the ground, summoning green vines to pummel Unguis! And finally, Crimzen rose high into the air on a streak of flame, before slashing through Unguis with the very same flame streak. That finished, and as Unguis lay vulnerable, the rangers transformed back into their pirate forms.

"Let's finish him, Crimzen!" Bones shook his Captain's shoulder.

"Right." The Rangers inserted their Pirate keys into their Flintlock blasters. As one they leveled the barrels at Unguis..

"FINAL BLAST!" They yelled, then fired. The energy bullets struck the Elite and he short circuited and exploded, falling lifeless to the ground

* * *

"Lykia!" Payne yelled.

"Firing the Mega Cannons." Lykia aimed the controller at the Earth, and the cannons fired!

* * *

Unguis and his three Cy-Born Arms revived!

"Yeah. Saw that coming." Captain Crimzen called the ship around. As it appeared from the sky, the rangers grabbed hold to the ropes dangling from it to enter.

They wasted no time forming the Pirate Megazord.

"Show them your new trick!" Unguis demanded. The Cy Born arms transformed, morphing into giant space ships and raining down laser fire on the pirates.

"We can't win! They have us beat with aerial superiority!" Joe decided.

"We're pirates!" Bones snapped back. "We can do anything if we believe!" At his words, the Mystic Force keys began to float and glow.

"I guess they agree!" Crimzen grinned cockily underneath his helmet! "Time to show them Mystic Force's TRUE POWER!" The rangers inserted the Mystic force keys into their ship wheels and turned them. The whole Megazord glowed before sprouting dragon wings, talons, and a Dragon head and neck from its chest.

"Mystic Pirate Megazord!" The rangers announced.

"Attack!" Unguis roared, and the blue ships flew off. The Rangers took flight! With a single blast of Dragon Fire, they destroyed one of the ships.

"Don't they know dragons own the sky?" Bones joked.

As if in agreement, the dragon disengaged from the main robot to slash through the second ship and incinerate the third with another burst of magical fire.

"YEAH!" Sanna yelled.

The Dragon fused back with the Megazord before it could crash into the ground. The Megazord landed safely.

"Now, let's finish him off once and for all!" The Captain declared. The rangers turned the keys once more

"LET'S GO! MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" The rangers roared. The Dragon flew off the Megazord again, flying around Unguis to create two spell seals that exploded, finally destroying Unguis once and for all.

"So that's the True Power of Mystic Force. Amazing!" Bones held up his Green Mystic Force key in wonder.

Nick smiled at the triumphant rangers before flying off on his own dragon, Fireheart.

* * *

Later that day.

"We're one step closer to the Great Treasure, huh Captain?" Bones asked.

"Yep. Hey Bones?"

Bones turned. The Captain gave the younger man a two fingered salute from his chair. "You did good today."

**TODAY'S ENDING THEME! MYSTIC FORCE!**

**Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers**

**All right lets go, it's time to turn it on Set the record straight, We're gonna come in to right the wrong Fight evil, Ranger powers standing strong We got it going on Mystic Force**

**Stop, freeze, Rangers here, theres no need to fret We're the ones that will make the way, here to make a change When there's troubles we don't play, we come together to save the day Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's go!**  
**Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force!**  
**Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Go, go, go, go!**  
**Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Here come the Power Rangers Mystic Force, let's go!**


	4. Blue Soul

The Five pirates looked over their key collection.

"19 teams. 19 True Powers to unlock." Crimzen folded his arms and looked off into the distance. "With each power, we get a test. A test we don't know we're taking until we either pass or fail." He looked back at his team. "Tough. Let's go eat. Joe and Sanna are buying ."

_**Sailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIREATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

_**IN**** SPACE**_

Prince Payne looked up as a new Cy-Born Elite entered. This one was all black, with a red faceplate that glowed.

"Sabir reporting for duty, my liege." the Machine man introduced himself.

"Sabir, eh? Muramassaca says you are some kind of sword prodigy?" The prince questioned.

Sabir pulled an apple from behind his back. "Watch closely." He threw the apple up into the air, before slashing repeatedly with his sword. The apple landed in Payne's outstretched palm, and the skin burst from it, as if cut to shreds. the fruit itself fell apart, neatly sliced into eight pieces.

"Impressive." The Prince took a bite of an apple slice.

"That is remarkable." Lykia clapped her hands together.

"The next thing you cut will be a little stronger than fruit." Muramassaca walked over to the other Cy-Born Elite. "Go to Earth and cut down anything that stands."

"Your command-" Sabir bowed. "-is my greatest wish."

* * *

**_On Earth_**

Joe carried the food while Sanna tried to not steal anything.

"Ooh, shiny." She stared at a gold and ruby ring.

"Do not even think about it." Joe warned.

"Then give me a bag to carry!"

"I have them, they are too heavy for you." Joe repositioned his hold on a bag.

"Too heavy? I can-" Sanna's rant was interrupted by the sound of a slash and an explosion. A nearby building was cut in half, imploding as it fell.

The two pirates raced off to find the source of the catastrophe, and find it they did. On a nearby building, Sabir stood.

"What is wrong with you!?" Sanna roared, all rage and fire.

"I was just showcasing my swordsmanship, little girl." Sabir rubbed a hand along his sword.

"Well then!" Crimzen, Allie and Bones slid down the Galaxy Galleon's ropes, landing by their friends. "Maybe we should show off ours!" Crimzen finished his sentence.

"Set Sail!"

_The rangers stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They ran forward, taking the ropes that hung down to propel themselves high into the air! At the height of their leap, they let go, their clothes transforming into the ranger outfits. As they hit the ground, their helmets materialized around their heads_

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"So you are the infamous Pirates." Sabir made a "charge" motion. "Go, Cy-born!"

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, and the rangers rushed the charging Cy-Born.

Joe slashed down a Cy-born in his way, headed straight for Sabir. But, as he swung his cutlass, Sabir easily blocked it and countered! Joe blocked it and locked swords with Sabir. The two leaped off the building, landing in an underpass to continue doing battle.

"Not bad." Sabir dodged Joe's strike, firing back a slash of his own. "But you could be better."

Joe pushed against the blade, trying to end the deadlock. "What are you talking about?"

"Whoever taught you must have sucked." Sabir kicked Joe away. "Totally incompetent."

"What. Did. You. SAY!?" Joe's stoic demeaner cracked as he slashed twice wildly with his Cutlass before grabbing Sabir's blade and running with him toward the wall.

* * *

_**In Space**_

Muramassaca stared at the Earth.

"It will go well" The other general, Midos walked toward him. "You trained Sabir after all."

"And like me-" Murmassaca walked over to the prince. "He lives only to serve."

* * *

_**Back at the fight**_

Joe put his weight behind each blow, only for Sabir to block them with ease. Joe aimed for his head, only for Sabir to once again block it and slam his hilt into Joe's stomach.

"Take this ranger!" Sabir raised his sword, moving it in a circle to summon afterimages of it around him.

"Impossible." Joe muttered.

"Blade Storm!" Sabir slashed, firing off swords made somehow corporeal! Joe blocked them as best as he could, spinning and striking with his blade. He might have succeeded, had Sabir not thrown his original sword into the mix, stabbing out and striking Joe in the chest. Joe demorphed, clutcthing his injured chest with one hand. The other rangers appeared. "Joe!" Sanna yelled. Crimzen ran in front of him to protect him from Sabir.

"Five against one? How cowardly." Sabir sniffed derisively.

"Hi, pot. Name's kettle." Sanna snapped back.

"I don't have time to play with you all. See you around, blue boy." Sabir walked off.

Joe stood slowly. "I will beat him...by myself!" He swore.

* * *

**Later that day.**

Crimzen helped himself to his fifth plate. "Excellent work as always, Bones. Princess."

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Allie reprimanded.

Sanna looked around. "Where's Blue?"

"Out." Bones replied, stabbing a fork down millimeters from Crimzen's hand, which had been trying to grab food from Bones' plate.|

"I'll go find him." Sanna excused herself from the table.

The door to the training room was opened, so Sanna peeked inside

Joe slashed and stabbed, trying his hardest to keep up with the virtual opponents he fought. The Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, the blue Galaxy ranger, the blue Mystic ranger, The blue Samurai ranger and the blue Megaforce ranger. In one hand he held his Power Cutlass. In the other, a dagger he had bought on Earth. He slashed and rolled, stabbed and flipped. But when the five combined their attacks, even Joe fell. He demorphed, the pain hitting him hard.

Sanna ran to her friend, trying to pick him up, but Joe shot her a glare before standing up himself. "I must get stronger!" he snarled.

"Joe! What is wrong with you?"

"I have to beat that Zang. I was overwhelmed by the swords last time...but this time I can do it." He tried to go back to his training, but Sanna clamped down on his shoulder.

"Joe, you're always telling us to be logical, to not act insane, BUT HERE YOU ARE DOING THE SAME THING!"

"I have to do this!" Joe snapped, surprising Sanna. Nevertheless, she did not stop.

"Then let us help. We're teammates, right? We're friends!"

Joe's voice was level again, calm and stoic once more. "Please just go."

Sanna sighed, then turned to leave.

* * *

In Space

"Rangers! Those accursed Rangers!" Payne glared at the Earth "Why is it always Rangers!"

"Give me one more try." Sabir clenched his fist. "I will beat that blue ranger AND his team!"

"Fine. Beat the blue ranger in 10 seconds" Payne challenged.

"I only need 5 to beat him into the Black and Blue ranger!" Sabir promised. As he turned to leave, Muramassaca stopped him.

"Do not underestimate Joe Kassan. He is the Dual Blade, one of the best two sword users in the galaxy."

"Yes, master. But two swords are nothing compared to two hundred." Sabir left.

* * *

"That idiotic, sword brained, moron of a Amryian!" Sanna fumed to Crimzen, who was ATTEMPTING to watch the new Captain Harlock series on Adult Swim.

"Captain, talk some sense into him!" Sanna stared at her captain, who sighed.

"Sanna, Sometimes we have to do things alone. Some things are just so personal, so important to us as a sentient being, that if someone were to interfere, it would crush us." Crimzen stood, and his coat caught a cross breeze from an open window, billowing slightly. "It does not mean we're stubborn, or foolish. It means we still have a shred of pride in who we are." Crimzen sat back down, his point made. "Now move. I'm missing the fight between Harlock and Dark Harlock."

Sanna stormed off to the Crow's nest. Crimzen waited until her footsteps retreated to speak again. "Allie? Go talk to her." Allie looked at him. "You know I suck at this." He smirked at her.

Allie approached her friend. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I don't get these guys. Why is Crimzen so nonchalant about this? Why is Joe so obsessed?" Sanna punched the mast. From below their feet, Crimzen's voice rang out "Don't go breaking my ship!"

The two girls giggled before returning to the conversation.

"Do you know what I think?" Allie asked. Sanna looked at her. "I think, and I may be wrong because you've known Joe longer than I have, but I think Joe has a special place in his heart for his swordsmanship. The same way the Captain has for the Red Ranger Keys and the Galaxy Galleon."

"You mean-?" Sanna began. Allie nodded.

"His fighting style may have been taught to him by someone he cared about. Someone he lost, in one form or another." The Felinian looked toward the skies. "And when it was insulted, when his lost one's memory was insulted, he took it personally. That's why he's so obsessed. And the most we can do, as friends. is support that. After all, we all lost something to the Zang." Allie looked at Sanna, Feline eyes meeting silver ones. "Don't you agree?"

Sanna was quiet, before reaching up to pat Allie's head. "You're really smart, Allie."

Allie put her arm around her friend. "This is why Crimzen keeps me here!" The two laughed as they headed back into the ship.

* * *

As Sanna slept, Allie and Crimzen stood watch together.

"You talked to her?" Crimzen asked.

"Of course I did." Allie replied. "I am the group negotiator and therapist."

"True. Now for patient number 2, huh?" Crimzen walked away as Allie entered the Training room.

Joe stood, blood drying on a cut on his arm.

"Joe?" Allie called. He turned. "Here." Allie handed him her Cutlass. "I'm better with blasters anyway."

Joe looked confused.

"You might need it against that Zang swordsman. And Sanna needs hers for her whip sword technique." Allie explained.

Joe nodded, sheathed his dagger, and took the Cutlass. "Now, I am ready for him." He murmured to himself. As if on cue, the alert sounded. It had detected Sabir in the grotto beyond the city. Joe left, and Sanna awoke as the door closed.

* * *

**At the Grotto**

Sabir waited patiently. He did not have to wait long, though. Joe appeared, both swords in tow.

"Ready?" Sabir asked. "This time I will prove that I, Sabir am the better swordsman.

"We will see." Joe replied. ( Start playing Ron Wasserman's "I will Win")

Sabir drew his blade. Joe responded by tossing his swords into the air, morphing without a word, and catching them. The two swordsmen ran at each other.

Joe slashed right, and so did Sabir! The swords met in a shower of sparks, only for Joe to stab out with his right hand sword. When Sabir dodged it, coming in for a strike, Joe blocked it with his other blade. The two slashed back and forth, each trying to find an advantage.

Sabir raised his blades to the heavens, moving it in a counterclockwise circle. "Blade storm!" He roared before launching the blades at Joe. Joe flashed back to his training, blocking the lighntning fast slashes of the Ninja and Samurai. He blocked the swords with the same easy speed.

Out of nowhere, three Cy-born Arms grabbed him! Joe was struck by the blades, falling as the blue cyborgs let go. (cut off "I will win" here)

Sabir laughed. "Did you really think I'd play fair?" he asked. Sabir stomped down on Joe's arm. "Now, to finish you-" The last word was interrupted as someone shot Sabir 4 times in the chest. (start up "Fight" by Ron Wasserman)

"Hey, First Mate! Need a hand!" Crimzen called down as the other four rangers slid down the ropes of the Galaxy Galleon. Crimzen immediately attacked a Cy-Born Arms as he hit the ground, slashing it away.

"Kick his cheating butt, Joe!" Sanna yelled, striking at the second.

Doc wrestled with the third. "We'll handle the mooks!" He promised.

Joe nodded and rose, before charging Sabir again.

"Go, Joe!" Allie yelled in encouragement, shooting down Cy-born.

"Just don't forget-" Bones jumped from behind the rock he was hiding behind after shooting two Cy-born to slash a third.

Sanna slashed down a Cy-born as well. "-we're here for you!" She charged at the retreating Cy-born.

The four fought their way into a group. As the Cy-Born arms powered up their energy cannons, the rangers pulled out ranger keys.

"Jungle Beast!" They yelled. The CBA fired. "Spirit unleashed!"

Crimzen, as the red Jungle Fury ranger, landed a strike on the leading Cy-Born Arms. As it recoiled, he taunted it, making a "bring it on" gesture. It swung, only for him to block it and hit it again. He slashed with his hands two more times before knocking it away with one double palm smash.

Bones, as the Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger, waved at his opponent before adopting a Muay Thai stance. He grabbed the blue cyborg, slamming his knees into it again and again, before unleashing a spinning elbow to its face.

Sanna, as the Jungle Fury Yellow ranger, spun the bostaff, before slamming it into the menace's stomach twice. On the second time she lifted it into the air. Allie, as the Rhino Ranger, leaped after him, using her agility to land a slash in midair, spinning to slash again, and finishing the combo with a kick.

As the Cy-Born Arms struggled to rise, the 4 came together again.

"Time to end you." Crimzen nodded to the other three, and all pulled out ranger keys.

"SPD EMERGENCY!" they yelled, becoming the Red, Green, Yellow and Pink SPD Rangers. Crimzen combined his delta blasters together, and the rest of the rangers leveled theirs. "Later." Crimzen uttered before the rangers pulled the triggers, firing laser blasts from the guns that shorted out the Cy-Born arms, causing an explosion.

Sabir fired off sword after sword, but Joe blocked them all. Compared to the speed of the five rangers he had practiced with, they were nothing.

"Is that all you have for me?" He yelled.

"Take this!" Sabir stabbed out with his main sword, but Joe stabbed right back. Joe's sword split Sabir's RIGHT DOWN THE MIDDLE! The stab hit Sabir in the face, knocking him down.

"Yes. That was all you had."

"Not just yet, Little Boy Blue!" Sabir stood, then stretched his arms out. Tentacles with swords at the end materialized from his chest! Joe blocked this new barrage.

* * *

**In Space**

Lykia laughed. "I call it the Phantom Blades!" She explained to Prince Payne and Muramassaca. "Sabir begged for it after he learned the Blue Ranger was a dual wielder.

Muramassaca said nothing, just stared at the screen.

* * *

Joe was handling the swords a little too well for Sabir's taste, so he resorted to sneaky tactics again. Summoning two phantom blades from his back, he sent them underground. They popped up behind Joe! As Joe turned, they slashed him across the chest. Joe fell, and the swords began to slash him without mercy. As they finally stopped, Sabir drew closer. "Goodbye Blue ranger." He whispered.

The other four pirates drew closer. Suddenly Sanna had an idea "Joe! Catch!" She yelled. Crimzen caught on to her idea. "Mine too." He yelled.

"You owe me big time!" Bones yelled. All three threw their swords. Joe caught them, holding all five swords between his fingers.

"Circus tricks will do you no good here!" Sabir roared. He fired the phantom blades again, but Joe jumped into the air, spinning like a tornado to block the strikes. He landed, slashing the blades that had came out of the ground behind him apart, then spinning on his heel to destroy the blades coming from Sabir's chest.

"Impossible." Sabir moaned in despair.

"It is time to end you." Joe's belt activated and five ranger keys activated. The Blue rangers he had used for training earlier.

"Final slash! Blue Overdrive!" Joe spun around, slashing the air with the blades. The Megaforce ranger slashed first, followed by the Samurai, the Mystic force ranger, the Ninja Storm ranger, and finally the Galaxy ranger. Behind the Blue Galaxy ranger, Joe spun like a cyclone before slashing with all five swords, defeating the Cy-Born.

Lykia activated the Magna cannons, reviving Sabir and the CBA instantly. Sabir transformed the Cy-Born Arms into their flight mode, then molded them together to create a flight board. He took off toward the skies.

Let's go!" Crimzen yelled. The rangers formed the Pirate Megazord. "And for flight!" Crimzen pulled out the Red Mystic Force key, and his teammates followed suit.

"Mystic Pirate Megazord!" The Dragon reappeared. The Megazord took off, firing burst of flames at Sabir. Sabir fired back with Phantom blades, but the rangers easily dodged them. "So predictable." Crimzen lamented. A final burst of flames destroyed the two Cy-Born Arms needed for Sabir to balance, and he fell alon with the remaining CBA.

The Rangers landed and unveiled the dark matter cannon. "Star Burst!" They yelled as one, and unleashed the cannonball barrage to destroy the last Cy-Born Arms.

"And now for the Finale!" Crimzen declared.

"Let's finish him with the dragon." Joe decided.

"MYSTIC SPELL SEAL!" The pirates shouted together. The dragon flew off the Megazord and flew around Sabir, creating two explosive spell seals. As they exploded. the dragon recombined with the Pirate Megazord.

"Checkmate. Let's go eat." Crimzen dusted off his hands.

* * *

Joe approached the table. "I have made something. Think of it as an apology for my recent behavior."

"Define 'recent'" Crimzen joked before his nose caught a whiff of something. "You made brownies?" He asked.

"I made you, Allie and Bones brownies." Joe explained setting down the tray.

Sanna looked crushed.

"Sanna gets double fudge brownies." Joe finished.

"What? No fair!" Bones cried, trying to steal one from Sanna's tray, only for a fork to impale the table millimeters from his fingers.

Sanna smiled at Joe. For a brief second, he smiled back.

_**Ending theme time! (This is the Official ending theme for all Non Tribute episodes)**_

_**Oh the times was hard and the wages low Leave her, Johnny, leave her**__** And the grub was bad and the gales did blow And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her**__** Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her For the voyage is done and the winds do blow And it's time for us to leave her**_

_** I thought I heard the Old Man say You can go ashore and take your pay**_

_** Oh her stern was foul and the voyage was long The winds was bad and the gales was strong**_

_** And we'll leave her tight and we'll leave her trim And heave the hungry packet in**_

_** Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her with a grin For there's many a worser we've sailed in**_

_** And now it's time to say goodbye For the old pierhead's a-drawing nigh**_


	5. SPD Special

The pirates relaxed on the ship. Crimzen sat back, trying to figure out their next move.

"Allie, we picking up any chatter on the lines?"

"No, Captain." Allie replied. "Situation seems clear."

"Joe, you got anything?"

"No, Captain."

"Sanna, anything on the Zang infonet?"

"Our bounties went up from 775,000 to an even 1,000,000."

"...Bones, activate the Oracle system."

Bones activated it. The melodic voice filled the ship.

"Those who seek should ask those who serve and protect."

There was a brief moment of silence, then Sanna spoke up.

"Cops?"

"Cops." Crimzen and Joe both confirmed.

"Stako."

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

**_On Earth, Later that day._**

"This will not end well." Joe muttered.

"Relax, Boy Blue." Crimzen laughed. "As long as Sanna doesn't steal anything, we'll be... Put it down." Without turning around, the Pirate leader admonished his sticky fingered companion. Sanna dropped the golden bracelet.

"I was just looking, Captain!"

"Right. Ok, so all we need to do is talk to the police." Crimzen stopped walking. "Never thought I'd say THAT out loud."

"Why do we even trust that machine?" Sanna asked."

"Because, it is literally always right." Joe supplied. Sanna punched him in the shoulder, muttering something.

"Now we should try to find a police-" Bones began, then looked around. "Captain?"

Crimzen had walked off, having already spotted the police station. He walked through, his sword and blaster setting off the metal detector alarm pretty much immediately.

"Hey, Copper!" He pointed to the first officer he saw. "You know where the Great Treasure is?"

The cop looked at the alien, then back at his coffee. "Sorry kid."

Crimzed sighed. Suddenly a report came over the police radio.

"Break in at the Silver Stars jewelry store." Crimzen had a bad feeling about this. "Suspect is wearing a yellow hoodie and cargo shorts. Last spotted running South."

Crimzen facepalmed. Of course it was Sanna.

"I'll take care of it." A woman walked out. She wore a yellow and grey jumpsuit with a emblem of a dog and the letters SPD on her right side and her name on the left. "Delgado." She ran out, creating four clones as she did.

"There goes future Cop again." the officer at the front desk sat back. "Her and her four friends have been a great help since the invasion ended."

Crimzen stared at where the woman had left, trying to place her.

* * *

Sanna sat on the roof, watching the chaos. She had bumped into some guy on the street and taken a bag of jewels he had. She had promised Crimzen not to steal from SHOPS anymore. Nothing about stealing from PEOPLE!

"Freeze!" Z Delgado had appeared behind her. "You're done."

Sanna spun around, swinging her leg like a hammer to crack Z in the shoulder. Z used the momentum to trip kick Sanna. Sanna landed on her hands, flipping and landing a double kick on Z, before landing on her feet and sending a wicked haymaker racing for Z's head. Z sidestepped it, grabbed Sanna's arm and slammed her to the ground. Z transitioned into an arm bar. Sanna struggled, but Z was stronger. Finally, she stopped and Z handcuffed her. "You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"The robbery of the Silver Stars jewelry store and resisting arrest."

"OK, I may be a thief, and I did fight you, but I did not rob the store!" Sanna protested.

"I believe her." A voice came from above them. Crimzen was standing on the railing of the building above them. With a flip, he landed in front of the two. "I need my idiot crewmate back."

"Idiot!" Sanna yelled.

"So if you could please let her go?" Crimzen phrased it like a question, but it wasn't really.

"Why?" Z asked.

"Because...you can take me in instead. Who's a bigger catch, the petty thief or her boss?"

Z thought about it and agreed. She released Sanna and captured Crimzen. Sanna headed back to the Galaxy Galleon to tell the others.

The SPD officer and the pirate began to head back to the police station, but once he was sure Sanna was clear, Crimzen bolted, running into a nearby warehouse. As the woman chased after him, she heard voices speaking. Z drew nearer, and someone grabbed her and pulled her down behind a girder. She whirled to attack, but it was Crimzen!

He put his finger to his lips, then pointed.

Ahead of their hiding spot, a Cy-Born Elite and his minions were communicating with the leaders.

"The missiles are set to hit every major city on this planet!" the elite informed Payne.

Payne, in his ship, laughed. "Excellent, Mettalix ! Prepare for destruction, people of earth! We're going to blow you back to the stone age!"

Lykia walked over to a cy-born. "It cost me half a years pay to develop those missiles. Failure-" at this she choked the Cy-born "-will. Not. Be. Tolerated."

"Worry not, my lord." Fugitivus set the timer for two hours. "Nothing can stop the missles from hitting in two hours." A ringtone interrupted him. Mettalix spun and fired his blasters at the two hidden people.

Crimzen rolled to the side. "Great, NOW they call me." he muttered. He and Z entered fighting stances, and rushed the oncoming Cy-born.

* * *

"Crimzen isn't answering." Allie shut the phone. "I'm worried about him."

"Well, don't." Bones typed at the computer. "I'm tracking him now."  
"Stay safe, Captain." Allie whispered.

Joe glanced at her. "The Captain can take care of himself. Nothing brings him down."

* * *

Crimzen was thrown by the shot. He rose, slamming a foot into the Cy-born. He leaped over, and assumed a stance, beckoning the Cy-born with one hand. The first one came at him, cudgel raised. Crimzen grabbed the weapon, took it from the Cy-born, hit the alien with its own weapon, and tossed it back. As the next one attacked, Crimzen simply threw one punch. The Cy-born went down, and the others charged.

Z kicked down a Cy-born, grabbed a second into a arm-bar and tossed it into the crowd. "Where's your crew, Captain?" she yelled, voice drpping in sarcasm.

"On their way...hopefully." Crimzen responded as the Cy-born began to overwhelm him from sheer numbers.

* * *

The four pirates raced toward the warehouse, but three Cy-born Arms stopped them.

Allie narrowed her eyes. "Zang. Crimzen must be in trouble."

"When is he not in trouble?" Joe asked.

"Set Sail!"

_The rangers stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They ran forward, taking the ropes that hung down to propel themselves high into the air! At the height of their leap, they let go, their clothes transforming into the ranger outfits. As they hit the ground, their helmets materialized around their heads_

"Let's get this over with." Sanna cracked her knuckles and the rangers charged at the CBA, and the Cy-born they had summoned.

* * *

Crimzen and Z hid from the Cy-born.

"This is nuts." Z sighed. "I miss my morpher."

"Morpher?" Crimzen looked at the officer. An afterimage of SPD Yellow seemed to appear in front of her. "Oh."

"Yeah, anyway. Why'd you give yourself up?"

"A captain protects his crew."

"And why'd you run?"

"Because you were going to send me to prison! I'm not stupid!" Crimzen sat back. "I'm a renegade."

"...with four friends."

"Shut up. My friends are on their way." Crimzen sat back. "All we have to do is hold out until then." He fired his flintlock blaster at Fugitivus.

* * *

A Cy-born slammed into the crate. Joe slashed another as it ran past him, before blocking a strike from a third and knocking it away. A Cy-born leaped at him, but Joe slashed it out of the air and again as it landed.

Bones hopped up on a barrel, cut down the two Cy-born nearest him, then jumped from the barrel to the boxes, and from there to the ground, firing his blaster from a lying position to fell another cybernetic menace.

Allie slashed with her cutlass, spinning on her heel to slash another Cy-born, then shooting first at in front of her, then to her left, taking out another two Zang minions. She followed it up by kicking a Cy-born into a yellow fence.

Sanna slashed a Cy-born, shot the one behind it, then spun behind the third to cut it in the back. She swung her sword again, slashing down two Cy-born in a "V" shaped strike, before turning her blaster on the ones behind her and shooting them. Sanna kicked the Cy-born before her and sighed impatiently.

"This is taking too long!" She declared, as the others gathered around. "Let's rev it up." The rangers pulled out their RPM keys.

"RPM, Get in gear!" Joe, Sanna, and Bones transformed into the RPM rangers of their respective colors, and Allie turned into the black RPM ranger

"Turbo Cannon." Joe hefted the massive cannon and fired it, blowing away several Cy-born

Sanna kicked a Cy-born, then launched a spinning heel kick to knock away another. Getting a third close, she activated the wheel on her wrist to grind into the unfortunate cybernetic soldier's face. It was launched clear across the area. "Zip Charger!" Sanna yelled, holding up a small yellow car. She charged it on her arm band for the briefest of seconds before throwing it at the Cy-born, where it smashed into them repeatedly.

Bones leaped up, holding a bright green axe high.

"Turbo Axe!" He yelled, slamming it down to release a green energy wave that battered and destroyed the Cy-born.

Allie spun right with a heel kick, then reversed her momentum to smack the Cy-born behind her with the blaster in her hand. Using her agility, she flipped into the air. "Rocket Blaster!" she yelled, firing off the weapon as she flipped in midair, landing neatly on her feet.

The four came together again.

"Let's use the thunder rangers of Eltar next!" Allie decided. The rangers pulled out the keys of their respective colors.

"It's Morphing time!" They yelled.

Joe leapt back into battle, kicking out with side kicks and spin kicks. "You are too weak." He taunted the cy-born before launching himself forward into a flying triple step kick. Landing, he launched a jumping spin heel kick on two Cy-born, before spin trip kicking the third.

Sanna swayed on her feet, using the Eltarian version of Zui Quan. She instinctively ducked and thrust her cupped hands back into the stomachs of the two Cy-born trying to attack her from behind, then stumble-punched another in front of her. Leaning her body back, she hit an enemy in the stomach, and used it as leverage to steady herself to kick another. Literally launching herself forward, she flew through the air with both fists out, hitting several Cy-born before planting both fists into the Cy-Born Arms ribs, sending it across the lot from the force of the blow.

Bones hopped on a car to avoid a blow, hanging upside down for a brief second before rolling off. He grabbed a broom from underneath the car, and used it as a weapon. He smacked a Cy-born off the car, blocked the strikes of another with the broom, and hit another off the car as well. "Time to clean up your act!" he yelled, spinning the broom before bouncing back onto the car to avoid the clumsy thrusts of the clubs before knocking all the Cy-Born out with one swing.

Allie swiped with her hands, using them like claws. She knocked down two Cy-born, then landed a spinning strike on a third. As another came behind her, Allie thrust out her elbow, catching the cyborg soldier in the chest. She ducked to avoid a blow from the front, raising her leg to kick the Cy-born in the back of the head as she did. She rose, spun and chopped a Cy-born in the throat in one smooth motion, then axe-kicked the last one

The four rangers converged together, getting the three CBA all together. The four punched their palm with their hands before moving their hands to the side,one over the other with about three inches of space between them.

"Thunder Cannon!" They yelled, and fired a blue orb of plasma energy from their hands. The orbs hit the Cy-Born Arms, deactivating their circuts and making them explode.

The four rangers took a second to catch their breath.

"Let us go and find the Captain." Joe stated. The four ran off.

* * *

Z huffed and puffed, exhausted. Her blaster are out of power and she couldn't summon more clones.

"Why do you keep fighting?" Crimzen asked. "You have no stake in this."

"Yes I do!" Z snapped. "I have to protect those who can't protect themselves. You said a Captain protects his crew. Well, this world, and all the people in it are my crew."

Crimzen thought this over. Then he nodded. "Stay here." The red eyed man stood up. "I'll take care of this." He walked out, striding

Mettalix pointed his guns at the pirate. "Not even the infamous Red Rogue can stop the missiles with only one minute to spare!"

"One minute?" Crimzen cracked the cartilage in his neck. "Plenty of time." He pulled out his morpher and Pirate ranger key.

"Set Sail!" he yelled.

_Crimzen suddenly stood on the deck of the Galactic Galleon. He burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching himself high into the air on it. He let go at the Apex of his swing and a red and black ranger suit materialized on his body. When he landed in a three point stance, his red helmet appeared. The emblem on his helmet and chest glowed_.

(Start up "Hope for the World" by Ron Wasserman)

Crimzen ran at the charging Cy-born. He swung his sword, cutting down the first three Cy-born, then spun to kick another. As it fell, Crimzen leaped over a box, slashed a Cy-born down, then pulled out his blaster and shot two. He leaped, landed on a Cy-born's shoulders, and used it as a spinning vantage point to take out the others with his blasters before cleaving through it with his cutlass.

"Curse you!" Mettalix charged at Crimzen, who slashed him. Crimzen dodged under Mettalix's clumsy strike, then slashed him again. As Mettalix turned, Crimzen pulled out his blaster. "Take off!" Crimzen yelled. He fired, sending Mettalix flying out of the warehouse and into the parking lot. With one second remaining until the missiles blasted off, Crimzen shot the launch platform. It exploded, and the missiles stopped in their silos.

"You...scum." Mettalix snarled as Crimzen walked toward him.

"Crimzen!" Allie yelled as the other four rangers appeared.

"Well, now that we're all together, let's introduce ourselves properly." Crimzen turned toward Mettalix.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled and the rangers charged.

Crimzen slashed Mettalix, then Joe, then Bones, and the girls kicked him away.

"You pathetic worms." Mettalix roared.

"Let's have some fun." Crimzen held up his SPD Red key.

The rangers agreed, holding up their corresponding key.

"SPD, EMERGENCY!" They yelled, transforming into the SPD rangers. They walked with purpose, weapons at their sides.

Mettalix charged, and the girls intercepted him. Sanna and Allie spun and struck, hitting Mettalix again and again, dodging his strikes.

"Here I go!" Sanna yelled. She ran forward, striking with her Deltamax striker, smacking away Mettalix's left hand before kicking him in the chest, launching herself into the air and stabbing his chest. Allie leaped high in the air, dodging two laser blasts and landing behind Mettalix. As he turned, she thrust her Striker into his chest, knocking him back.

Joe and Bones rushed forward, striking with their Deltamax Strikers, hammering away at him. As Mettalix stumbled, Bones transformed his striker into blaster form. He jumped, tumbling in the air and firing in the air, unleashing green energy blasts. He landed, and a final blast sent Mettalix stumbling away.

Joe slid back, dodging Mettalix's laser blasts and firing one of his own. Mettalix was sent tumbling to the ground. He rose and fired at Crimzen, who dodged each one as he readied his Deltamax blasters. Crimzen leaped high into the air, dodging an explosion set off by Mettalix's stray shot, and fired his blasters repeatedly. Each shot fired hit its mark. Crimzen landed, using the blasters to block each blow from Mettalix. He punched Crimzen repeatedly, then landed a kick. "Time for you to go!" he yelled, kicking with all his might.

"This is it!" The Rangers fired their weapons at once, destroying Mettalix. They turned away as he exploded, going back to their pirate forms.

* * *

_**In Space**_

"Lykia!" Prince Payne roared.

"Firing the Magna Cannon!" Lykia pointed the controller and pulled the trigger, activating the cannon. It hit Mettalix reviving him and enlarging him.

* * *

"Now, I can use the missiles myself!" Mettalix burst the roof and grabbed a missile.

"Of course." Crimzen sighed. he dialed up the Galaxy Galleon and transformed it into the Pirate Megazord.

The Megazord leaped down, slashing with its twin cutlasses. As Mettalix stumbled, the pirates grabbed the hand carrying the missile.

"We'll take this off your hands!" Allie yelled. The Pirate Megazord slashed across Mettalix's chest, knocking him down. The Pirate Megazord turned.

"Time to return this!" Crimzen yelled, before the Megazord threw the missile into space, where it cut a line through the Zang forces.

"They did it." Z mumbled to herself. "Good job, rookies."

The SPD keys started to glow and float.

"A new True Power, huh?" Crimzen snatched the key out of the air. "Let's test it out!"

The Rangers inserted the keys into their Ship Wheels. Gatling guns appeared on the arms and legs of the Megazord, and a white body and a pair of police lights appeared on the chest.

"Patrol Pirate Megazord!" The rangers yelled.

As Mettalix rose, Crimzen spun his wheel. The new parts disengaged, transforming into a white and red patrol car.

"A squad car?" Bones rose in his seat excitedly.

"Yes. It's so adorable!" Allie clapped.

Joe nodded in approval.

"Watch it go!" Sanna cheered.

The Speedy car easily avoided Mettalix's attacks, spinning around him as if it had a mind of it's own. It drove up the side of a skyscraper, dodged a few more laser blasts, then launched itself into the sky. The Car fired twin blue lasers, hitting the cybernetic elite and knocking it back. it re-fused with the main Megazord.

The Patrol Pirate Megazord pulled out two large blasters.

"Let's light him up!" Crimzen yelled. The Megazord took off, spinning and firing at the Elite.

"Here we go!" Sanna yelled, spinning her wheel clockwise. The Megazord launched itself into a dive, firing. The blast knocked the lefthand blaster out of Mettalix's hand.

"Now to end it." Crimzen decided. The Rangers turned the keys again. "Final Judgment!" they yelled, and the Gatling guns on the arms and legs unloaded everything they had on the unfortunate Mettalix. He exploded for good.

* * *

Crimzen, Sanna and Z headed to the station, the other rangers following.

As Z entered, a man in a red and grey version of her outfit walked up to her.

"Hey, Z! You missed it, we caught the thief. You won't believe it! He reported being robbed for the jewels, and the owner identified him! Crazy, right?" The man chattered excitedly. "Want to get some breakfast? It's extra buttery." At the word "buttery" the man wiggled his fingers.

"Well, I guess you guys are free to go." Z turned toward Sanna and Crimzen. Sanna perked up. "Provided Sanna returns the jewels." And Sanna scowled again.

Crimzen looked at the man, who was being flaked by a blond haired woman in a pink SPD uniform, an orange haired man in a blue SPD uniform, and an Asian woman in a green SPD uniform.

"Oh, you guys must be the Pirate Squadron!" The man in the red SPD uniform stuck out his hand. "I'm Bridge. This is Syd, Boom and Rachel." Crimzen looked at Bridge, and an afterimage of SPD Red appeared over him. "Thanks for all your help."

Crimzen and Sanna nodded. 

_**Ending theme:**_

_**SPD Emergency!**_

_** Power Rangers SPD**_  
_** Power Rangers to the rescue**_  
_** Power Rangers SPD**_  
_** Power Rangers to the rescue**_

_** Heroes on your side**_  
_** Heres for all time**_  
_** Out to save the universe**_  
_** No matter where you are**_  
_** Whether near or far**_  
_** You can always call out...**_

_** Space Patrol**_  
_** Space Patrol**_  
_** Space Patrol**_  
_** Space Patrol Delta!**_

_** Power Rangers Go!**_

_** Power Rangers SPD**_  
_** Power Rangers to the rescue**_  
_** Go Go SPD**_


	6. Jungle Karma

Bones was trying to cook, but Sanna demanded his attention.  
"Bones, it's bleeding." Sanna pointed at the cut on her arm.  
"Fine, I'll take care of it. Captain, take care of this." Bones thrust the pan toward Crimzen, who simply grabbed a piece of meat out and ate it. "Needs more salt." He mumbled through the mouthful.  
"Crimzen. don't talk with your mouth full. Sanna, give Bones a break." Allie lectured.

"Yes, MOM." Crimzen joked. "Joe, activate the ORACLE."

Joe tapped on the buttons, summoning up the program.

"The Master will show you the way. Free the Tiger."

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

Zang

** Ship  
**Muramassaca approached the Prince.

"Prince Payne, the new Elite is here." A Cy-Born Elite walked in. He whad four glowing red eyes, bronze armor with hands on his shoulders and a bronze collar shped like a halo. underneath the armor was a blue and tan style of clothing, modeled like monk robes. "This is Hundo, formerly known as BakMei Boyka." The man bowed.

"BakMei?" Payne asked Midos

"Before he was remodeled, he was part of the Boyka family, the famous martial artists." Midos explained.

"A Boyka? Excellent." Lykia clasped her hands together.

"And he is quite the master." Muramassaca explained.

"Good!" Prince Payne pointed toward Hundo. "Do not fail."

**_On Earth, Later that day._**

The pirates ran away from the zoo as fast as they could.

"That did NOT go as planned!" Crimzen yelled.

"This may not have been our best plan." Joe replied.  
"I thought it would have been happy to be free!" Sanna yelled.  
"I couldn't get it to calm down!" Allie ran faster.  
"That was one angry tiger." Bones fell, brushed himself off and kept running.

Finally, they stopped.

"We should be far enough away. Good thing no one was-ooh, pizza!" Crimzen entered the restaurant, "Jungle Karma Pizza." His team gave each other a look, then followed the Amaranthian into the restaurant.

"Two Banana and pepperoni pizzas." Crimzen ordered. The server, a young man with brown hair and brown eyes, handed them the pizzas. But as they each took a piece, an explosion echoed from outside.

Crimzen shot the door a death glare. "Every single time!" he snarled. "Server guy! Save our food for us!" The five pirates ran out. The server smiled to himself.

Hundo hit another building with a one inch punch, demolishing it. As the Cy-born clapped, he pointed to another.

"I'll demolish this one with only one finger!" He declared.

"Oh, something is about to get demolished." Crimzen stormed up.

"Set Sail!" The Rangers yelled, turning the Pirate keys.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, spinning the blaster. The rangers fired, blowing away several Cy-Born before charging at their opponents.

Crimzen slashed forward with his sword, shooting off to the side as he did. Then he shot the one in front of him, slashing off to the right. He fired his Flintlock three times, shooting the Cy-Born in front of him

With his blaster behind his back, Joe twirled his sword in a deadly dance. He struck the Cy-Born in front of him, slashed the one to the side and ducked under a blow. Thrusting his sword forward, he stabbed a Cy-born, knocking it into a car.

Sanna stood on the roof of the car, and slashed a Cy-born. Then she kicked the second one down, before shooting the one to her left. She jumped off the car, shooting as she rolled. Bones leaped over the car as well, shooting one Cy-born with his blaster and slashing the other.

Allie shot her gun in a clockwise position, taking down three Cy-born. She and Don ran forward, attacking Hundo. Bones swung his cutlass, but Hundo dodged under it. Hundo dodged their attacks easily, then leaped over their heads to alight on the roof of a building. The five rangers pointed their blasters at him

"Secret Art!" Hundo clasped his main hands together. "Magnet Fist!" The bronze hands on his shoulders suddenly became magnetic, pulling the rangers weapons out of their hands!

"Without your weapons you're powerless!" Hundo declared. "Zoom Punch!" The Bronze fists extended, pummeling Allie and Bones.

"You want to play rough?" Crimzen asked. He, Joe, and Sanna pulled out the Wild Force Keys. "WILD ACCESS!" They roared, transforming into the respective Wild Force Rangers. They ran at Hundo.

Hundo fired off another Zoom punch, but Sanna dodged it, flying through the air.

"Time for a shark attack." Joe spun like a buzzsaw, slashing Hundo again and again.

Crimzen scaled the wall, using the claws in the Wild Force gloves. He leaped up, slashing with his claws. As Hundo stumbled, he tried to punch Crimzen, only for the red ranger to block it.

"We can fight without weapons!" Crimzen declared, throwing Hundo off the building.

Joe rolled toward Hundo, closing his fist for a punch.

Sanna swooped in, extending her leg for a literal flying kick.

Crimzen leaped off the building, going for a jumping claw slash.

All three attacks hit home. Hundo stumbled away.

"We'll finish this next time, rangers!" Hundo extended his extra arms, grabbed on to the side of the building, and vanished over the side.

"That was fun." Crimzen sarcastically stated, turning back into his pirate ranger form. "Back to food."

* * *

Allie and Bones walked through the park, feeling dejected.

Allie sighed. "We were useless without our weapons."

"Yeah. Dead weight." Bones sighed. "My species has a reputation for being fierce fighters. My dad must be looking down on me in shame right now."

"Sounds like you could use some help." A voice spoke up. It was the man from the Pizza shop!

"Who-how-what?" Bones flailed, tripping over his words.

"My name is Casey." the man explained. "And I can help you learn hand to hand fighting."

"Forgive my rudeness, but how can a pizza man help us?" Allie inquired.  
Casey looked left, then right. Satisfied no one was watching, he rolled up his sleeve to reveal three stripes on his arm, the mark of a Pai Zhaq master.

"You might want to go put on something besides...that." He gestured toward their clothes, Allie's fluffy white dress and boots and Bones jeans and Flannel shirt. "Those will get in the way."

* * *

For the next week, the two trained under Casey. Allie and Bones would make excuses to slip away, changing into their training clothes and learning all kinds of techniques from Casey. Blocks, strikes, grapples. Anything to gain an advantage in hand to hand. By week's end they were leaps and bounds ahead of where they were before.

Bones stretched his arms into a mantis stance. Allie shifted into the leopard stance. The two rushed at each other in a flurry of movement, kicking and striking. They disengaged, and Allie threw a wicked roundhouse at Bones head.

* * *

Across town, Crimzen was attempting to return a cat to his rightful owner.

"I'm sorry my shipmate sort of...stole your cat." Crimzen shot Sanna a glare that could freeze fire. "she misunderstood a direction."

The old lady hit Crimzen, then Joe, then Sanna with her purse before storming off.

"Well that was embarrassing." Sanna complained.

"And it's about to get worse!" Hundo appeared.

Crimzen smiled, revealing his canines. "Hello, misplaced aggression!" The Three pulled out their morphers. "Set Sail!"  
Once Morphed, the rangers pulled out their weapons.

"Magnet fist!" Hundo created his magnetic field again, but this time the pirates held on to their weapons. Three flying knees struck Mundo in the face.

"Did you really think we'd fall for that again?" Sanna taunted.

"We learn from our battles. That's what pirates do!" Crimzen declared. The three flipped back, using Mundo as a launching board.

* * *

As the training session drew to a close, Casey had a question for the pirates. "Why did you want to grow stronger?"

Allie thought it over. "Because I want to be of use to the person who saved my life." She decided

Bones thought a little longer. "Because...I was weak. And I don't want to be weak anymore. I want to help my team, carry their burdens as my own."

Casey nodded. They were getting it. "Good answers."

Allie got a call. Flipping it up, Crimzen's voice roared to life. "Allie, Bones! Hundo's back! Get down here ASAP!" The two looked at Casey.

"You're as ready as you're going to be." The Pai Zhaq master motioned for them to go ahead.

Before they went, Bones had one final question. "If I'm the Mantis, and Allie is the Leopard, what is your spirit animal, Casey?"

Casey smiled. "The Tiger." he revealed, and an afterimage of the Red Jungle Fury Ranger hovered over his face for a brief second. THe pirates looked at each other, then tan off.

* * *

The Pirates were feeling confident, up until Hundo revealed his new technique.

"Secret Art! Electro-Wave Cannon!" Hundo put his extra arms together, then fired a blast of pure electricity. It blew up on the rangers knocking them back.

"Lykia upgraded my arms after my last loss! Now, no one and nothing can stop me."

"Hi! I'm No One." Bones yelled as he appeared.

"Then I must be Nothing." Allie shouted as well. The two entered a martial arts stance.

"Witty. FEEL THE POWER OF THE ELECTRO-WAVE CANNON!" The rangers spun off to either side, dodging the blast. Allie punched from the left, Bones from the right. But their attacks were blocked!

"My Martial Arts are invincible, now that they're backed by Lykia's mad science!" Hundo unleashed a barrage of blows. "You can't win."

"Yes. We. Can." Allie snarled.

"We've worked hard! We're different than we were before!" Bones declared. He pulled out a Ranger key. " And we'll beat your Martial Arts with The Power of Pai Zhaq!" The other rangers recognized it as his Jungle Fury key.

The Other rangers stood. As one, they shouted the morph phrase. "Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed!" and changed. Crimzen, Sanna and Joe became the rangers of their respective colors, Allie became the Rhino Ranger, and Bones became the Wolf Ranger. The rangers charged.

The five rangers unleashed a series of punches and kicks. Even with his skills, Hundo couldn't block them all. A sharp blow from Allie and Bones sent Mundo stumbling back. Regaining his balance, Hundo fired off Zoom punches in all directions. The three primary colored rangers blocked them all, allowing Allie and Bones to deliver blows to Hundo's main body. A double One inch punch knocked him back again.

Hundo punched out with his real hands, only forAllie and Bones to deflect the blows and land punches of their own. Sanna placed her hands on Allie's back, Joe mirroring her move with Bones. Crimzen completed the circuit, slamming his hands into Sanna and Joe's shoulders, and a shockwave of energy traveled through the rangers, blasting Hundo back. As he flew, Allie and Bones leapt after him. Bones nailed a flying knee at the same time Allie landed a hand chop, destroying Hundo's extra arms.

"No more Magnet fist or Electro Wave Cannon." Allie stated happily. The Rangers changed back to the Pirate Ranger uniform

"Good Job you two!" Sanna cheered. Bones made a Tiger style pose before Crimzen pulled out his Flintlock Blaster. "Let's end him." Crimzen declared. The Five inserted their Pirate Ranger keys into the Blasters and leveled them at Hundo.

"FINAL BLAST!" They roared. Hundo gave one last sream of "NO!" as five enegy blasts pierced him. His circuits overloaded and exploded, and the Cyborg martial artist fell.

* * *

"Lykia!" Prince Payne roared.

"Waste of good upgrades." Lykia mumbled as she grabbed the controller for the Magna Cannons.

* * *

The Magna Cannons revived Hundo, who roared. 'Now, we will see who's stronger!" He yelled.

"I'll guess us." Crimzen replied back, summoning the Galaxy Galleon.

The rangers formed the Pirate Megazord quickly. They immediately fired off a Star Burst, but Hundo swatted down the Cannon balls.

"He is very good." Joe muttered.

"But we're better!" Crimzen shouted, spinning his wheel to block one of Hundo's punches.

The Pirate Megazord punched Hundo two more times, then sent him skidding away with a double fist strike.

"Let's use these!" Bones held up his Wolf Ranger Key. The Jungle Fury Keys began to glow.

"Another True Power! Sweet!" Sanna yelled.

"'The Master will show you the way'" Allie realized. "Casey was the master!"

"Then let's FREE THE TIGER!" Crimzen roared. The Rangers inserted the keys and turned them. "Jungle Beast Attack!"

From the arms, legs, and chest of the Megazord, the five animal spirits erupted, mauling and rampaging on the soon to be late Hundo.

The Rangers turned the Megazord around. Walking off.

Casey stood off to the side, watching.

"There you are Casey!" RJ appeared. "The Lunch rush is coming up soon."

"Right." Casey gave one last look at the Megazord. "Just helping out some new friends."

* * *

Bones kicked the pan into the air, nimbly dodged underneath Sanna's flailing arm as she played video games, and caught the pan, spilling nothing.

"That training was awesome! I feel so much stronger now!" He laughed.

"Me too! I bet I could even beat you Captain!" Allie bragged.

"Really? Ok." Crimzen stood. "Let's test that theory. Loser has to do dishes for a week."

"You're on!" The two raced off to the training room.

"...why is he in charge again?" Joe wondered.

_**Today's ending theme: Jungle Fury!**_

_**Power Rangers...Go**_  
_** Here comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury, Go!**_

_** Training hard to be the best that we can**_  
_** Power Rangers**_  
_** Protecting people from the evil Dai Shi Clan**_  
_** We stand up for what we know is right**_  
_** We will never lose the fight**_

_** Dai Shi, Go Away**_  
_** We're here to save the day**_

_** 'Cause we are the Power Rangers Jungle Fury**_  
_** Jungle Fury**_  
_** We're Fast, We're Strong, Unstoppable**_  
_** Jungle Fury**_

_** Here Comes the Power Rangers Jungle Fury**_  
_** Jungle Fury**_

_** Go, Go, Go Power Rangers**_  
_** Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury**_  
_** GO, Go, Go Power Rangers**_  
_** Go, Go, Go Jungle Fury**_


	7. Wild Heroes

The Pirates spoke to each other, debating on their next move. Joe sighed. "Why are we even bothering? We know what we are going to do. Captain Crimzen will tel Bones to activate the Oracle system, Bones will do it, then we will go off on a wild goose chase that will end with us meeting a past ranger and unlocking a True Power after learning some kind of lesson. It has happened three times now."

Crimzen sat back in the Captain's chair. "Good point, First Mate! Why mess with a working strategy? Bones!"

Bones activated the ORACLE system.

"A Island in the Sky, A Lion's roar resounds."

Sanna face palmed. "Would it kill this thing to say 'go here, do this'? Where are we going to find an island in the-?" Her complaints were cut off by the Galaxy Galleon running aground...in the sky.

"Found it!" Allie, Crimzen and Bones called out cheerfully.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

_**Zang ****Ship**_  
We finally found the Animarium!" Lykia reported.

"Excellent." Prince Payne glared at the screen.

**_On Earth, At the same time_**

The Rangers wandered around the Animarium, taking in the sights.

"This is just lovely!" Allie was enchanted by it all.

"Meh." Crimzen shrugged.

Suddenly, Cy-Born appeared!

"How do they keep finding us?" Sanna asked.

"You Pirates will not evade us!" A Cy-Born Elite stepped out. He looked like a Bipedal green dog with pink fur on his shoulders like a boa, and pink fur on his legs like leggings. His left hand was green, but his right hand was a massive metal claw. His legs up to the knees were metal greaves. The Pirates took one look at him, and burst out laughing. Except Joe.

"No One mocks Fluvvie!" The Alien monster roared, and even Joe snickered at the name "Fluvvie."

"Oh, you're joking right?" Crimzen doubled over. "Oh, this is a mercy killing if there ever was one." The Rangers pulled out their pirate keys.

"Set Sail!" The Rangers yelled, turning the Pirate keys.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, spinning the blaster. The rangers fired, blowing away several Cy-Born before charging at their opponents.

Joe slashed the first Cy-born, his blaster hand behind his back. He ducked under the blow of another, before slashing it down as it recovered. Joe spun to the side, slashing upwards to hit a Cy-born. He paused, blade at its throat, before smacking it with the hilt and sending it flying. A Cy-born ran behind him, but Joe sliced it as it passed, and the Cy-born fell.

Sanna slashed up, slicing the Cy-born's chest, then spun and slashed to the left, felling another. Completing her circuit, she kicked to the side, knocking away another of the grey cyborgs before slicing across with her sword. The Cy-born in front of her fell, and she stomped down hard.

Allie rolled, firing as she came up to shoot two Cy-born. Sensing something behind her, she swung her sword, cutting the two down. A third flung itself at her, but she slashed it as well before shooting the Cy-born to her left, then turning her upper body to shoot the one to her right.

Don leaped off a Cy-born's head, grabbing a stick as he did. Bones blocked a mace blow with the stick, pushing the Cy-born back. Bones dropped the stick and dodged another blow. Then he grabbed a branch and thrust it toward a Cy-Born Arms. It stumbled, and the green pirate used the distraction to grab his sword from under a fallen log. "Got you!" He cried, before swing the sword twice. The first blow blocked a mace blow, the second one felled the Cy-born. Bones dropped his sword and crawled between two trees, where his blaster hung from a vine. Reaching it, he fired forward. Two Cy-born fell to the blasts.

Crimzen was a blur of motion, striking and firing. A quick slash here, a squeeze of the trigger there. Not even the Cy-born could keep up with his movements. They crumpled in a pile around him.

"Super Sprint." Fluvvie growled, running toward the rangers. In a streak of green and purple, he accelerated. The rangers were thrown down, slashed by Fluvvie's claws.

"So fast!" Crimzen snarled as he rose. The rangers also stood.

"Shock Claw!" Fluvvie slashed with his claw hand, and a shockwave of energy hit the rangers.

The rangers demorphed, Allie landing hard on her ankle. Fluvvie and his Cy-Born approached them. But as they gathered to slay the unconscious rangers, a Lion's roar rang out! A large red Lion Zord appeared, and simply swatted the Cy-born away. Scooping up the rangers in it's mouth, the Lion jumped away.

* * *

The rangers awoke in a small home. Several animals, mostly cats and dogs, licked at them. When the pirates awoke, a man sat outside their room, stitching up a cat's eye.

"Here you go, socks. Now, don't play in traffic again." He petted the cat's head before letting it scamper off. "Hey, you guys are awake!" He spun on his chair. "Welcome back."

"Where are we?" Crimzen asked.

"My home." The man replied. "My friend brought you here." The red lion snarled.

"Thank you." Crimzen muttered. "You saved me and my crew.

"No problem." The man stood up. "You must be the pirates I've been hearing about." He walked over to them. "None of you are exactly human, are you?"

The pirates looked at him, before a roar interrupted them. The rangers started to leave, but Allie winced and hissed when she put her weight on her foot.

Crimzen flashed back to the explosion, and her awkward landing. "Princess, stay here until you feel better." His voice sounded authoritative, but with an underlying worry. "Bones, you and..."

"Cole." The older man offered his name.

"Cole stay with her. Be back with a True power soon." He walked away. Sanna and Joe looked back at the green and blue ranger, then walked after Crimzen.

* * *

_**Zang**** Fleet**_

"A red Lion?" Lykia wondered aloud.

"A Zord." Midos confirmed. "Possibly another True Power. The Pirates must not get their hands on it. Destroy it and the island if necessary."

"Destroy what?" Prince Payne and Muramassaca had reappeared.

"Nothing, my Lord." Midos slipped away.

"Good. Tell Fluvvie to attack Earth again. Forget the island and conquer the city of Turtle Cove"

* * *

Cole looked over Allie's ankle. "You seem to be healing fast." he noted

"Part of being a Felinian." She rubbed the bruise. "I heal fast."

"Once your friend comes back, we can bandage it." Cole sighed. "I can't believe the other three would just abandon you like that."

Allie's eyes narrowed, glowing bright green. "Not that you would know anything about Crimzen, Cole, but he did not abandon me. He didn't when my planet was destroyed, and he won't now!" She stood up, ignoring the pain in her leg. "The Captain may act flighty and carefree, but I know him. In his heart, he holds certain ideals sacred. He protects his crew, even from themselves at times. He told me to stay behind because he didn't want me to injure myself further."

Cole smirked to himself. "So, he's a good red ranger?"

"The best." Allie hissed. "He took a spoiled, useless Felinian princess and helped her survive and be strong."

"So he cares?" Cole leaned back.

"Of course he does."

"Good. Then maybe he's worthy of Red Lion's power."

Allie's rage and passion was replaced by shock. "You know about the Red Lion?"

"Yeah. He was my old partner." An afterimage of the Wild Force Red appeared over him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the three pirates had discovered Fluvvie and his Cy-born attacking people. Crimzen's red eyes flashed. "Joe, Sanna, the treasure will have too wait."

"Of course, Captain." Joe replied.

"With you." Sanna cracked her knuckles. "Let's teach them a lesson!"

The three rangers morphed and sprang into action, causing the Cy-born to drop the civilians and attack them.

"Not bothering with the Animarium?" Sanna asked, head-butting a Cy-born and kicking one into Fluvvie.

"My mission was changed!" The green dog cyborg roared, charging forward.

Joe sighed, pushing his helmet as if he was fixing his hair. "The life of a soldier is not an easy one, is it?" A Cy-born attacked him, and he rolled away.

* * *

Just as Bones put the last wrap on Allie's leg, their morphers went off, alerting them to their friends fight.

"You think you can do it?" Bones asked.

Allie stood, testing the weight on her ankle. It still hurt, but not too much. She curtsied to Cole. "Thank you for your help." She and Bones ran out the door, morphing as they left.

A contingent of Cy-born blocked their way.

"They showed up fast!" Bones declared.

Allie crossed her Cutlass and Blaster across her chest. "Doesn't matter. They'll disappear just as fast!" She charged. Allie slashed with her sword, turned on her heel and fired. She blocked a mace blow and fired her Blaster directly into the Cy-born's chest.

Bones hit a Capoeira kick, comboing it into a slash to take out two Cy-born. He jumped over an attack, landing nimbly to slash at the cyborg alien. Following up, he grabbed one into a tomoe nage.

The two fought like demons, while Cole watched. Looking to his left, Cole saw the other rangers fight.

Crimzen slashed and dodged, shot and spun. Coming across a trapped man, he kicked the Cy-born out of the way and slashed the one holding the civilian. "Get out of here! Now!" Crimzen yelled. When the man did not move, paralyzed by fear, Crimzen shot into the air. The man ran. The Red Rogue hefted his sword. "Joe! All you!" He tossed the sword to Joe, who caught it with ease. The Dual Blade became a tornado of slashes, easily dispatching a group of Cy-Born attacking some women his age. As they thanked him, a red anchor and chord wrapped around one of the Cutlasses. Sanna yanked, stealing the sword from Joe. "Let's whip you into shape!" She joked, spinning the swords to become a whirlwind of blades. She flung both swords toward Fluvvie, who dodged.

"Missed!" He declared, only to notice Sanna was still manipulating the ropes, turning, he saw his Cy-born fall, and the group of people they were attacking rush to safety.

Cole crossed his arms, impressed. "Maybe they do have good hearts." he decided.

Allie and Bones defeated their Cy-born and ran to their friends. Fluvvie had his Cy-born Arms fire at them, but the rangers blocked with their Cutlasses then fired back with their blasters, knocking the CBA down.

"Welcome back, Princess." Crimzen joked.

"Good to be back. Sorry if I worried you."

"Well, all five of us are here." Bones said excitedly.

"Alright. Let's fix this puppy." Crimzen pulled out his Wild Force key. His team did the same.

"WILD ACCESS!" They transformed into the Wild Force Rangers, Bones turning into the Black ranger and Allie turning into the White Ranger.

The CBA and Fluvvie charged, and the rangers responded.

Sanna flew high in the air, taking her opponent with her. As the blue alien cyborg struggled, Sanna alighted on the building and simply dropped it off.

Joe easily blocked the monster's clumsy strikes, slashing with his claws. As it stumbled back, Joe leaped into the air. Summoning the Blue Shark Fighting Fins, he slashed the Cy-Born Arms repeatedly.

Bones and Allie co-operated, making up for each other's weaknesses and keeping the Cy-Born Arms off balance. They kicked, punched, and struck, knocking it to the ground.

Crimzen fought Fluvvie solo, his claws raking against metal to create sparks where he hit. Fluvvie attempted to use his speed again, but this time, Crimzen was prepared. The red rogue leaped, slashing Fluvvie with his claws, knocking the Zang minion out of the air.

Fluvvie and the Cy-born Arms landed together. The rangers gathered.

"Alright, you overgrown poodle-" Crimzen started, as he and the others combined the Wild Force weapons into the Jungle Sword. Fluvvie hid behind the CBA, using them to block the energy slash from the sword.

Cole smiled. The newbies were good. He could only hope Red Lion was watching as well.

"-stay." Crimzen commanded as he and the others transformed into their pirate forms. The Pirates inserted the Pirate keys into the Flintlock Blasters. The rangers leveled the barrels at Fluvvie.

"FINAL BLAST!" The five roared, then fired. Five energy shots struck Fluvvie.

'"Now, play dead." Crimzen quipped as Fluvvie short circuited.

But, sure enough, Lykia activated the Magna cannons, reviving both Fluvvie and the CBA.

"Aw, and I wasted a good one liner too." Crimzen bemoaned his luck as he summoned the Galaxy Galleon. The rangers instantly turned into the Pirate Megazord.

The Megazord slashed The CBA easily, fending off all three at once with its Cutlasses. As they focused on the blue aliens cyborgs, they forgot about Fluvvie.

"Let's wrap this up quick." Crimzen declared. The rangers went to activate the Star Burst. But Fluvvie had a surprise.

"Nice try, rangers!" He thrust his claw forward, creating a cinch that blocked the activation of the finisher.

"You..." Crimzen tried to turn the key, but with the outer wheel blocked, the keys could not turn. "Well played, mutt." Crimzen admitted.

"Really, Captain?" Sanna sighed. "Don't compliment the enemy!"

"Well, now what?" Crimzen asked no one in particular. But he was answered anyway. The lion roared, and the Wild Force keys began to glow.

"Another True Power?" Bones asked, voice nearly cracking in excitement.

"Red Lion accepted us?" Allie wondered.

"Looks like it!" Sanna leaned forward.

"Then let's use him!" Crimzen decided.

The Rangers inserted the keys and turned hard. The force of the True Power activation knocked the cinch off the outer wheel and knocked the Cy-born arms back. Red Lion descended from the Animarium, Landing with a roar, it raked Fluvvie with its claws. Then it landed in front of the rangers.

The lion roared, and Allie understood. "He says to combine his power with ours!"

"You got it!" Crimzen declared The Pirate Megazord took off with the Lion, combining its upper half with the lion.

"Wild Pirate Megazord!" the rangers declared.

"Destroy them." Fluvvie commanded, and the Cy-born Arms lower bodies formed into motorcycle-like devices.

"Too easy!" Sanna yelled as the Megazord cut down the first one. As the other two circled around for another attack, the pirates spun the megazord around and chased them down, slashing the second. The final CBA tried to ride away, but the pirates easily outpaced it and destroyed it as well. Now, only Fluvvie remained.

He charged forward. "Mega ROAR SLASH!" The pirates yelled. A jet of fire streamed from the Lion's moth at the same time the main body fired two sword beams. The three attacks hit Fluvvie, destroying him instantly.

The Rangers cheered as the Lion celebrated. Cole walked away. He had seen enough

* * *

"That's 4!" Bones cheered! "Four true powers down!"

"And 15 more to go." Joe responded.

"Well, Captain?" Allie asked.

"All right. I'll say it. We did a lot of good today." Crimzen smiled to himself. This "hero" thing could get addictive. 

* * *

**Today's theme song: Wild Force!**

**Wild Force!**  
**Wild Force Access!**

**Wild Force Power Rangers!**  
**We'll protect what's right forever.**  
**Wild Force Power Rangers!**  
**We'll protect this world together. **  
**Wild Force... Wild Force, Wild Force!**

**Power Rangers flying higher, Go!**  
**Wild Force running faster, Wild Force!**  
**Power Rangers stick together, Go!**  
**We will save the world!**

**Wild Force Access!**

**Wild Force Power Rangers! **  
**We'll protect what's right forever.**  
**Wild Force Power Rangers!**  
**We'll protect this world together.**

**(short guitar solo) **

**Wild Force Power Rangers!**  
**We'll protect this world together!**  
**Wild... Force... Wild Force! **


	8. Samurai Strike

Joe spun his swords in an arc, slashing through the stone pillars. He slashed the left most pillar with a horizontal slash and spun around, cutting an "X" shape into the third pillar before impaling the second pillar with his both swords. Pulling it out, he stepped back. All three pillars fell down.

The other pirates clapped.

"Impressive." Crimzen stood up. "Your swordsmanship is getting really good, Joe."

"It would seem so, Captain." Joe rested the blades against his shoulders.

The Zang detector went off.

"Let's put those skills in action!" Crimzen shouted as the team ran off.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

The Pirate Megazord landed, both blades slashing down. The Cy-born Arms scattered, all three trying to avoid the deadly blades.

"We don't have time for this." Crimzen sighed. The Rangers pulled out their Pirate Ranger keys.

"Star Burst!" The first Cy-Born Arms was hit by the barrage of cannonballs, exploding. The rangers pulled out their SPD keys, transforming into the Patrol Pirate Megazord.

"Final Judgment!" The rangers unloaded the Gatling Guns into the second Cy-Born Arms. As it exploded, the rangers pulled out the Mystic Force keys. The Megazord transformed into the Mystic Pirate Megazord.

"Mystic Spell Seal!" The Dragon flew from the Megazord, creating two massive exploding spell seals that detonated on the final Cy-Born Arms. The rangers walked away.

* * *

_**In Space**_

Prince Payne did not take this new loss well. He smashed his fist into the console screen, booted a unfortunate Cy-Born, and grabbed the mace of another to beat it to death with before Midos stopped him.

"My liege, you must be calm!" He explained

"How many times can these pirates ruin my plans?" Payne snarled.

"I will count up our losses." Muramassaca intoned. "Shut up!" Payne roared. "Lykia, how many elite do we have left before we have to use actual field commanders?"

"Quite a bit." Lykia answered vaguely.  
"Good. Get a new plan." Prince Payne glared at the new screen. "Sink those pirates."

* * *

_**On the Galaxy Galleon**_

The rangers listened to the ORACLE system's prophecy.

"The way of the warrior leads to the next goal."

Lucca groaned in frustration. "I hate this thing so much."

"The way of the warrior?" Crimzen thought this out. "Well, let's see." He searched up way of the warrior. The results came back. All 145,297 of them. "New plan." Crimzen declared.

"Wander the city on vague information hoping to get lucky?" Sanna snarked.

"And that's different from our usual plan how?" Bones fired back. The other rangers conceded the point. They landed in Panorama City. The rangers explored every dojo, every training center, every fighting tournament. They found nothing. At last they came to a sword fighting tournament. In it, a blond haired young man wilding a bokken fought a young, African American man wielding twin wooden dao. As the dao user spun and leaped, the bokken user gave a steady eyed look. The Bokken user blocked the strikes with ease, before landing a strike on the Dao user's chest.

"Nothing here either?" Crimzen, Allie, Bones and Sanna began to walk away, but Joe was transfixed. The scene before him morphed into a scene from his past.

_"Listen closely, cadets. Only the best of you will become the Amryian Honor guard in our war against the Zang!" Lieutenant Commander Sal Valis ordered. Joe fought with three other cadets, his swords a blur of motion. The other three Amryian cadets fell before him. Lieutenant Valis scowled, but covered it slightly. He unsheathed his sword. "Now, you try me." Valis' skilled sword fighting overwhelmed Joe, easily beating him down. A look of pure malice crossed the giant, scarred man's face. His sword swung down...only to be blocked mid-strike._

_"Sal, what are you doing to my little brother?" The new arrival looked like Joe, but with streaks of grey in his hair and battle hardened eyes._

_"Nothing, General Kassan." Valis retreated. Joe looked up. "Hey, Sid."_

_Later that day, Sid decided to show his younger brother his new technique. "Watch closely." Sid circled his arm before bracing it on his other arm. "X slasher!" Sid slashed twice with two lightning fast strikes, creating an "X" shaped energy shockwave. Joe marveled at his brother_

Sanna noticed Joe's drift off. "What's the matter, Jojo?" she mocked. Seeing Joe's expression, she stopped smiling. Joe shook his head. "I will be back." Joe walked over to the man with the bokken. "You are very skilled." he observed.

"Thanks. I practice every day." The blond stuck out his hand. "Jayden Shiba."

Joe shook. "Joe Kassan. I would request a sword fight from you."

Jayden thought for a minute, then agreed.

* * *

_**In Space**_

The Cy-Born were tossed through the door by a blue Cy-Born Commander, even stronger the elite.

"Great. Him." Prince Payne groaned. Muramassca blocked the strike from the new arrival.

"What do you want, Sattilizer?" Prince Payne asked

"Sattilizer? As in the King's Guard Sattilizer?"

Sattilizer strode past Midos and stared Payne down. "Your father sent me to help."

"Excellent." Paye laughed evilly. "Prepare an invasion party!"

* * *

Joe and Jayden faced off, Spin sword vs. Power Cutlass. The two clashed, swords sparking in the sun. Joe spun on his heel, launching a kick to Jayden's midsection but the Jayden blocked it with ease. Jayden swung his sword in a kendo strike. Joe blocked it and counterattacked. The two swung and parried each other until colliding in one final sword clash. An explosion interrupted their duel.

"Of course." Sanna snapped. "Just when it was getting good." The pirates took off.

The Pirates arrived, to see Prince Payne, Muramassaca, and Sattilizer.

"Alright, let's get this over with." Crimzen cracked his knuckles

"Set Sail!" The Rangers yelled, turning the Pirate keys in their morphers to transform into the Pirate rangers

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled. The rangers charged at Sattilizer, only for the Cy-Born to casually bat them all aside with his sword.

"Ok, stronger than our usual punks." Crimzen noted. "Let's use these!" The pirates pulled out the Mighty Morphin' keys.

"IT'S MORPHING TIME!" They roared as one. Transforming into the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, they charged Sattilizer. Sanna pulled out her Power Daggers and slashed , but Sattilizer just smashed her out of the air with a move filled with disdain. Allie attempted to fire an arrow with her Power Bow, but Sattilizer slashed the blast, then slashed Allie. Bones, as the black ranger, tried fire his Power Axe, but Sattilizer just cut him down as well. Joe used the power lance, but Sattilizer simply spun out of the way to strike Joe as well. Crimzen followed up with the original Power Sword, slashing and striking. Sattilizer blocked them all and slashed Crimzen twice.

"New plan?" Sanna asked?

"New Plan." Crimzen acknowledged.

"Let me fight the Prince." Joe said. "If you remove the head of a beast, the body dies." Joe explained. Crimzen nodded. It was a good plan  
"Go Galactic!" The rangers transformed into the Galaxy rangers. Four rangers charged Sattilizer, while Joe rushed toward Payne.

Before Joe could land an attack, Muramassaca blocked his strike. "No one will harm my prince." He declared.

"I will see about that." Joe charged, weapon in hand. He actually managed to dodge multiple strikes, but Muramassaca was just too skilled. Three slashes knocked Joe from Galaxy to Pirate form, sending him rolling across the ground.

Meanwhile, the other rangers were...not doing too well. Sattilizer had easily taken all four out of their Galaxy forms and was beating them handily. Crimzen was knocked against a car. Stars danced in his eyes.

"Are you alright Captain?" Allie asked.

"You kidding? I'M HAVING FUN!" Crimzen ran back into the fight.

With Joe, he had locked blades with Muramassaca again.

"I am impressed, boy." Muramassaca knocked Joe away and adopted a familiar stance. Joe's heart sank as the move powered up.

"X Slasher!" The Cy-Born General fired an X shaped blast. Joe was sent flying, demorphing as he flew. His spine smashed into a wall.  
"He...can not be." Joe stammered in pain. "YOU CAN'T BE MY BROTHER! YOU CAN'T BE SID!"

"Well, not anymore." Payne confirmed Joe's fear. "Before the cyborg rebirthing process, he was Sid Kassan, a captured General in the Amryian Army. We made him into the perfect bodyguard." Payne laughed. "How ironic. Time for a family reunion! Muramassaca, kill him."

As Muramassaca powered up another blast, a gunshot rang out! Prince Payne looked down at his stomach, realizing he'd been shot! Blue blood leaked on his white robes. Payne looked around, spotting a half conscious Crimzen, who fired again and again, forcing the Zang trio to retreat.

"Joe. Let's go." Crimzen grabbed his teammate.

* * *

Later that day, Allie woke Crimzen up from his nap.

"Crimzen, Joe is gone."

Crimzen opened his eyes. "Yeah, figured as much."

* * *

Joe sat on the edge of a cliff, flashing back to the worst day of his life.

_"Joe, run!" Sid yelled as the many, many Cy-born surrounded him. "I will hold them off as long as I can!"_

"Brother!" Joe was frozen. "This is insane! Even you can not beat so many."

Sid just smiled before charging back to the fight.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice spoke up. It was Jayden. Jaden sat down. "You ok?"

"No. Just thinking of the worst day of my life." Joe explained.

"You lost your family. But the way I see it, you gained one too." Jayden stood up. "I was in the same place as you once. But my friends, they helped me out." he smiled. "They saved me. And yours saved you."

Joe looked off in the distance, remembering the day a red eyed, dark skinned man arrived to help him fight off the Zang trying to kill him. They fought like they rehearsed it, standing back to back. They slashed and stabbed, defeating the Cy-born, and the man had said something Joe never forgot after the battle. "If you want death, stay here. But, if you should wish to be free, come with me." He had. And never looked back. Joe looked at Jayden. "Yes. You are right." Joe's morpher went off, alerting him to a Cy-Born attack.

Joe stood up to leave, but Jayden wasn't done. He handed Joe a white disk. "Here. For luck." An afterimage of the Red Samurai ranger glowed over Jayden for a second. Joe nodded, then ran off.

* * *

The other four rangers were getting beaten rather soundly. They had taken down the Cy-born easily, but Sattilizer was still alive and too much for them. More Cy-born had arrived as well.

Joe walked up to his friends. "I am here." Crimzen clapped Joe's shoulder. "Welcome back."

"Ready to rock, Boy Blue?" Sanna asked. Joe smirked confidently. "I am always ready."

"Set Sail!" The rangers yelled as one.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and the Cy-Born could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

Sanna handed Joe her saber. "Here, Joe." She ran forward with Bones and Allie. Joe and Crimzen stood back to back, fighting as they did long ago. They slashed and stabbed, stuck and cut, like a dance of death.

Allie, Bones and Sanna shot down the Cy-born that weren't in the red and blue duo's range. Coming together, they decided to take down Sattilizer. "Go Go Samurai!" They yelled as one, transforming into the Samurai rangers. The girls and Bones slashed in a storm, slashing Sattilizer away.

"Fire Smasher!" Crimzen activated the flame disk and leaped high into the air. "Blazing strike!" He slammed the Zanbato down on Sattilizer, freeing Joe up for a move. "Here is a present from a new friend!" Using the white disk, Joe created a second spin sword. The two blue warriors leaped into the air, but this time Joe was the one blocking all of Sattilizer's attacks. He sent the blue commander smashing to the ground. Sattilizer rose shakily. "You...where did this power come from?"

"You guys never learn." Sanna laughed.

"It is our bond as friends, as family." Joe explained.

"Time for you to go!" Crimzen declared as the rangers turned back into their pirate forms. They inserted their keys into their Cutlasses and assumed the poses for Final Slash.

"FINAL SLASH!" Five energy slashes hit Sattilizer, blowing him up.

In space, The Zang Prince held his wound as he ordered Lykia to fire the Magna Cannons to revive the fallen Sattilizer.

The rangers responded, as per tradition, by immediately summoning their Megazord. They created the Wild Pirate Megazord, firing a blast of energy from the mouth of the Lion, but Sattilizer blocked it. Sattilizer fired off continuous sword beams, buffeting the rangers.

"We can't get close!" Sanna punched her wheel.

"Yes. We. Can!" Joe grew focused. Almost in response to him, the Samurai keys began to glow.

"Another True Power." Crimzen grabbed the key out of the air. The other rangers followed his lead, inserting the keys.

The Lion broke apart, becoming the ranger symbols of the samurai rangers. It fused into the Pirate Megazord, the pirate hat replaced by a Shogun helmet and the cutlasses transformed into a double bladed Naginata.

"Samurai Pirate Megazord!" The Rangers yelled,

Sattilizer summoned Cy-Born Arms to save himself, but the rangers simply cut them all down like stalks of grass, ending in a spinning tornado slash.

After knocking Sattilizer down with a strike from the naginata, the rangers channeled their powers. "Finishing attack!" They roared, transforming the naginata into a megasized version of the fire smasher. "Samurai Flame Strike!" They slammed the fire blade down, utterly destroying Sattilizer.

* * *

Joe stared out his window. _I may have lost my brother. But I've gained a new family as well. _He smiled at the others, who were too busy arguing about the next move to see him. _But Muramassaca...I will deal with alone. I will destroy him and release Sid's soul._

**[Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, Emily:] Samurai forever!**  
** [Jayden:] Huh! - Jayden.**  
** [Mia:] Huh! - Mia.**  
** [Mike:] Huh! - Mike.**  
** [Kevin:] Huh! - Kevin.**  
** [Emily:] Huh! - Emily.**  
**[Antonio]Huh - Antonio!**  
** Go Go Power Rangers!**  
** Go Go Power Rangers!**  
** Rangers Together!**  
** Samurai Forever!**

** Go Go Power Rangers!**  
** Go Go Power Rangers!**  
** Rangers Together!**  
** Samurai Forever!**


	9. Dark Heart

(Author's notes: Sorry! Was sick yesterday)

Crimzen closed his eyes. Joe and Sanna stood before him, each holding two swords. Bones and Allie stood on either side of him, blasters leveled at him. Time seemed to slow down for the red eyed hero. He opened his eyes as Joe rushed forward and Sanna swung the swords, whip style. Crimzen sidestepped the swordsman, then jumped backwards to avoid the blasts from Bones and Allie, before nimbly avoiding Sanna's strikes. Holding Joe off with his cutlass, Crimzen fired three shots, tagging the other rangers. Kicking Joe away, Crimzen slashed the dirt with his saber, kicking it into Joe's eyes. Joe instinctively blocked his face with his hands, opening him up for a quick slash.

"Still got it." Crimzen rested the blade on his shoulder, spinning the blaster before holstering it.

"You are very good, if a little bit of a unfair fighter." Joe ascertained.

"Just what you'd expect from the last of the Carmine Corsairs." Sanna nursed her shoulder. Even at 20% power, those shots hurt.

Crimzen's smile faded and he stared out the porthole, a faraway look in his eyes. As quickly as it came, it vanished. "Bones, activate the ORACLE."

The ORACLE's usual melodic tone was instead raised in panic. "The Black Red, the Dark Heart approaches! A force of chaos changes everything!"

The pirates looked at each other. As one they all said what was on their minds.

"Stako."

* * *

_**In Space, heading towards Earth.**_

A ship approached, flying a flag of a skull playing a trumpet.

A man, Polynesian looking with bright scarlet eyes and a streak of red in his hair, stared out the window. A Three corner Hat rested on his head, and a coat of bloody red was on his back, over a white shirt and black pants. "The Treasure must be here. And Jackie as well." the man smiled.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

_**In Space  
**_

The Zang armada debated what to do about the new ship.

"I say we blow it up." Prince Payne decided.

"Yes, your Majesty." Muramassaca bowed.

"Wait! If our defenses didn't do that already, he isn't on our list of enemies." Midos explained.

"But the ship matches no known allies either" Lykia responded.  
Payne sighed. "You know what? Let's see how this play's out." He walked away. "Come on Muramassaca."  
"Yes, your Majesty." As the two walked away, Midos stared at the mystery ship

* * *

_**On Earth**_

Crimzen rubbed his neck. This prophecy was grating him.

Allie patted the Captain's shoulder. "Whatever it is, we can handle it." she comforted.

"Besides, Captain, you're the toughest guy we know!" Sanna cheered Crimzen up as well.

"Oh, it's 'Captain' now, Jackie?" A voice called out. Crimzen whirled around, a look of pure hatred on his face. The man from the ship, the other pirate was there.

"Hello, Philippe." Crimzen took his hands out of his pockets.

"Crimzen, you know him?" Bones asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The man bowed, removing his three cornered hat "Philippe Vincenzo Bellamy. At your service."  
"What do you want?" Crimzen snarled. The other pirates edged away. Crimzen was streaming hatred like a black miasma.  
"Same thing you're here for, Jackie. The Treasure."  
The Red in Crimzen's eyes extended, blotting out the white. He drew and fired his blaster, 6 shots all aimed at Philippe's skull, but the other man dodged to the side so casually, it was almost insulting. Crimzen followed up by rushing him with the Power Cutlass. Philippe revealed a sword of his own, a black bladed, silver handled Power Cutlass and a Flintlock Blaster with a similar design; both with his symbol on them.. The two engaged in a dance of Death, firing and slashing, dodging each other's attacks. As Crimzen went for a final stab, a laser blast separated the two! Three massive Cy-Born Arms had appeared.

Joe and Bones pulled their leader away from the current fight.

"This isn't over." Crimzen snarled.

"Nothing ever is, Jackie." Philippe watched them walk off.

The Pirate Megazord easily slashed the Cy-Born, blocking their clumsy attacks and slicing like the CBA were standing still

"Let's use this!" Sanna yelled, pulling out her Mystic Force key.

"Right!" Joe, Bones and Allie acknowledged.

"Yeah." Crimzen monotone, causing the other rangers to stare at him.  
"Captain, are you still with us?" Joe asked.

"Huh?" Crimzen snapped out of it. "Yeah!"  
The Ranger Keys were turned and the Mystic Pirate Megazord was summoned.

"Mystic Spell Seal!" The dragon executed it's finishing move, exploding one of the CBA.

Next, the rangers formed the Patrol Pirate Megazord.

"Final Judgment!" The Pirates unloaded on the two remaining Cy-Born Arms, blowing them to pieces.

"So, that's what a True Power can do?" Philippe watched the fight. "I owe Midos one."

* * *

The four pirates stared at Crimzen, who was still emanating a aura of pure, unfiltered rage.

"Captain, who was that man?" Bones finally asked.

"He's my concern, not yours!" Crimzen snapped.

"Isn't it?" Allie asked. "We're your crew, the Pirate Squadron led by the Red Rogue."

"Eternal Wanderers of the Sea of Stars." Joe rose as well.

"Searching for the Universe's Greatest Treasure." Sanna stood too.

"We've fought with you and bled for you." Bones jumped up.

"So, at the very least, Captain Jack Crimzen, tell us what this man did!" Allie demanded.

Crimzen was startled out of his dour mood. His crew. They knew just what to say.

"It was about 2 years ago..." Crimzen began. "Back then, there were 6 of us. Me, Philippe, Mal, Sali, Akira, and Him. Legend Red."

_The Galaxy Galleon landed, and the six warriors ran out. Crimzen was flanked by a huge man with bright blue scales (Mal) and a woman with pink skin and bright yellow eyes (Sali). Philippe was behind an alien of indeterminable gender, with green skin and pointed ears (Akira). Leading the charge was a red Ranger with a flame patterned Visor. They fought the Zang empire's men and grabbed a chest._

"That's who we were. The Carmine Corsairs, collectors of the Ranger Keys, fighting the Zang. It was the happiest I'd been since the loss of Amaranth.

Crimzen sighed. "But Everything changed on that day."

_Legend Red set the chest down. "We have just about enough." he announced._

_"Now we get the Great treasure!" Akira stretched an arm_  
_"Make those Frelling Zang pay!" Mal punched his hand with his fist._  
_"For everything." Sali sharpened her knives._

_As Crimzen approached the chest, Philippe shot him in the shoulder, knocking him down. The other Corsairs rose, but Midos and a legion of Cy-born appeared._

_"You ever hear of the theory of Equivalent Exchange?" Philippe asked. "To gain, you must sacrifice something. I sacrificed you." Philippe smiled wickedly._

_As the other three attacked the Cy-Born, Legend Red gave Crimzen an order. "Jackie! Get to the Galaxy Galleon! Go!"_

_Crimzen ran, explosions chasing him. Cy-born surrounded him. Flames Everywhere. No way out! Then, he was there. Legend Red. He fought off two Cy-Born, then handed Crimzen the box of ranger keys. "Jackie...No, Crimzen. Take these keys. Guard them well. Find the Great Treasure. For all our sakes." And then he was gone, rushing back into the fire and explosions_.

Crimzen finished his story. He fist was clenched so hard, blood began to spill. Without a word, Allie hugged the Captain. Sanna did the same, then Bones. Even Joe clasped Crimzen's shoulder.

* * *

Midos stood behind Philippe.

"What's your plan?" Midos asked. "What do you want on this planet."

"Oh, you'll see." Philippe smiled to himself, red eyes extending to cover the white of his corneas. "You'll see."

* * *

The main computer of the Galaxy Galleon sounded off.  
"Captain, incoming message." Sanna announced

"Answer it!" Crimzen's rage eyes activated again. He knew, without a doubt, who is was.

"Hi, Jackie!" Philippe waved as if he was greeting a dear friend. "Hi, Jackie's crew! Hey are you guys busy tomorrow? I want to talk."

"We'll be there. Wherever you want to meet." Crimzen glared at his former friend.

"Great! See you tomorrow! I'll send the coordinates to the Galleon!" Philippe hung up.

* * *

The five Pirate Squadron rangers marched in one line. Each one wore a look of grim determination. They approached Philippe and halted.

"Oh, you brought your crew with you?" the traitorous pirate asked his counterpart.

"They're here because they wanted to be." Crimzen explained. "Now, talk."

"Did you know, there are Extra Rangers?" Philippe asked.

"Extra what?" Sanna gasped. More keys than the ones they gathered?

Philippe held up 5 keys. The Green Mighty Morphing Ranger, The Green Samurai Storm Ranger. the Gold Zeo Ranger, The Quantum Ranger and the SPD Omega Ranger. "An Extra ranger. More keys than the core rangers. And I can use them with this." Philippe revealed a Trumpet . Tossing the keys into the air, Philippe put the trumpet to his lips. The ranger keys landed, and he began to play. The Rangers manifested, soulless husks of Extra Rangers with all of their skills.

"Set Sail!" The rangers yelled as one.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and Philippe could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them. He snapped his fingers and the empty shell rangers fired, but the pirates cut the blasts in half, causing them to explode behind them. The rangers charged, facing off against various fighters. Crimzen fought Quantum, Joe battling MMPR Green, Allie battling Omega, Sanna fighting Zeo Gold, and Joe fighting Samurai. Allie kept her opponent at a distance for a bit, but the empty shell ranger eventually closed the distance, twisting her arm in a painful lock. As she cried out, Joe looked over to her. He tossed his blaster, and less than an instant later, Allie tossed her Cutlass. Snatching the second blaster out of the air, Allie rose her leg in a display of flexibility to kick Omega in the face to release her. Then, she turned swiftly and opened fire. Joe, meanwhile, had grabbed the sword and had easily started to turn the tide on MMPR Green. He blocked the shell's blows before landing a hard strike of his own on the chest shield, knocking the ranger away. Joe chased after it.

Sanna struggled with the overwhelming power of Zeo Gold. "Bones!" She yelled. The nimble doctor was doing his best not to be cut. Upon the girl's words, he tossed his sword, end over end, toward Zeo Gold. Sanna threw her gun to Bones, who caught it and blasted away at the samurai. Sanna combined the two swords and began to block the Gold Rangers powers with even greater ferocity.

Crimzen was keeping up with the Quantum Ranger, but he couldn't break free! Allie went down from a strong punch to her belt by Omega, who activated blast mode on his Omega Morpher before slamming his fist into the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave. Bones was slashed up by the Samurai's blade, moving as fast as his ninja counterparts. "So fast." Bones marveled aloud. As The Samurai attacked again, Bones blocked as well as he could. The Green Pirates foot slipped, and both fell down the cliff. The Pirate recovered first. "Gun beats sword!" He yelled, emptying both barrels into the hollow ranger.

Sanna was holding her own against the Gold ranger, even managing to front kick him in the chest at the same time the Gold Ranger hit her with a similar move. As the emotionless ranger rose up, Sanna revealed her signature style. Her whip swords battered the ranger, knocking him right back down.  
Joe, for his part, was starting to gain ground on MMPR Green. He slashed through Green's energy attack before slashing the evil ranger five times, moving so fast it looked like only one. Allie had recovered from the blast, switching both blasters into one hand. As Omega threw a punch, Allie caught it, shooting Omega point blank in the stomach before rising and shooting him away.

Crimzen dodged Quantum's sword strikes and took a deep breath. As Time seemed to slow for him, he planned his next move. Quantum thrust a strike for his face, but Crimzen dodged it, grabbing his blaster and firing into Quantum. As the Time ranger stumbled, Crimzen hit a capoeira kick to Quantum's face, followed by a hard spinning kick. The five pirates united as their enemies slowly rose in a group.

The Rangers put their ranger keys into their weapons. "Final Blast!" Allie and Bones fired two guns apiece into Omega and Samurai.

"Final Slash!" Sanna and Joe hit their opponents with a point blank energy slash/

"Final Crash!" Crimzen fired his energy shot, then chased it with a Sword Shockwave, blasting Quantum. The five hollow rangers exploded, then reverted to keys.

"Now for you, Philippe. Pray to whatever deity you worship."

"Oh, please don't hurt me, Jackie." Philippe sarcastically begged. An explosion KO'd the other 4 rangers. The Silver Space ranger, Robo-Knight, the Lunar Wolf Ranger, the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers, Solaris Knight, the White Tiger MMPR/Thunder Ranger, the white Dino thunder ranger, the gold Samurai ranger and the Mercury Overdrive Ranger! An army of sixth rangers!

The new army beat down the pirates as Philippe laughed. Mercury and White Dino slashing Allie apart, She demorphed, but White Dino dragged her up by her hair so Mercury could punch her in the face. Sanna was being beaten down by Gold and Silver RPM, demophing only to be hit by their pommels. Bones tried to fight off Silver Space and Lunar, but they simply beat him down. As he demorphed, Lunar kicked him in the face hard enough to break one of his horns. Joe struggled to fight Robo-Knight and White Tiger but he was disarmed and slashed repeatedly. He demorphed and White Tiger kicked him away from his swords.

Crimzen, struggling against Samurai gold and Solaris Knight, spotted his friends being tortured. As he struggled to help them, He was blasted away.

"Now what Jackie?" Philippe asked. "What will you do?"

Crimzen rose up, but Philippe's army all fired on him at once. The explosion hit Crimzen dead center. He blacked out.

* * *

Crimzen's right eye opened, his left eye still in darkness, in the ship's medical bay. Allie, at his bedside, and Bones, his doctor called the other two pirates. "Welcome back, Captain." Bones announced.

"You've been unconscious for three days.." The Pink Pirate explained. The other rangers were bandaged up, obviously worse for wear.

"Thanks guys." Crimzen grimaced in pain. "Hey, Bones, can you please get my eye out of the bandage."

Bones couldn't meet Crimzen's gaze. Instead, he only whispered. "I did the best I could, Captain." and handed Crimzen a mirror and a note. The note read "5 new keys for an eye. Fair trade, right Jackie?" And in the mirror, testament to the explosion Crimzen had survived, was the scar going from his right cheek to his left temple. His left eye was...well, it's better left unsaid.

Crimzen tossed the mirror, and it shattered against the wall.

_**Ending theme: I thought I heard the Old Man say: **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her." **_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay, **_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high **_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**She shipped it green and none went by. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**We swear by rote for want of more. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	10. Battle for the Keys

Crimzen affixed his new eye patch. "Listen up, Crew. As long as Philippe has those ranger keys, he's a major threat. We need those keys. So we need to find Philippe as fast as possible."

The crew agreed.

"Bones, scan the planet for Philippe's ship. Sanna, make sure the ship's weapons are loaded. Joe, make sure the keys are ready to rock. Allie, get the Blasters and Cutlasses ready." The Pirates were going to war.

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

Crimzen stood alone, remembering the destruction of Amaranth. The screams, the fear, the chaos. He had managed to get off world through sheer luck, finding a dead man and stealing his space craft. He had fled to a planet close by, intending to steal enough to eat. And there he met the crew. The Carmine Corsairs. They had took him in, trained him, and taught him to be a pirate. After the betrayal of Philippe, he had wandered the stars alone. until he met them. One by one, he gathered his loyal crew. Stoic and cool Joe. Wild and roguish Sanna, Sweet and smart Allie, quirky and clumsy Bones. They were his crew, his friends. And Philippe would pay for spilling their blood.

"Captain. We've found him!" Allie raced toward the Captain, who turned silently and stalked back into the ship.

"His ship is here, Captain." Bones pointed at a café name on the screen. "He comes here every day."  
"Set sail to Café on the Lake." Crimzen ordered, sitting down on his Captain's chair.

* * *

"Excuse me, miss?" Philippe lightly grabbed the waitress' hand. "Another Cappuccino please, with extra foam." As he started to take a sip, his phone-like communicator to his ship beeped.

"Miss?" Philippe got the cute waitress' attention again. "Does this place have insurance?"

"Yeah, why?"

A Power Cutlass smashed through the window, impaling itself into the chair Philippe had just been sitting in. Crimzen stormed in, pausing only to retrieve his sword. "Get the civilians out." As his crew got the café's customers and staff out, Crimzen pulled out his blaster. Philippe responded by hitting him with a chair. The pirate ranger dropped his blaster, but instead clocked Philippe in the face. As the dark heart pirate went down, he launched a capoeira kick that struck Crimzen in the jaw knocking him down. The Captain hit the ground, rising up with an uppercut that dusted Philippe's chin. The Black Heart pirate hit the counter. As Crimzen leapt to grab his blaster, Philippe shot it farther away.

"This was completely pointless, Jackie." Philippe licked the blood off his own lip. " The keys are still in my ship. Come to the quarry and I'll give them to you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I always honor my deals." Philippe responded. "Also because I haven't shot you yet."

Crimzen nodded his assent.

* * *

"Guys." Crimzen sat with the others. "It's me he wants. You don't have to go." He closed his eyes, remembering the beating his team endured. "You don't have to get hurt again."

"Captain. We are pirates. We get hurt." Joe reminded.

"We can take a few hits." Sanna grinned, revealing her chipped fang, a memento of the beating.

"And if you go alone, you won't make it back." Bones stood up, knocking over his chair in his excitement.

"The Squadron fights together." Allie stated simply.

Crimzen smiled at his crew. "Then let's go get the keys."

* * *

The Pirates approached the quarry. They were going to get those keys.

Philippe sat on a cliff, kicking his legs in glee. "You're here!" He waved to the pirates.

"Shut up and summon your hollow rangers, you piece of stako." Crimzen snarled. Philippe rolled his eyes and played his trumpet, summoning his 10 hollow rangers.

"Set Sail!" The rangers yelled as one.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and Philippe could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen roared, and the rangers unloaded their blasters on the ten hollow rangers before charging them. Crimzen fired at Solaris Knight, who blocked it with his cape and returned fire. Crimzen slashed through the blasts and dodged Gold Samurai's attacks. "C'mon, you can't even hit a one eyed man?" he asked, blocking the strikes with ease. Joe fought Robo-Knight and White Tiger, keeping them off him with precise blocks and dodges.  
Bones dodged and rolled, evading Lunar Wolf and Silver space. Sanna fought the RPM twins giving and recieing slashes in record speeds. Allie faced off against Mercury and White Dino. barely avoiding them. Sanna received a mean cut, and rolled down the hill, landing where Allie fought. As the feline alien got hit and went down, her yellow clad friend kicked the attackers away and helped her friend to her feet. The two girls went back to back "Hey, Allie?" Sanna asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Lovely Storm?"  
"Lovely Storm." Allie leaped into the air, firing her blaster as Sanna spun low with her whip sword. The barrage assailed the hollow rangers, knocking down RPM Gold and Silver. Allie and Sanna followed it up by leaping and slashing Mercury and White Dino. Allie slashed across, then Sanna slashed diagonally. The Mercury and Dino rangers glowed and fell, returning to key form.

"Two down!" Sanna yelled, before the duo ran to face the RPM rangers.

Bones threw his blaster and sword into the air, before tying Lunar and Silver space with his grappling hook. Tying the rope to his own body, he attempted to retrieve the weapons, but the two hollow rangers pulled him away. Joe, seeing his friend's distress, jumped down. He slashed the the tied up rangers, knoicking them down long enough for Joe to grab his weapons. Joe and Bones opened fire on Robo-knight and White Tiger, knocking them back down. The blue and green pirates turned quicly, unleashing a chain of slashes on the Silver Space and Lunar Wolf rangers in perfect sync. The two hollow rangers fell, transforming back into keys. The two ran back up the cliff to attack White Tiger and Robo-Knight.

Crimzen blocked the strikes of Gold Samurai. As Solaris Knight threw a kick, Crimzen heard it coming and blocked it. The Red Rogue fired his blaster at Gold Samurai to send him spiraling away, then dodged a blast from Solaris Knight. Gold Samurai attacked, but Crimzen blocked it. Out of the corner of his good eye, Crimzen sensed something. Solaris Knight had launched a jump kick! Crimzen pulled Gold Samurai in front of him, letting him get hit by the kick instead. As Gold Samurai fell, Crimzen attacked Solaris Knight. He dodged all the magic blasts with ease, firing and slashing with his cutlass. As Solaris Knight was sent rolling away, Gold samurai attacked. Crimzen blocked the slash and shot Gold Samurai in the chest before unleashing a powerful slash on the samurai. Turning on his heel, Crimzen fired off another slash to Gold's back. Gold transformed into a key and Crimzen rushed toward Solaris Knight. The Knight fired, but Crimzen slashed through them all. He kicked Solaris Knight away, launching him far away. Crimzen fired his Flintlock Blaster, shooting the knight down.

The Pirate Rangers came together as the injured hollow rangers limped into a group. the Rangers activated their key slots on their weapons. The Pirates leveled their blasters at the hollow rangers.

"Final Crash!" They yelled, firing the blasters before launching an energy wave from their swords. The energy waves connected with the energy shots, creating a powerful attack that defeated the final 5 hollow rangers.

"And that's that." Crimzen declared.

"Where's Philippe?" Bones asked. The rangers looked around. The Dark Heart Pirate had vanished.

* * *

"15 new keys." Sanna nearly purred in delight. "So shiny."

" Guys, I'm sorry." Crimzen looked over his crew. "You got hurt because of me, bled because of me."

"What are you talking about, Captain?" Joe asked, a hint of a smile on his face/

"This isn't the first time we've gotten into a fight because of you." Sanna laughed, tousling Joe's hair. He rolled his eyes, but allowed it.

"We fight, steal and heal. Rinse and repeat." Bones sat down.

"That's what pirates do!" Allie finished.

Crimzen smiled. "Right. Alright, pirates. Get ready for the next adventure."

* * *

With the ship on autopilot, Philippe laughed to himself.

"Oh, Jackie. You may have set me back today, but..." He reached into his pockets, revealing more ranger keys. "I have more."

_**Ending theme: I thought I heard the Old Man say: **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her." **_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay, **_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high **_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**She shipped it green and none went by. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her! **_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her. **_

_**We swear by rote for want of more. **_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!" **_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore. **_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	11. Turbo Insanity

Sanna and Allie sighed as they watched the new Justin Stewart movie. Justin played an Interpol agent infiltrating the world of illegal racing and smuggling. In the current scene, Justin was in a knife fight with the Big Bad of the movie, sans shirt. "Alright, Devlin." Justin's character snarled. "Let's shift into turbo!" The two movie men ran at each other...then Crimzen changed the feed.

"HEY!" Both girls yelled.

"Work time, ladies." Crimzen walked off, coat swirling in his wake. "Bones-"

"On it, Captain!" Bones keyed up the ORACLE.

"The Shift approaches. The Boy has grown into a man. Only he can lead to your next goal."

Crimzen thought this one over. "OK, so we just have to find someone young, with a connection to the Rangers." He stood up. "Should be easy here in Angel Grove. Pirates, move out!"

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

_**Zang Fleet**_

Lykia angrily turned to Covetine . "Listen, NVous, you must retrieve this Earth human!" She held up a picture of Justin Stewart. "He is vital to our plans."

"Anything for you, Lykia!" Covetine yelled. The Zang Lieutenant was white and black striped on one side, purple and orange striped on the other. He had small feather like protrusions sprouting from his shoulder blades. He stared at the scientist, love in his eyes. But, something didn't add up. "What do you need this particular human for?"

"Because of complex reasons you wouldn't understand! Now go!" Covetine walked away, leaving Lykia alone. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then hugged the picture to herself. She was finally going to meet Justin Stewart!

* * *

_**On Earth**_

The pirates sat down, exhausted. It seemed like EVERY adult had a story about being saved by the rangers, but none had the True Power. They were ready to move on when they heard a commotion. They saw a man being chased by Zang Cy-Born soldiers and Covetine. The rangers morphed and ran to help. Crimzen slashed at NVous, who backed away, allowing his Cy-born to weather the attacks instead. Crimzen slashed on the head, slashed a second across the chest and spin-kicked a third.

"No! You'll ruin everything!" NVous roared.

"That appears to be a 'you' problem." Joe spun his sword and slashed the Cy-born in front of him before elbowing the one behind him. Sanna sliced down, cutting the Cy-born in front of her before firing off a thrust kick to knock another away. Bones rolled along the ground, catching a Cy-Born in a leg lock before booting it in the face.

"Huh. These are the Pirate Squadron?" The movie star relaxed, watching the fight.

Allie dodged a mace strike, bending back to watch it sail over her head. "Captain! Let's use this!" she held up her Mighty Morphin' key with one hand and fired her blaster with the other, shooting the Cy-born approaching Crimzen's blind side.

The Rangers yelled as one "It's Morphin' time!" as they turned the keys in their Pirate Morphers, transforming into the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers.

"Power Lance!" Joe blocked a mace strike with ease, sending the Cy-born smashing into the ground. "Power Daggers!" Sanna slashed a Cy-Born, kicked a second, and jumped on a third, stabbing with both daggers. "Power Axe!" Bones rolled away from the Cy-born before turning around and shooting the whole crowd behind him. "Power Bow!" Allie yelled, blocking two mace strikes with the bow before knocking them away. She fired two energy arrows at the cy-Born, short circuiting them easily. "Power Sword!" Crimzen slashed two Cy-Born, then spun around to slash three more. The rangers finished off the remaining Cy-Born, and they the cybernetic aliens exploded.

"You pirates will ruin everything!" Covetine fired off a bolt of electricity, exploding near the rangers. Joe and Sanna leaped out, striking with their blades. Allie and Bones juped up after them, firing and hitting NVous with the lasers in their weapons. As he tumbled down, Crimzen ran a hand along the power sword.

"Time to end this!" The red ranger rushed at the cyborg alien, who rose excitedly. _I can do this! A real life barehanded blade block! _Covetine raised his hands to catch the blade

The sword came down. The hands came together, missing the sword entirely. The blade slashed down, leaving trail of sparks in its wake. Hands still clapped together, Covetine lowered his gaze in pain to Crimzen. "You're pretty good!" he declared. "Thanks." Crimzen sent the alien cyborg flying with another swing of his sword. Covetine weighed his options as he rose, then decided to save his dignity in a tactical retreat. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Well, that happened." Crimzen deadpanned as the rangers shifted back into their pirate forms then demorphed.

Sanna and Allie began to freak out over who they rescued. "You're...You're...JUSTIN STEWART!" They both freaked out at the actor.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Yep." He put his hands in his pockets. "Thanks for the help. I couldn't have taken that many without my turbo powers."

"Turbo what now?" Bones yelled.

"Yeah." An afterimage of Turbo Blue appeared over Justin, but he waved it away. "You Pirates must be looking for the True Powers to unlock the Great Treasure."

"So. you going to help us?"Crimzen asked impatiently. "Yeah, I was getting to that." Justin explained. "I'm actually shooting a movie right now, _Hunter Dark and the Shadow Stone_ but other actors ran off when those Zang jerks attacked us. If you could fill in for them, I'll get you the True Power of the Turbo rangers."

The pirates agreed, returning to the set with Justin. "There you are!" The director cried, hugging the actor. "And you found replacement actors!" He appraised each pirate. "The horned one would make a great villain! Patches can be the Chief, tall guy can be the rival turned evil, Calico can be the love interest that dies, and Silver eyes can be the bad girl who betrays him."

Bones looked at the other rangers. "Are we really doing this?" he asked.

"You see another choice?" Crimzen asked, getting his trademark coat replaced by a black trench coat.

* * *

An hour later, as Allie and Justin shot the tragic death scene, Crimzen watched with his usual easy smile, drinking a glass of juice.

"Please, Hunter ." Allie's character, Silver Falls, begged as she bled from the wound (carefully applied with red dye and CGI). "Just one kiss." As the two drew closer, there was a shattering sound. The glass in Crimzen's hand had broken, shattered into pieces. Crimzen smiled again. "Sorry. Don't know my own strength." He laughed it off as a joke and they resumed filming.

* * *

Lykia danced in joy. She was finally going to meet Justin Stewart! If she had known a man like that existed, she wouldn't have upgraded herself. She waltzed and pirouetted with herself, not realizing Covetine was watching her. "She-she was using me?" he realized in shock. "It's that man's fault. That man." Covetine punched the wall. "JUSTIN STEWART MUST BE DESTROYED!"

* * *

Sanna strode over to Justin confidently. "This is your last chance, Sam. Surrender peacefully and you won't get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt. I'm going to hurt them." Justin's character snarled. Sanna turned to leave, but Justin caught her hand. They stared into each other's eyes. Joe's character stuck his sword in between the two.

"Cut! Joe, you're early again." The Director yelled.

"My apologies." Joe walked over to where Crimzen stood. "How you doing, Crimzen?"

"I'm ok, just feeling...annoyed for some reason." Crimzen sighed.

"Indeed." Joe agreed. "I almost wish the Zang would attack so I could work through these odd feelings." Just then Covetine attacked, body alight with flames! The set was set ablaze with Covetine's attack. "Justin STEWART!" He roared. He attacked, but Lykia appeared and blocked him.

"Covetine! I said 'capture' him, not 'destroy' him!" She scolded.

"I have to!" Covetine pointed toward Justin. "My blazing heart yearns to defeat him."

Crimzen and Joe glanced at each other, knowing how the Zang felt, and feeling ashamed of it.

"Lykia, move away from him!" Covetine roared.

"No." She stood up, ready to fight.

The rangers watched the intense face off.

"So...this stako is happening." Sanna finally stated.

Lykia ran off, grabbing Justin along the way. Covetine gave chase. "And now this is happening." Crimzen weighed his options, then laughed. "Let's go save him."

"Set Sail!" The rangers yelled as one.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of his swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at the monsters

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one, and Philippe could almost see the pirate flag waving behind them.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen roared, but Covetine was gone. He was behind them, running after Lykia and Justin. "Getting real sick of this guy." Crimzen rubbed his neck. "Bones, hurt him." Bones literally leaped to obey, slashing with his Cutlass before going between Covetine's legs and kicking him away. Sanna and Allie sliced Covetine out of the air. Joe and Crimzen sliced him up next, felling Covetine easily. "Let's finish him."

"Not so fast!" Covetine yelled "Flames of Jealousy!" He lit himself on fire again, slamming his body into the rangers repeatedly.

"Flaming slash!" The Zang cyborg slashed the rangers with his claws, a fiery blast that knocked them back.

"You want to go fast?" Bones asked. "Let's go fast!" The rangers pulled out their ranger keys, miming operating a steering wheel before inserting them. "Shift into Turbo!" They yelled, transforming into the Turbo rangers. The rangers beat down on Covetine, before Crimzen head butted him to the ground.

Justin finally escaped from Lykia. "Look, Lykia was it? I'm sorry but I'm just. Not. Interested. That guy seems to be though." Justin jerked his thumb toward Covetine, currently getting beaten down by the rangers. "Even if he's a bit...off."

* * *

Meanwhile, Prince Payne, Midos and Muramassaca had returned from giving a progress report to Emperor Malvolence. Noticing the fight on the monitors, Payne grabbed the Magna Cannon controller and fired it, figuring either way, it would be a nice stress reliever from dealing with his dad.

* * *

Covetine grew large, and immediately forgot the rangers to find Lykia. "Lykia!" He yelled.

Lykia sighed. "What do you want?" she asked.

Justin stood back, then shouted up to Covetine "Just tell her how you feel!"

"Lykia," Covetine began "I-I-"

"Nope, we're killing him." Crimzen decided. "I have enough had of him." The rangers summoned the zords, and formed the Megazord. The Zord punched Covetine away.

"Yeah, let's break his heart." Crimzen announced. The rangers activated the Pirate keys. They fired off the Star Burst blasting Covetine in the face. As Covetine activated his Flames of jealousy, The Turbo keys glowed. "Here we go!" The Rangers yelled. "Turbo Slash!" The Pirate Megazord burst forward at insane speeds, slashing straight through Covetine. They followed it up by activating the Samurai Pirate Megazord. "Samurai Flame Strike!" They slashed Covetine with the massive Zanbato, killing Covetine.

"Let's NEVER speak of this again." Crimzen decided. The other rangers agreed.

* * *

The pirates relaxed on the ship, trying desperately to forget this day.

"Well, at least everything is back to normal." Crimzen sighed. Just then, the intruder alert went off. The rangers all drew their blasters, holding it at the door.

"Don't shoot!" a young Caucasian man appeared in the doorway. "I'm not a Zang agent!"  
"Then who are you?" Crimzen asked.

"I'm...Kamen Rider Tri-Medal."

* * *

AN: Sorry about the chapter (Not much I can do with the source) But next week: RANGERS AND RIDERS!

_**Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Gooooooo **_

_** Mighty engines roar**_  
_** Turbo charged for more**_  
_** Drive four on the floor**_

_** Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Go Power Rangers Turbo **_

_** Shift into Turbo!**_

_** Target fixed on lock**_  
_** Evil take a walk!**_  
_** Rangers set to rock**_

_** Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Go Power Rangers Turbo**_  
_** Goooooooo** _


	12. Rangers and Riders part 1: Rider History

"What rider?" Bones asked.

"Kamen Rider Tri-Medal? The Hero?" Tri-Medal explained.

The Rangers gave him a blank look. The man sighed. "My name is Vince Animus. And I can prove I'm not evil." He sat down at a computer. Plugging a cord into the terminal, he hooked the other end to his belt. "All Riders have a connection to an ancient power. We call it the Rider Force. I figure it holds the memories of all the Riders. Here, watch."

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

* * *

The screen cut on, hazy at first then clearer and clearer. The image showed a young human man, Caucasian with brown hair and green eyes, being dragged away by men in white and black outfits and masks.

"In 1979, the mysterious organization SHOCKER discovered The Rider Force." Vince explained. "They kidnapped a brilliant young man, by the name of Terry Harris. They remodeled him to become a SHOCKER agent, codenamed Hopper, but he escaped." The video on screen showed Terry escaping, destroying the SHOCKER base in the meantime. "He swore to defeat Shocker, redesigning their SHOCKER combat uniform to his own needs, becoming the Masked Rider."

"I thought you said you were a Kamen Rider." Bones complained.

"Just watch."

_ Terry posed, left hand in a salute parallel to his right shoulder. His right fist was at his side. "Rider..." He slowly stretched his hand to in front of him, then reversed the original pose "Rider Change!". The turbine on his belt activated, transforming him into a black jumpsuit with a light green armored chest, two white stripes on the side, white boots and gloves, and a green helmet with white mouthpiece modeled after a Grasshopper. A red scarf waved in the breeze. His mask's eyes glowed red._

"When SHOCKER realized Masked Rider was too strong to defeat, they found an Army Ranger by the name of Harris Isaac." The video showed The SHOCKER agents kidnapping a young Caucasian man with Black hair and brown eyes. "Before they could brainwash him, Harris was saved by Terry, and became the second Masked Rider."

_Harris revealed his Typhoon belt and swirled both his arms in a half circle above his head "Rider Change!" Ending the circle, he made a muscle pose. The hero transformed, a darker green than Rider 1's outfit with two white stripes, red gloves and boots, and a white stripe along his helmet. "Masked Rider v2!"_

"Kay Samuels was the next Rider, a young reporter." The screen showed a young African American man at a funeral. "His parents unknowingly worked for New SHOCKER, and were killed. He was critically injured, but rebuilt by Rider 1 and Rider v2 to become the next Rider."

_ On the screen, Kay revealed his Double Typhoon belt. Moving his arm in a half circle, he saluted his right hand. "Rider Change V3!" In a flash of wind and light, he became Masked Rider v3. He wore a green and silver outfit, with a pink stripe on the chest. Red boots adorned his feet, with white gloves on his hands. His helmet was a matching pink, with green eyes and a silver dividing stripe. Two scarves flew on his back._

"Next came James Kaine, a up and coming Navy SEAL with a genius inventor father. Max Kaine had created an engine that tapped into the Rider Force. The Evil organization, DVNE (AN: Pronounced Divine) sent an agent to steal the device." The video showed two men, One older, one younger, trying to fight of an assault. Both were blond with blue eyes. "Max and James were injured in the assault, but Max installed the engine into a belt, then fused the belt with James, in addition to several other modifications. James became Masked Rider X."

_James stood up. He smirked and crossed his arms over his head in an X shape. "Start up!" he slammed his arms down, still crossed, to his belt. He transformed into a silver and red uniform. His scarves, two black and yellow long scarves, formed an X across his back. "Masked Rider X!"_

"And in the Amazon, a boy named Jake de Vega grew up. When the village was destroyed by Ogres, Jake swore to defeat them." The video showed a young Hispanic man putting on an armband. "He used the power of the mystic Gigi armband to become Masked Rider Amazon."

_Jake snarled in anger. Crossing his arms, with his hands clawed, he roared "**AAAAAAA-MAAAAAA-ZOOOONNNN!**!" and stretched his arms out like a bear. His eyes glowed red before a flash of light transformed him into a lizard like creature with green and orange skin, spikes on his hands and legs, and fangs. a white scarf adorned his neck, as well as a belt._

"Then came Joe Sampson, a young man whose friends were kidnapped by a mysterious company. He joined F.I.E.N.D to find them, being remodeled into a cybog electro-magnetic hero." The screen showed a young Dominican man laughing at his new electro coils as hands. "He discovered it was F.I.E.N.D was behind it, and together with a woman named Mary Young, decided to beat F.I.E.N.D once and for all."

_Joe stripped off his gloves. "Rider Change STRONGER!" He swiped the left hand across his right, and the star on his belt spun. Joe transformed, becoming armored in a black uniform with red chest armor and shoulders, Red lines on the legs, white boots with a red line, white gloves and a black helmet with a large red horn, bright green eyes, and a white mouthpiece. A white scarf flowed in the breeze. "Masked Rider Stronger!"_

"Thomas Harrison, a skydiver and journalist rescued brilliant Scientist from Neo-SHOCKER, only for the both of them to be recaptured. Thomas was recreated as Skyrider, a new Kamen Rider, He escaped, and became a ally of justice."

_Thomas, a green eyed, red haired man, swirled his arm in a circle before him. "Take flight!" He roared. The fan in his belt spun, transforming him. His clothes became an orange chested green jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. His helmet was green with red eyes and a white scarf._

"Mike Armstrong, a NASA astronaut, volunteered to become a deep space cyborg. When the project was sabotaged by Dogma, a terrorist organization. Mike escaped, traveling around the world to become an expert fighter and destroy Dogma."

_Mike cupped his hands in a hadouken charging pose. "Super Transform!" he yelled as he stretched his hands forward. His belt opened, revealing a star patterned shape. It spun, transforming him into a silver and black suited rider with red eyes in a silver helmet. "Masked Rider Super-1!"_

"Twin brothers, Kevin and Kenny Minami, born on an eclipse, were separated at birth. Kevin became a street fighter who was recruited by the ancient conspiracy Golgo to become fused with the Keystone, a magical stone connected to the Rider Force. He became Masked Rider Black after escaping them."

The screen split up to reveal two identical Asian men.

_Kevin clenched both fists. "Rider Change!" He yelled, slashing his arm across himself. The Keystone belt He transformed into a black armored Rider with multicolored rings on his wrists, ankles, across his collarbone, and down the middle of his helmet. "Masked Rider Black!"_

"Kenny was also kidnapped, fused with the Sun and Moon stones, and turned into the Black RX, an anti-Rider weapon. But his pure heart defeated the brainwashing, and Masked Rider Black RX was born.

_Kenny rose his hand up into the sky, ignited by the sun. "Rider Change RX!" He yelled, swiping his arm before him before stoping in a stance where his right fist was cocked by his side and his left arm raised, bent at the elbow, toward the sky. The twin stones glowed in his belt, transforming him into a green and black armored hero with an gold stylized rx on his chest and red eyes on the helmet. "Masked Rider Black RX."_

"They were the Masked Riders. After the rangers appeared. The Riders disappeared. Then, during the new Millennium, he showed up."

The screen showed a young Greek man, wearing a silver belt with multiple colored buttons on it.

"His name was Max Megalos, and he was originally just an average young man. One day, while assisting his Archeologist friends, they were attacked by a ULF. Max, driven by a desire to protect everyone, Max donned the belt of a mummy in the tomb, becoming Kamen Rider Mystic."

_Max stretched his hands at his sides, summoning his belt. "Rider Change!" Pushing down on the belt with his elbow, he transformed. A red and black armored suit appeared, with a black and gold helmet with red eyes_.

"The next year, Scott Jawaid a young man was found on a beach with no memory of his past. However, when people were attacked by monsters known as "Unknowns", he summoned up a mysterious power to become Kame Rider Elemetal.

_A young Middle Eastern man stared down a monster. Crossing his arms by his belt, he glared straight ahead. "Elemetal Energize!" He yelled, slamming his hands into the buttons on his belt. He transformed into a black and gold Rider, with two long horns._

"Kit Taylor, looking for clues for his disappeared dad, discovered a deck of cards and monsters in the mirror. After he was attacked by a Gelnewt, he made a pact with a dragon to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight."

_Kit faced a mirror and pulled out his deck holder. "Kamen Rider." He inserted the deck into the belt that manifested around his waist. Two white circles surrounded his body, transforming him into red and silver Rider with his a vent over his eyes_.

"The Phantasms, spirits of the dead brought back to settle a goal, were drawn to the Brainstorm institute. They attacked the students, only for a young man named Jackson Lobos stood up to defeat them, using Brainstorm technology tied to the Rider Force. He became Kamen Rider Phive.

_Jackson, a Spanish American young man, stood up from the kick a Phantasm delivered. Revealing a cell phone, he pressed the 5 button thrice. "Standing by" he phone announced. Jackson held the phone to the sky. "5 by 5!" he yelled, inserting the phone into his belt. Red glowing lines appeared across his body and a black and red suit appeared on him, with silver armor on the chest and glowing yellow eyes on the helmet._

"After the end of the Ice Age, the potential spirits of every animal fought to become the dominant species of Earth. The Human Ancient won, and the others were sealed away. But, the were awakened by a mysterious force. The company, **B**oard **O**f **A**rchaeological **R**esearch **D**epartment, or BOARD created the Mega Card system to defeat them and seal the monsters again. Ken Kobayashi, becomes the Ace of Spades, Kamen Rider Blade."

_Ken Kobayahi, a Japanese American young man, stretched his hand forward. "Rider Change!" He pressed the button on his belt, summoning the Blade Card and transformed into a blue and silver rider with a pointed helmet and red eyes_.

"For years, the battle between Ogres and men waged. The strongest was Echo, the half human Ogre with the power of flames. He and his apprentice, a human named Alec, finally ended the war."

A young black haired, blue eyed man tapped a tuning fork against a tree The echoes spread across his body. e changed into a blue and red rider with a belt with three yellow marks in it and a mask with flames on it.

"A meteor landed in 1999, releasing Worms, evil alien monsters that feed on fear. 7 years later they had nearly completed their invasion. Earth's only defense was ZECT and their new recruit, Scott Tremaine , to defeat them using the super speed Clock up ability as Kamen Rider Beetle."

_Scott, a strawberry blond with green eyes, grabbed his Beetle Zector out of the air. "Rider Change." he slammed the beetle into his belt, turning into an armored silver, red, and black rider. Slamming the antennae back, Scott snarled "Molt." The massive armor was cast off as the antennae returned to it's position. Now, the only silver was on the sides of his arms and legs, while his chest was red armored (though not as heavy as the other armor) and the rest of his outfit black._

"Ryan Nostros was the most unlucky guy into the world, until he was corralled into becoming a Time Rider aboard the Xpress with the ability to fuse his body with temporal spirits to fight. He named himself Kamen Rider Xpress."

_Ryan scanned his Xpress pass on his belt. "Rider Xpress Change!" He yelled, transforming into a silver and black rider uniform. Ryan pressed the red button, summoning Mune. The Two fused, creating a red vest on the suit and red pointed eyes. "I HAVE ARRIVED!"_

"The Monsters of the past came to the present, unstoppable. Until a dhampir named Jason Harker discovered his heritage. Teaming up with the Bat, Hemo, they fought the Horrors as Kamen Rider Vampire."

_Black haired with a white stripe in it and brown eyed to the point of being red, Jason grabbed Hemo and allowed the bat to bite his hand. "Vamp out." He muttered. His eyes changed to pure red for a brief second, and he placed the bat in his belt. His suit appeared in a swarm of bats, black with a sliver opened vest, red muscled chest, yellow eyes on his helmet,a one silver leg._

"Theo Kodak, photographer. When his world began to collapse, Theo went on a journey to save the multiverse. Utilizng the powers of past Masked and Kamen Riders, he fought as Kamen Rider Decade."

_Theo inserted the Decade card into his belt. "Rider Change!" He pressed the sides, locking it into place. Nine after images fused with him, creating a red and black rider suit with a white and black "X" over his left shoulder and glowing green eyes._

"In Chicago, two detectives, Philip Spade and Mike Marlowe, solved crimes created by Altered, people using the corrupted Gaia memories. Their best weapon? A Double Driver to become a 'two-in-one' Rider called Kamen Rider Double.

_Phillip, a young black haired, hazel eyed Caucasian man held up his green Memory drive. Mike, a brown haired, Golden eyed man held up his purple one._

_"Double up!" They both yelled. __Phillip inserted his into his driver belt, watching as it transferred into Mike's. The other detective flicked his coat out of the way as he inserted his own drive in. Phillip fainted as a storm began to blow. "Cyclone! Joker!" The Driver announced, and a tornado covered Mike, transforming him. On one side, he was green with a gold stripe across the pectorals. On the other side, he was black with a purple stripe that connected to the gold stripe. A silver line separated the two. His helmet's eyes were red, and a silver W adorned his head._

"And finally, me. Vince Animus. I was given the Animedals and the Anidriver by a Greedling named Ankh to defeat other Greedlings and save people."

Vince unplugged his belt and stood up. Taking three medal from his belt's coin pouch, he inserted them into his belt's slot, slanting it. Taking a disk from it, he looked the rangers in the eyes. "Triple Threat!"

"HAWK! TIGER! GRASSHOPPER!" A voice yelled. The three medals expanded, covering Vince's body. As the red, yellow, and green lights faded, Vince stood in his rider form. His legs were green and black, his torso yellow and black, his head red with green eyes in the center of his chest was a massive emblem, depicting the three animals in the combo.

The pirates finally believed. "So, how can we help?"

"New SHOCKER has united with a monster named Broodwing, having escaped from prison to create a monster to destroy all of us. They've fused the Rider Force with the Morphing Grid to create a Kamen Ranger." Vince looked toward Crimzen "We have to stop it."

(AN: That took the whole episode, but I got the history of the riders down, excluding the movie riders, who would take up even more space and time. Stay tuned for part 2 of the 3 part Rangers and Riders series! Also, of you want to use the names and Rider phrases I created for your own KR series, go ahead. Just link me to it so I can enjoy it as well. Also, we're ALL pretending the 1996 Masked Rider didn't happen, so let's continue doing that.)

_**Ending Theme:**_

_**I thought I heard the Old Man say:**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."**_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay,**_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**She shipped it green and none went by.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**We swear by rote for want of more.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	13. Rangers and Riders part 2: Villains

The Rangers and the Rider investigated the laboratory .

"This was the last place they were seen." Vince explained.

"Looks like they left in a hurry." Crimzen noted. The Lab was nearly completely destroyed.

"Captain, I do not like the feel of this." Joe noted. "I have seen horror movies that begin like this."

"You worry too much, Jojo." Sanna laughed, before a sound made her jump. The pirates spun around, blasters in hand. An injured SHOCKER combatman stumbled out.

"The Kamen Ranger." It moaned in a despairing tone before falling to the ground

* * *

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

Bones checked the combamant's vital signs, then shook his head. "He's gone, Captain

"What could have possibly did all this?" Allie wondered.

"The Kamen Ranger." Vince clenched his fist in rage. "It must have gone on a rampage." He leaned down, noticing something. "A spent energy cell?"

Sanna grabbed it. "A Plasma coil cell? This isn't legal...well, anywhere really."

"This thing has some serious hardware. Anyway to tell where it's headed?" Crimzen asked.

"Here, Captain." Allie was already on the computer. She moed aside to let Bones hack it. In seconds, the demonic looking alien had accessed the tracker.

"Here it is, the Kamen Ranger series 001 tracker." He queued it up. "It's headed towards the city. Broodwing and the SHOCKERS are in pursuit.

Crimzen looked around. "OK, Let's go, but be careful."

* * *

As they rode off, racing toward the battle on cycles (The rangers "borrowing" abandoned SHOCKER motorcycles) Vince spoke.

"You guys aren't like the other rangers are you?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Crimzen asked.

"You guys just casually hacked into a SHOCKER computer and hotwired 5 nuclear motorcycles. I'm pretty sure most rangers don't know how to do that."

"Look, Vick-"

"Vince."

"Vince, we're pirates. We d what we want, take what we want, protect or destroy what we want. That's what pirates do."

Vince stared at the one eyed man in shock. These people followed no code but their own. Why were they chosen to be rangers?

The six stopped at a quarry outside town. There, the scattered remains of Broodwing and SHOCKER'S army was gathering up their survivors.

Broodwing turned. "Anubis, do you see this?" He asked the wolf-like SHOCKER cyborg by his side.

"Kamen Rider Tri-medal." Anubis waved his hand, and the Krybots and Combatmen assembled.

"Great, no more talk." Sanna cracked her knuckles before launching into the fight.

"She is so impulsive." Joe jumped after her.

The other pirates sighed and charged in.

Vince grabbed his medals, inserting them into his belt. Then he grabbed his scanner. "Triple Threat!" He yelled, sliding the scanner along the belt.

"Hawk! Tiger! Grasshopper!" A voice announced, and the symbol appeared, transforming Vince into Tri-medal. He jumped down.

Crimzen punched a Krybot, using the momentum to kick a combatman in the face. Sensing something coming from his blind side, he dodged a strike from a Krybot and punched it in the chest. Crimzen uppercutted a combatman into a group and grabbed his Morpher. "Set Sail!" He morphed into Pirate Red

Joe struck out with a karate chop. nailing a combatman in the neck with it before throwing a Krybot into a combatman. He launched a forward kick, knocking a Krybot into a group of Combatmen and grabbed his morpher. "Set Sail!" He morphed into Pirate Blue.

Bones rolled along the ground, pinning a combatman's leg to kick him in the face. He rolled backwards, standing and falling into two enemies almost by accident. He dodged the blows in a panic, before knocking down a rock that smashed into a group of enemies. "Set Sail!" He yelled, morphing into Pirate Green.

Sanna dodged the punch of a Krybot, rising up to slam her elbow into the back of it's head. She followed up by slamming a combatman with a German suplex. The grey eyed girl spun around, knocking two enemies down before throwing herself forward into a dropkick that knocked them all down like bowling pins. Sanna grabbed her morpher as she rose. "Set Sail!" Sanna yelled, mophing into Pirate Yellow.

Allie threw herself forward, landing a flying kick on the nearest Krybot. Landing nimbly on her feet, she immediately followed up with a spinning heel kick that cleared two enemies away from her. A Krybot fired at her, but the calico haired alien twisted away, nimbly avoiding the blast and closing the distance. Standing on her hands, she wrapped her legs around the krybot's neck, launching him into a group of enemies with a hurracarrana. "Set Sail! She yelled, morphing into Pirate Pink.

Tri-medal swiped a krybot with a clawed hand strike, knocking it away. He followed up with a wicked looking kick, knocking a combatman into the sky. He dove into a horde of enemies, sashing and kicking before knocking them all away.

The minions defeated, The Rangers attacked Broodwing as Tri-Medal charged Anubis. Sanna and Joe slashed at the vampire-like alien, who blocked with his wings. He strained against the ranger's pressure, slowly driven back, only to be shot by Allie and Bones. The blasts hit his chest, narrowly missing his helmet. Crimzen jumped into the fight, landing one of his signature kicks on Broodwing, stumbling the alien. The Rangers kept up the pressure, knowing if they let up for a second, they were finished. But to no avail. Predicting their tactics, Broodwing slashed with his cape, knocking Allie down. He kicked out , nailing ones in the chst before knocking the boy into Sanna. He glided along, slicing Joe before blasting Crimzen. The pirates fell, rising up with their SPD keys in hand..

"SPD EMERGENCY!" They yelled, transforming into the respective SPD rangers. The Rangers fired their blasters on Broodwing, knocking him back. Switching rapidly to RPM, the rangers speed blitzed Broodwing, hitting him again and again at high speed. Sanna, Allie and Joe fired their RPM weapons, the Zip Charger, Rocket Blaster and Turbo Cannon, blasting Broodwing. He stumbled, leaving an opening for Bones and Crimzen to hit him with The Turbo Axe an Street Saber . Broodwing fell backwards, looking up to see the Rangers, back in their Pirate uniforms coming in for another attack.

Tri-medal slashed Anubis with the lion stance, combining it into a kick with his powerful grasshopper legs. Unfortunately, Anubis expected the kick, grabbing the Rider's leg to slam him into the ground. A kick sent Tri-Medal skidding away. The Kamen rider rose, grabbing three new Ani-medals from their holding pouch. removing his originals, he inserted the new ones and scanned them. "RHINO! GORILLA! ELEPHANT! PERFECT COMBO: STRENGTH!" A voice announced. Tri-Medal's armor turned silver, helmet transforming to the likeness of a rhino and arms growing thicker. He stomped on the ground, causing an earthquake that shook the area. As the shockwaves forced Anubis closer, Tri-medal powered up his fists and head. The SHOCKER cyborg reached him, and Tri-medal struck, hands and head creating a triple blow of power that knocked Anubis back. Grabbing three new keys, Tri medal replaced the ones in his belt. "LION! TIGER! CHEETAH! PERFECT COMBO: WILD CATS!" Tri-Medal's armor turned gold, his helmet reminiscent of a lion's mane and claws adorned his arms. The Rider slashed away at the cyborg, sparks flyin with each hit. He finished his combo by knocking Anubis away, summoning three golden rings in front of himself. As Anubis rose, Tri-Medal's claws extended and he dashed through the rings, slicing Anubis down. Anubis landed next to Broodwing, and they looked up to see the heroes in their default forms.

"Alright, talk." Crimzen demanded. "Where is the Kamen Ranger?"

Broodwing laughed. "We don't know! Our army was decimated before you even got here and the Experiment escaped."

"Could be anywhere." Anubis finished

"Oh, I'm right here." A streak of red light, a crackle of flames, and the heroes were downed. The figure stopped, rising to reveal himself. A red and black jumpsuit, with a red chest shield. Red gloves and boots. A red helmet with a black dragon eating it's own tail on the forehead, a matching symbol on his chest. A high tech belt glowing with power. A device on his wrist similarly glowing like fire, with buttons adorning it. He was the combination of Ranger and rider styles. The Kamen Ranger.

"Hello, pirates. Hello, Tri-medal." The evil Kamen Ranger's voice was soft and dangerous, like a knife wrapped in silk. "And goodbye." 

* * *

(AN: oh, here we go! With the power of the Morphing Grid AND the Rider Force can out heroes survive the assault of the Kamen Ranger?" 

* * *

_**Ending Theme:**_

_**I thought I heard the Old Man say:**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."**_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay,**_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**She shipped it green and none went by.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**We swear by rote for want of more.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	14. Rangers and Riders part 3: Heroes

"Hello Pirates. Hello Tri-medal. And Goodbye." The Kamen Ranger kicked out, his foot connecting with Vince, knocking the Rider across the field. He charged, slashing Bones and Allie down with an arming sword. Whipping around, he fired a blaster, shooting Sanna and Joe down. Crimzen charged in a rage, slashing and shooting. The Kamen Ranger dodged the attacks, ducking under the swing to shoot Crimzen in the stomach. The Pirate ranger flew away, landing with the others. As they stood, the Kamen Ranger tapped on his wrist morpher, causing it to glow. The belt also began to glow, the two lights transferring into his leg. The Kamen Ranger ran forward.

"This isn't good!" Vince scanned the medals, activating his own finisher. The Rangers turned their keys in their blasters,

"Hyper Kick." The Kamen Ranger jumped, flipping in the air and stretching his foot out, glowing with energy.

"Rider Kick!" Tri-Medal's legs jumped transformed into Cricket's legs to leap high into the sky, wings on his helmet stretching forth to guide him through the three rings that had materialized.

"Final Blast!" The rangers fired their energy blasts at The Kamen Ranger's attack. The attacks met, creating a huge explosion. When the dust and smoke cleared, The evil Ranger was alone.

"You can't hide forever." He promised.

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

* * *

The six heroes hid.

"That thing was strong!" Sanna complained. Bones looked over their wounds. As the rangers checked over their injuries. Vince slammed his fist into the wall. "I didn't expect him to be this powerful." Vince's eyes glowed purple. "I may have to use _that _next time." He collapsed to the ground, energy spent. "Man, Three perfect combos in a row. I'm wiped out." He sank down.

"Your powers." Allie looked at the Kamen Rider. "They drain your life force."

"Yeah." Vince sighed. "Nothing a good meal can't fix." He whipped out a protein bar and began to eat it. "Perfect combos drain me faster than the crazy combos. The stronger the combo, the more energy it eats. My second strongest form, Flight, leaves me unable to transform for an hour."

"Second strongest? What about your strongest form?" Crimzen asked.

"Extinction? It's wild and might kill me. That's why I only use I in extreme cases." Vince sighed. "I may have to use it."

"You just said it will kill you. Do not act insane." Joe scolded.

"INSANE? Crimzen once told me that you steal because you can. That's what pirates do. Well, heroes sacrifice their lives to save the world. That's what WE do."

"We'll keep that on the back burner." Allie decided. "Crimzen, I think our ranger transformations should keep him off balance to defeat him."

"Yeah. If we keep switching between Rangers focused on speed, power, and weaponry-" Crimzen explained excitedly.

"-We can hit him hard and fast enough to take him down!" Allie finished.

"So, I'm thinking RPM, Aquitar, Ninja Storm, and Turbo for speed." Crimzen drew the symbols in the dirt, drawing a box around the four labeled "Fast"

"Power should go to Mighty Morphin', Thunder, Zeo, and Dino Thunder." Allie drew the symbols, then added a box labeled "Strength/Power"

"Then for firepower, Lightspeed Rescue-"

"Overdrive-"

"SPD-"

"And Space for Firepower!" Both finished the sentence.

"An onslaught of ranger ability." Sanna punched her hand.

"And finish it up with your flight combo, Vince." Bones explained.

"That...could work." Vince decided. "All we need to do is find him now."

* * *

The Kamen Ranger rampaged, blasting buildings an cars with his blaster and cutting everything with his sword. Cornering a family, he gazed dispassionately at them. He rose his blaster, charging it. Five shots blasted the armored villain in the back. "Hello, tough guy." Sanna cracked her knuckles, sword and blaster in her hands.

"Do you remember us?" Joe extended his sword, blaster raised as well.

"We can't let you destroy anything else." Bones kept his blaster leveled at the armored evil

"So, please surrender." Allie begged, keeping her blaster leveled her blaster as well

"Or don't. Either way, we win." Crimzen smirked, his blaster aimed right at the dark ranger's head.

"We're here to stop you." Vince grabbed his scanner. "Triple Threat!"

"Set Sail!" The Rangers yelled, turning their keys.

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen stated, popping the collar of his suit.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed the front of his helmet in a manner reminiscent of the way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna yelled, then threw a peace sign salute at Kamen Ranger

"Pirate Green!" Bones excitedly ran his hands down his pants legs, as if to stop his legs from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie placed her hand over her heart and gave a slight bow.

"Power Rangers! Pirate Squadron!" They yelled as one!

"Kamen Rider Tri-Medal!" Vince yelled.

The heroes charged. Tri-Medal grabbed his sword, slashing with his sword.

"OK, Everyone...Power team!" Crimzen rose. The others rose with him. "It's Morphin' time! Thunder!" Transforming into the Thunder rangers, they leapt back into the fray. Crimzen's fist crashed intointo The Kamen Ranger's helmet, followed by a kick from Joe. Sanna slammed both fists into the red warrior's chest after dodging a blow by tottering unsteadily on her feet. Bones rolled forward, planting both fists into the Kamen Ranger's gut. Allie jumped over Bones, landing a wicked spinning heel kick on Kamen Ranger knocking him back. The warrior of evil brushed off his helmet, then assumed a martial arts stance. "One more time." He snarled. Joe Attacked in a blur of kicks and punches, but the Kamen Ranger blocked them all before kicking Joe squarely in the chest, knocking him into Bones. Sanna stumpe punched the Ranger, who took the hit and fired off three kicks of his own to her leg, chest and head. Sanna fell, Allie and Crimzen leaping into the fray. The two fired off powerful punches and kicks, but might as well have been moving in slow motion for all the good it did them. The Kamen Ranger dodged and blocked all the hits, before hitting Allie with a roundhouse punch , utilizing the momentum to nail Crimzen with a Roundhouse kick.

"OK, Speed form!" Crimzen yelled. "Ninja/Thunder/Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" The rangers transformed into the Ninja storm Rangers.

"Ninja screen attack!" A screen appeared over the Kamen Ranger, and the heroic rangers slashed him at super speed. The First blitz worked, but when the rangers went for a second hit, The Kamen Ranger intercepted each strike, knocking them through the screen before their blades could make contact.

"Firepower!" Crimzen yelled. "SPD Emergency! The Rangers transformed into the SPD rangers, immediately firing off their weapons. The five blasts struck the Kamen Ranger, sending him skidding on his heels across the battleground. He stalked forward, shooting the second volley of blasts down. The rangers attacked, but The evil warrior simply slashed Crimzen with his sword, spinning around to shoot Joe. He dodged Sanna's attack, shooting Allie as he spun, then sliced Sanna with his sword. Bones aimed his blaster at the approaching enemy, but Kamen Ranger dodged the blast and shot him thrice.

"Let's mix Firepower and strength." Crimzen decided. "It's Morphin' time! Zeo!" He and Allie transformed into Zeo Red and Pink

"Overdrive Accelerate!" Sanna and Joe transformed into Overdrive Yellow and Blue.  
"Lightspeed Rescue!"Bonestransformed into Light speed Green.

"FIRE!" Sanna, Bones and Joe fired their weapons, hurting the Kamen Ranger. When he fired back, Allie absorbed the attack with her shield. Crimzen slashed the Kamen Ranger with his sword, sparks flying from each cut. The Kamen Ranger responded, eventually wearing down Crimzen's defenses to knock him into his crew.

"Hyper...slash!" Power flowed from the Kamen Ranger's belt and Morpher, gathering into his blade. The Evil Warrior posed with the energy slash, before racing forward to slash the good rangers with his energy charged sword. The rangers fell, screaming in pain.

"They can't win." Vince clenched his fist. "Sorry, guys. I have to use them." His eyes glowed purple

"Let's try this!" Crimzen pulled out a key. "Joe, Speed! Bones, Firepower! Sanna, Strength! Allie, Speed!"

The Rangers pulled out black keys.

"It's Morphing time! Mastodon!" Crimzen became Mighty Morphin' black ranger, immediately entering the signature Mastodon pose

"Black Aquitar ranger power!" Joe transformed into the black Aquitar ranger, grabbing his ninja-like sword

"Let's rocket!" Bones transformed into the black Space Ranger.

"Dino Thunder, Power up!" Sanna transformed into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"RPM, Get in Gear!" Sanna transformed into the Black RPM ranger.

Allie and Joe raced forward, attacking in a squeal of tires and a streak of black. The Aquitar saber slashed the evil armored warrior. Allie summoned the Rocket blaster and fired, blasting the Kamen Ranger into Bones' sights. Bones fired wit his twin Astro- blasters, then combined the two guns for one powerful shot to send the Kamen Ranger into Sanna. Sanna unsheathed the Brachio Staff, nailing direct hits across the Kamen Ranger's armor. "Wave Strike!" An energy wave blasted the Kamen Ranger, sending him toward Crimzen. The leader slammed the power Axe into his opponent, slashing him again and again with powerful strikes. Switching the Axe to blaster mode, he fired, launching the Kamen ranger in into the air.

The monster flipped in the air. landing on his feet. As Crimzen and Sanna rushed at him, he stopped their strikes with one hand apiece. Grabbing the Brachio Staff and Power Axe from them, the red and black weapon slashed them with their own weapons, energizing them with his own power. Allie and Joe zoomed forward, but the Crimzen Killer simply blasted the area around them, hitting them with the area of affect. Bones charged forward, but the Kamen Ranger sliced him down. The rangers demorphed. The Crimson Killer went for a killing blow, only for a sound to distract him. "PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! TYRANNOSAURUS!" Vince's belt? "PERFECT COMBO!" The voice got deeper, more evil "**EXTINCTION**!" Tri-Medal's armor had turned purple, with massive wings on his helmet. horns on his shoulders, and thick shin armor. Vince stomped forward. Kamen Ranger raced to meet him. The two exchanged powerful blows, strong enough for the rangers to feel the shockwave.

"The Extinction combo?" Allie exclaimed as Vince slammed Kamen Ranger into the ground and began pounding on his head.

"That idiot!" Sanna declared. Kamen Ranger blocked a punch, kicking Tri-Medal into the air, only For Tri-Medal to sprout wings and fly.

"Why?" Bones wondered as Tri-Medal grabbed the Kamen Ranger's blaster and tossed it away, landing a wicked punch to his chest.

"This is insanity." Joe agreed as Kamen Ranger landed a Hyper Punch on Tri-Medal, burying him in a cliff.

"No...It's heroism." Crimzen rose. "If he can put it all on the line, so can we!" The Rangers nodded as Kamen Ranger slowly walked toward Vince, powering up another Hyper Slash. "Ready guys?"

"READY!"

"Set Sail!" The rangers remorphed. They charged, firing into Kamen Ranger's back, disrupting his energy flow. He turned toward them, only for twin spikes to impale his shoulders. Vince strolled out of the cliff, injured but still alive. The rangers set their keys into their Cutlasses and blasters.

"Ice Age." Vince's distorted voice echoed across the field as his wings beat cold wind at Kamen Ranger, Freezing him in place.

"Later." Crimzen smirked under his helmet. The Pirate Rangers weapons glowed with their colors.

"FINAL CRASH!" The rangers fired their blasters, before releasing an energy wave from the swords to combine with the shot. Five energy attacks struck the frozen fiend, shattering the Kamen Ranger before expoding.

An exhausted Vince demorped and passed out. The Rangers demorphed as well

* * *

"You did great, pirates." Vince got on his Cycle. "It was great working with you."

"You two Vince" Crimzen smiled. "You taught us a lot."

"If you ever need help..." Vince started.

"Back at you." Crimzen gave one of his trademark two fingered salutes.

Vince drove off into the sunset.

_**Ending Theme:**_

_**I thought I heard the Old Man say:**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."**_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay,**_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**She shipped it green and none went by.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**We swear by rote for want of more.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	15. Silver Soldier

The Rangers sat back in the ship, recovering from their last adventure.

"That was a fun distraction." Crimzen sighed. "But, back to work. Bones?"

"Already on it, Captain!" Bones activated the Oracle.

"A Silver Soldier, and a power from Future's past."

There was a moment of silence, then Sanna punched the console. "What doe that even MEAN!?"

"Don't punch my ship." Crimzen reprimanded, deadpan.

Unknown to the rangers, a young human watched the ship. "So this is the Galaxy Galleon?" He muttered to himself. "I can't wait to introduce myself."

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

* * *

The pirates looked around for the "silver soldier."

"Would it KILL that thing to be more specific?" Sanna cracked her neck.

"Let's do something we NEVER do." Bones suggested. "Think logically. It has to be someone wise, knowledgeable about past rangers and really intelligent."

"HOLD ON, PIRATE RANGERS!" A young man, wearing a silver hoodie with a black Power Ranger Thunderbolt on it, black shirt, black jeans and silver sneakers appeared. He stood at the top of the stairs. "Look no further for I-" the young man took a step forward, mis-stepped and tumbled down the tone steps.

"Well, it's definitely not that guy." Sanna decided. The other pirates agreed. Allie helped the young man to his feet, before walking off with the other pirates.

"Man, where are we going to find a silver soldier?" Crimzen thought aloud. Something moved right at the edge of his vision. A flash of silver! He spun around, only to see a Zang Commander and several Cy-Born. The orange and blue cyborg alien held a bomb.

"Hello, fight time!" Sanna cracked her knuckles.

"Can we make this fast? We do need to find the silver soldier." Joe noted.

"How did you know of our plan to set bombs all over the city? It was perfect." The Commander asked.

"One, you just told us." Crimzen rolled his eyes. "Two, you're walking around with a bomb in broad daylight. Three, you're a giant orange and blue shellfish surrounded by silver cyborgs carrying maces. Stealth is not an option for you people." He grinned his signature cocky grin.

The Pirates pulled out their ranger keys. "Set Sail!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and their enemies could almost see the Pirate Flag waving behind the rangers.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen fired his blaster at the Commander, only for two Cy-born to block it with their bodies.

"I will bring you to Prince Payne, dead or alive. Go!" The Commander motioned for the Cy-Born to charge. The Rangers pulled out their blades and charged right back.

Sanna kicked out, catching a Cy-Born in the chest before slashing it with her blade. She slashed two other Cy-Born before resting the blade on her shoulder. "I'm getting really tired of beating on you guys. Don't you get tired of being beaten?" She kicked again before slashing a passing Cy-Born across the chest.

Allie slashed in a reverse grip hold, spinning on her heel to fire at a Cy-Born before cutting another down. As another Cyborn approached, the Felinian slashed down on it, leaving a trail of sparks from skull to sternum

Joe held his blaster behind his back as he parried a mace blow and slashed the Cy-Born in the chest, quickly disengaging to stab another in the throat. Spinning under a blow, he smashed his hilt into the attacker's face twice before executing a side kick to knock a Cy-Born back.

Bones leaped over a Cy-Born's back, grabbing the bomb. "Hey, who wants it? He yelled as the Cy-Born ran from him.

Crimzen slashed with his sword, cutting down a Cy-born before spinning and firing to shoot two more. He shot one between the eye and spun, his Cutlass lashing out to slash down more Cy-born.

The rangers came together as The Cy-Born exploded.

"Now for you!" Crimzen yelled

"You really think you can beat me, Shreeve?" The Commander stood at his full height.

"Crimzen, let's use the keys we got from Philippe!

"Quantum Power!" Crimzen yelled

"White Ranger! Dino Power!" Allie shouted.

"Magical source, Mystic Force." Joe stated

"It's Morphing Time! Dragon Zord!" Bones cried

"Let's Rocket!" Sanna yelled.

An explosion as they turned the keys, and the rangers transformed. Crimzen was the Quantum Ranger, Allie the White Dino Thunder Ranger, Joe the Solaris Knight, Bones the Green Dragon Ranger, and Sanna the Silver Space Ranger. Crimzen ran a hand along the blade before the rangers charged.

The same silver jacket wearing young man watched the fight. "They have Extra rangers too? That's AWESOME!"

Crimzen was knocked away. "This guy hits like a Truck." He gasped.

Sanna and Joe fired, only for a golden force field to block their hits. Bones and Allie slashed with their blades, but the shield blocked them again. Shreeve powered up before firing a wave of electricity at the five pirates, causing an explosion.

"Oh! Time to stop daydreaming!" The young man ran down the stairs.

Bones dodged the lightning blasts in his usual, panicky way. He leaped with the dragon dagger, only to crash into the shield. Luckily, the dagger slipped through, nailing back of Shreeve's neck, unprotected by the force field.

"Hey, Zang!" The silver jacketed man was back. "I'm here to-" He realized no one was paying him any attention.

Shreeve released a stream of electricity ad he fled, blinding the rangers and knocking the silver man down.

"Well, that happened." Crimzen sighed. "Back to action." Unseen to him, the silver jacketed man flinched as if struck.

* * *

"So, you lost." Prince Payne sighed. "Now you want another chance."

"Yes! Allow me-" Shreeve began, and Payne mouthed along withhim "-to prove myself and defeat the pirates."

"Is this one of those things where I say no, you do it anyway, and after the rangers blow you up, Lykia magna cannons you, only for you to die again?" Payne asked in a completely deadpan voice.

Shreeve stormed out.

"His pride's going to be the death of him." Muramassaca noted.

"Yes, it is. Lykia, do something about that." Payne ordered.

* * *

The Silver jacketed man finally caught up with the pirates, still on the lookout for the silver man.

"Rangers, I need to show you something."

"Oh for the love of-" Sanna sighed. "What?"

The Silver man reached behind himself, fumbling for something. "Allow me to Introduce myself. My name is Adrian Argentum. But you can call me-"

He was interrupted by the return of Shreeve and a host of Cy-Born.

"Later, kid!" Crimzen pushed the Adrian out of the way. "Set Sail!"

The Five Pirates morphed.

"Let's go crazy!" The pirates and the Cy-Born charged, only for Adrian to rush out in the middle.

"Hold on! I have to show you all something very important!" He pulled out a cell phone out and a silver Ranger Key.

He inserted the Range Key, still in statue form, into his Cell Phone's scanner, slamming the lid down. Striking a pose he pressed the button labelled with the helmet of the ranger key he had inserted. "Set Sail!" Adrian held out the morpher.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"The spectacular sixth ranger shines with like a silver star! PIRATE!" Adrian spun around. "SILVER!"

The five core pirates exchanged looks.

"Crimzen...did you give this man a Pirate key?"

Crimzen shook his head. "This is the first time I've heard of a sixth Pirate key."

"There is no denying the facts, though." Joe spoke up. "That man is a Pirate Ranger."

"Why is his Viser gold?" Bones asked.

"Now, look at how strong I am!" The Silver ranger ran forward.

"Cy-Born, attack!" Shreeve commanded.

The Cy-Born ran forward, One running right into Adrian's kick. Adrian blocked another Cy-Born's punch, twisting it's arm down as he kicked a third in the head. He Judo flipped the one who's arm he held and blocked a mace strike. Disarming the unfortunate Cy-Born, Adrian fired several punches into it's midsection, yelling "Dorararararara!" as he did to keep time in the punches. Moving on to the next one, he fired of a spinning kick to knock out a Cy-Born, then landed a jump kick to knock away another.

"Triumph Trident! Blaster mode!" Adrian revealed a blaster, and fired it into the Cy-Born, striking poses as he did. He blocked another mace blow, then spinning heel kicked it before rolling back and blasting two Cy-born at center of mass.

Another two leaped up from behind him, but Adrian turned and shot them down. The Cy-Born gathered in a group and fired lasers from their Maces. Undaunted, the Silver Pirate gripped his weapon upside down. "Triumph Trident!" The blaster extended, the trigger guard becoming three pointed blades as the stock extended. Using the Trident, Adrian swatted the blasts out of the air, before closing into melee combat with the Cy-Born. He spun the Trident as he slashed, leaving streaks of blue in silver light in the wake of his blows. After slashing down a small group, Adrian picked up and slammed a Cy-Born with the Trident. Still moving from that, he spun the Triumph Trident in a circle, unleashing a Tornado of attacks that destroyed the remaining Cy-Born. Adrian rushed Shreeve. As the two attacked, Adrian called out to the other rangers. "So, what do you think?" He asked before ducking under Shreeve's blow. "Think I can join?"

"He is...surprisingly good at fighting." Joe noted

"Look! The weak spot!" Bones pointed.

"It's been reinforced. Great." Sanna sighed

Adrian attacked again, but Shreeve had apparently finally remembered his force field, activating it and allowing the Silver ranger to wail on the shield fruitlessly. A powerful blow bounced of the force field and sent Adrian flying into the other pirates.

"That's a strong shield." Adrian gripped his arm in pain.

"We got it from here." Bones ran off, along with the other pirates. They attacked Shreeve.

* * *

"My Prince" Midos asked. "What did you reinforce the weak point with?"

"Reinforce? No." Prince Payne snapped his fingers. "I knew Shreeve would never stop attacking the rangers, and I can't reward insubordination so."

Lykia appeared. "So the prince had me wire a powerful explosive to Shreeve's neck. It gets hit once, and no more power rangers, No more Shreeve.

"You're sacrificing a commander to kill pirates?" Midos asked.

"No, I'm punishing insubordination WHILE killing pirates!" Payne walked back to his seat. "As the Earth saying goes, 'two birds, one stone.'"

* * *

Bones, thinking quickly, climbed a tree behind Shreeve. The other four Pirates attacked, sending Shreeve closer and closer to Bones' hiding place. Right before Bones landed his blow, Adrian blocked it!

"Wait! Think about it." Adrian explained. "It's gone from well hidden to bright and obvious. It's almost like-"

"-they want us to hit it!" Joe finished the sentence.

Shreeve attacked. knocking Bones and Adrian down in a flurry of kicks. Adrian rose, hefting his trident over his shoulder and dodging the blasts. He landed behind the cyborg commander, catching the collar with his spear and throwing it off Shreeve's neck and into the air in one swift motion. "GET DOWN!" Adrian yelled, and everyone obeyed. The collar exploded, a fireball that expanded above the heroes, covering the length of the street.

"My Force field!" Shreeve screamed, holding his neck.

"It's gone! And you're next!" Adrian yelled "Let's go crazy!" He ran forward, slashing with his trident. Left, right, down! Three hard blows to Shreeve. Adrian thrust the trident into Shreeve's gut, then withdrew it for a spinning slash. One titanic baseball swing sent Shreeve flying. As the alien cyborg landed, Adrian inserted his key into the Trident. "Goodbye!" He roared!

"Final Crash!" Adrian leaped into the air "Shooting Star Crash!" He threw the trident, which pierced right though Shreeve, who exploded as the spear returned to Adrian's waiting hand.

"So COOL!" The young man celebrated, raising the Triumph Trident into the air.

The rangers demorphed.

"So, you're the silver soldier." Crimzen smiled. This journey just got weirder.

* * *

**Author's notes: WHOO! Silver on the scene!**

**Now, to work on introducing his zords, then doing the (shudders in disgust) Megaforce episode before I can do the fun stuff.**

**Also, be ready for chapter 25 or 30 (Haven't worked it out yet) because, as a part of Ranger history, I do HAVE to talk about Battlizer.  
**

_**Ending Theme:**_

_**I thought I heard the Old Man say:**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."**_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay,**_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**She shipped it green and none went by.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**We swear by rote for want of more.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	16. Silver Spirit

"This is so COOL!" Adrian ran around the ship, touching everything.

"Kid, sit down." Crimzen ordered.

Adrian immediately plopped down in the nearest chair...Crimzen's captain chair.

The other four rangers exchanged worried looks, but the Captain remained chill. "Not there."

"SORRY!" Adrian quickly jumped up, moving over to a new seat and sitting down.

"Adrian? May I ask how you got your morpher? and your key?" Allie asked, sitting next to the human.

"OK, I'll tell you, but the story's pretty unbelievable."

"Two days ago, we fought an evil cyborg powered by magic created by a vampire alien and a cyborg animal man." Sanna rolled her eyes. "Our lives are pretty unbelievable."

"My Key and Morpher were given to me by the ghost of an alien wizard."

A pause. No one knew what to say.

Joe recovered first. "Would you...elaborate please?"

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

* * *

"So, ever since I could remember, I wanted to help people. But I was just an ordinary person. I believed there was nothing I was destined for. Until that day.

_Adrian awoke. His apartment was on fire! Running downstairs he exited, to see the whole building was alight. Mrs. Thompson, his across the hall neighbor. _

_"Is everyone ok?" Adrian asked. Mrs. Thompson looked toward him._

_"We're doing a headcount, but it looks like everyone-" She stopped as a scream rang out._

_A young African American family panicked. "Kris? Kris!"_

_"He's still in the building." Adrian realized with a start. Without thinking, he ran back into the building._

_Adrian ran though the building, floor after floor, searching each room. On the fourth floor, he heard it. The cries of a scared child. The bathroom! The metal of the handle burned Adrian's hands, but he didn't notice. He wrenched the door open, and grabbed the young boy. Holding Kris tightly to him, so that the young boy didn't inhale the smoke, Adrian rushed back down the stairs, stopping only once he got outside. Giving the boy over to his parents, Adrian smiled. "He's OK." The world began to spin, and Adrian fell._

"A three week coma. The doctors thought I would never wake up." Adrian stared out the porthole. "I might not have...if he hadn't showed up."

_Adrian was in a void, pulsating with color. Reds and yellows, Blues and blacks. Pinks and greens. It was beautiful. A man in a white cloak approached him, gliding across the void with ease. _

_"Hello Adrian." His voice echoed with power._

_"Who are you?"_

_"A warrior, The White Ranger of Eltar, a mentor, the Enemy of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd." The man pulled off his hood, revealing his blue skin. "I am Zordon of Eltar." The man-Zordon-held out his hand. "You are Adrian Argentum. And you will be the Silver Pirate Ranger."_

_"Me? Why?" Adrian asked._

"You were willing to sacrifice your life to save someone else without a second thought. That is the mark of a true hero." Zordon stretched his hand, and three lights appeared in his hand. "And as a gift. I grant you the True Powers of The Quantum Ranger, the Green Dragon Ranger, and the White Dino Ranger."

Adrian nodded. "I understand." A white light burned into Adrian's soul, and he awoke. In his hand was the Silver Pirate Ranger morpher.

"And that's what happened!" Adrian ended his story.

"Wow, even my species has heard of Zordon of Eltar, last of the original Thunder Rangers and sealer of Rita Repulsa." Bones sat back.

"So...Show us the True Powers!" Sanna jumped up excitedly.

"I can't. I need the White Dino, Quantum and Green Dragon ranger keys." Adrian shrugged apologetically.

Crimzen kicked the chest over to Adrian. "Look for them."

After a few minutes of "Is this-it is! It's-" followed by Adrian describing each team, the excited young man finally found the keys.

"Thanks." Crimzen snatched the keys, and Adrian's morpher out of the silver clothed man's hands. "Now get out."

"What! Why?"

"Because, you haven't earned being on my team. You think that it's your destiny to be on this team? You make your own destiny." Crimzen got in Adrain's face. "Can you look me in the eyes and say you can honestly abandon your friends and family? Can you put your life in the hands of five strangers? That you'll be ready to fight, kill and die if that's what it takes?"

Adrian stepped back. "I-I don't know."

"Exactly. And until you can find out, you're not a Pirate ranger." Crimzen sat down on the Captain's chair.

"Now get off my ship."

* * *

The Gold clawed action commander bowed before Prince Payne. His cybernetic upgrades were obvious, the stinger attached to his head and the grey covering the lft half of his body. A glowing red power source sat slightly to the left of where a human heart would be.

"You must be Arachnis." Prince Payne cracked his neck. "Well, we finally ran out of Elites, so, you get to pull scrub duty to perform my brilliant plan to conquer this mudball."

Midos gave Arachnis an appraising look. "You must be strong. Your mission is to set up a base on Earth to restart our invasion. All our old bases were destroyed in the Legend war."

Arachnis bowed again. "To hear is to obey."

* * *

Adrian talked on the phone to his mother. "Yes, Ma. I'm trying to take care of myself. Look. I'm not doing anything too dangerous. I promise, I'm taking it easy since I got out the hospital." The sounds of people screaming reached Adrian's ears. "Ma? I'll call you back."

Arachnis and the Cy-born attacked the construction workers.

"This place is perfect for the base!" Arachnis declared.

"No it won't!" Adrian charged forward. Crimzen's words echoed in his mind. _Are you ready to fight, kill and die? To abandon your friends and family?_

_(AN: You may want to go play "I will win" right now)_

"If it means saving them, Then YES!" Adrian punched the first Cy-Born, following it up with a kick to the second. He grabbed the third's arm and threw it over his shoulder with a judo flip. He kicked it away, the Cy-born knocking several of his companions down. "If I have to give up my personal life to ave the Earth, IT'S A SMALL SACRIFICE!" Adrin dodged a Mace strike, grabbing the weapon and knocking it's owner away. "I will fight." He swung the mace, hitting a Cy-born in the head. Another grabbed Adrian from behind, but Adrian rammed his elbow into its side before smashing it with the mace as well. "And I will win! Morpher or not!"

Arachnis grabbed Adrian and threw him, the young human slamming into the wheel of the Excavator.

"I don't know what you're on about human, but it ends here!" Arachnis charged up a lightning blast. Adrian flinched, waiting for the blast to strike...

Three shots struck Arachnis, knocking him back. Holding the blaster, Crimzen marched forward, the other pirates at his side.

"Adrian." Crimzen yelled. "Nice speech."

"I really admired your dedication." Allie helped the human to his feet.

"You're insane, kiddo." Sanna laughed.

"Which means you will fit in around here." Joe smled as well.

"You did great!" Bones exclaimed.

Crimzen handed Adrian his morpher back. "You earned it." The Pirate Captain stood in front of his team. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The Pirates pulled out their ranger keys. "Set Sail!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and their enemies could almost see the Pirate Flag waving behind the rangers.

"Let's go crazy!" Adrian yelled. He pulled out his trident as the rangers pulled out their swords. The rangers charged the Zang enemies, who charged right back.

(_AN: Now, switch the song to "Fight" by Ron Wasserman)_

Adrian slashed with his Trident, impaling the Cy-Born Arms. He lifted it up, tossing it into a crowd of enemies. Spotting Sanna, He jumped over to her, felling a Cy-Born sneaking up on her. "Thanks!" She yelled as he moved on.

Allie slashed with her Cutlass, surrounded by the Cy-Born. Out of no where, Adrian appeared, his Trident moving in a streak of blue and silver. Back to back the two fought, easily clearing out the enemies before Adrian moved on.

Bones lay under the Truck, firing his blaster. Someone dragged him out from under it, clearing the enemies in his path. Adrian again! The two fought together for a moment. "I can take it from here!" Bones yelled. Adrian moved out again.

Joe slashed and stabbed, his signature fencing style making him a dealer of death. Sensing someone beside him, He spun, only to reveal Adrian.

"Sorry. Be more careful." Adrian elbowed the human man's arm. Adrian nodded and slashed another Cy-Born.

Crimzen took a deep breath. Time seemed to slow down as he slashed and shot through the crowd of Cy-born. Adrian appeared, fighting alongside him.

"Not bad." Crimzen remarked

"Thanks!" Adrian fought off another surge of Cy-born.

The Rangers came together as the Cy-Born short circuited and exploded, leaving only the CBA and Arachnis.

"Let's use Samurai!" Adrian yelled.

Crimzen handed him a key.

"GO GO SAMURAI!" The rangers transformed into the Samurai Rangers. The Cy-Born Arms fired, but the rangers cut the energy blasts down and charged forward

"Six Element strike!" Sanna and Allie struck a Cy-Born Arms with their blades, infused with lightning and wind. Bones and Joe struck the other with their swords, empowered by Earth and water. Crimzen slashed once for both CBA, blade infuse with fire. Finally, Adrian slashed the two Cy-Born Arms, blade infused with light. Adrin landed behind the two and unleashed a rapid fire storm of slashes, destroying them.

"HOW?" Arachnis yelled.

"With Adrian, we can pull off attacks we never could before!" Allie realized.

"Great job, Adrian" Crimzen patted his shoulder.

"Let's celebrate!" Sanna declared, holding up a silver key.

The other core rangers followed suit.

"Overdrive, Accelerate!" Crimzen yelled, transforming into the Overdrive Mercury Ranger

"Go Go Megaforce!" Joe Transformed into Robo-Knight of the Megaforce Rangers

"Let's Rocket!" Sanna transformed into the Silver Space Ranger

"Wild Access!" Bones transformed into the Lunar Wolf Ranger of Wild Force.

"RPM, GET IN GEAR!" Allie transformed into the Silver RPM Ranger.

Adrian, already in his Silver Pirate form, gasped in excitement. "They're all silver! This is so cool!" He freaked out a little.

Crimzen grabbed his helmet. "Fight in progress."

"Right. Sorry." The rangers charged Arachnis, slashing with their melee weapons. Arachnis barely managed to defend against the barrage, only torealize the rangers had him in the center of a circle and were al pointing blasters at him.

"Jackpot!" Sanna yelled as the rangers fired.

Arachnis flew through the air, landing hard on his back. "Finish him off, Adrian!" Allie shouted.

Adrian raced forward, slashing Arachnis with his Trident, knocking Arachnis down again. Transforming the Trident into blaster mode, Adrian slammed his key into the weapon.

"Final Blast! Silver Nova!" Adrian fired, the force of the blast flipping him over. The Energy bullet expanded in size and power, becoming a small star before smashing into Arachnis, short circuiting him. Adrian turned away as Arachnis exploded.

Lykia immediately activated the Magna Cannon, bringing back Arachnis and summoning several Cy-Born Arms.

"They really do that?" Adrian exclaimed.

"Yep." Crimzen handed the three keys Adrian had dreamed of to the human. "You might need these."

Adrian inserted the Quantum Key, pressing the button on the morpher thrice.

"Summon, Q-Rex V3!"

From a portal, the silver and blue Zord appeared.

Adrian jumped into the pilot seat, spinning the wheels. "This is the best day of my life!"

The drill at the front of the Zord slammed into a CBA, destroying it. Adrian swooped low, drilling the legs of second Cy-Born before rising up and drilling a third in the lower abdomen.

"Now, for Green!" Adrian activated the Green Dragon Key. "Q-Rex, Dino Mode!" The Zord transformed from ship mode to Dinosaur form.

"Complete!"

Using the tail, Adrian slammed the tail into the next Cy-Born Arms. Then, dodging a double strike, he sank the Rex's teeth into the CBA's head.

Using the tail, he drilled two more Cy-Born Arms. "Activate Lasers!" Adrian yelled. The QV3 roared, firing a blast of lasers from it's mouth.

""The second part of the prophecy!" Bones realized.

The final four CBA fired their blasters, but the QV3 Stomped through it.

"And finally, Dino Thunder!" Adrian held up the White Dino Key. The Zord Transformed, the Dinosaur becoming a giant robotic man, with the drill tail becoming a drill arm.

"Q-Rex, Version 3! Megazord mode!" Adrian yelled.

"A tripe form Zord!" Sanna gave Adrian a fist pump! "Go get them!"

Adrian slashed the two Cy-born, slamming them with the drill and his fist to destroy them. The final two attacked, only for Adrian to slash through one and grabbing the other with his Megazod's fist, transformed back into a T-rex head. "Let's go for a spin!" Adrian shouted, spinning the wheels. The drill and T-rex head spun, slowly rising the two CBA up toward each other. They connected hard, and the Megazord threw them behind itself to explode.

"He's good." Joe noted.

"Yeah." Crimzen agreed.

"Trident mode!" Adrian yelled. The Drill arm opened up, revealing a third prong hidden within. The QV3 slashed, knocking Arachnis down."

"Why won't you die!" Arachnis summoned a dark energy ball and threw it at Adrian. "Shield mode!" Adrian spun the outer blades of the trident, reflecting the attack back at Arachnis. "Time to finish this!" Adrian inserted all three keys into the slots. "Tri-Drill Slash" The keys activated, summoning the three forms of the QV3. All three attacked with their drills. The three drills came together for a triple strength attack that obliterated Arachnis.

* * *

"Yeah. I won't be able to contact you for a while, Ma." Adrian explained. "Later." He hung up the phone.

"Welcome to the team." Allie hugged Adrian.

"Your official position is Cabin Boy, by the way." Crimzen remarked.

"Aw, seriously!?" Adrian whined.

_**Ending Theme:**_

_**I thought I heard the Old Man say:**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."**_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay,**_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**She shipped it green and none went by.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**We swear by rote for want of more.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	17. Gold Power!

The pirates gathered around Adrian, who was mophed. . "Here we go. Ready?" Crimzen asked.

"Ready!" Adrian nodded hard.

"The Power leads us." Crimzen touched the chest of keys with one hand. His body began to glow bright red.

"The Power guides us." Allie touched Crimzen's shoulder, glowing pink.

"The power inspires us." Joe laid a hand on Allies head. He glowed bright blue, immaculate hair beginning to stand on end

"The power strengthens us." Sanna held Joe's free hand. A yellow aura surrounded her.

"The power defends us." Bones held on to Sanna's shoulder, glowing green.

The five glowed brighter, their auras flowing together. From the five pirates to the chest, a thread of shifting color formed.

"And the power unites us!" The thread connected to Adrian's belt. A glow filled the room and the rangers landed hard.

"And there we go!" Crimzen laughed. "Your belt is now connected to the chest!"

"Let me test it out!" Adrian thought of a key, his benefactor's key. From the chest to the belt, it instantly appeared. The White Tiger Key.

"It Works!" Adrian jumped for joy.

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

* * *

The six pirates walked down the street.

"You guys are going to love the movie!" Adrian chattered.

A horn blew above them. Five evil looking power rangers appeared, followed by 5 rangers similar to the SPD rangers, but with black body armor so that only their helmets, the trim of their chest plates, and their weapons identified their color

"Oh, what now?" Crimzen asked.

Philippe jumped down, standing in between the evil rangers. "Pirates. Meet the Psycho Rangers and the A squad."

"What do you want, Philippe?" Crimzen snarled.

"Who's Philippe?" Adrian whispered to Sanna.

"The piece of Stako who betrayed Crimzen's first team." Sanna explained.

"Jackie, it's simple...I need the 15 keys you took from me back." Philippe waved his blaster carelessly as he spoke "You see-" He waved the blaster and the Space pirates hit the deck. "I got some new information. Apparently the 15 keys can create a golden key." He gestured again, and the rangers once more hit the ground.

"Yeah, that's great. Could you stop flagging us while you talk?" Crimzen sarcastically replied.

"Flagging? Oh, right. Blaster." Philippe aimed at Crimzen's good eye. "Now, be a good shipmate and hand them over. Or my friends will get violent."

"Interesting deal." Crimzen looked to Sanna and Allie. "Girls, present our counterargument."

Allie fired her blaster, hitting Philippe in the hand and knocking his blaster high into the air. As the Dark Heart Pirate tracked it with his eyes, Sanna closed the distance and landed a flying kick on Philippe's chest.

"Set Sail!" The Pirates transformed.

"Shouldn't have done that." Philippe's eyes transformed, gold irises inside a sea of blood. "Attack!" He commanded the evil rangers.

The fight was on.

Allie grabbed her blaster once more, firing it into Psycho Pink and A-squad pink as she rushed them. Se flipped over the two before slashing with her cutlass from behind, sending sparks flying into the air.

Sanna activated the chord on her blade. swinging it like a whip to slash the yellow rangers. The yellow energy from the sword knocked the evil rangers back. "Come on, wimps!" The yellow Pirate yelled.

Joe fenced off the blasts of the two blue rangers before slashing them across the chest. "You're too slow." He muttered as he stabbed them down

Bones flipped and rolled, firing his blaster at the green and black rangers. He dodged the return fire as he closed the distance to attack with his Cutlass.

Adrian batted the Red Rangers blasts aside with his Triumph Trident. He closed in slashing with the Trident in a streak of silver.

Crimzen bore down on Philippe. A flying kick knocked the dark heart pirate back.

"Did you really thin your toys could beat us?" Crimzen asked, swiping his hand along the blade.

"Release restraints. Activate Dark power." Phillipe muttered.

The evil rangers glowed wickedly. They attacked!

A-Squad red blasted Adrian, over and over at point blank. As Adrian stumbled back, Psycho red began to slash the silver ranger with his Psycho sword.

A slash of black and red from Psycho Red sent Adrian flying. Psycho red lifted the Silver ranger up by the throat.

Psycho Blue rushed at Joe, who could barely keep up with the new energy enhanced Psycho ranger. A squad Blue blasted Joe in the back, leaving him wide open for a massive axe strike.

A squad Yellow grabbed Sanna's sword out of the air, blasting her with the massive cannon it wielded. As Sanna flew back, Psycho Yellow blasted her in the back with the Psycho Sling.

The black Psycho Ranger attacked with his Psycho Rod, slamming it again and again into Bones, knocking him into the sky so that A-Squad Green could blast him down.

Psycho Pink shot Allie's blasts out of the air with the Psycho Bow, landing several dark energy blasts on the poor girl, distracting her long enough for A-Squad Pink to blast Allie at point Blank.

Crimzen looked over his crew. "To be continued." He snarled at Philippe before summoning the Galaxy Galleon to lay down cover fire.

As the evil rangers flinched, Crimzen grabbed his team and took off.

* * *

"OK, I did not see that coming." Crimzen sighed. "Everyone alive?"

"Yes Captain." All replied.

Crimzen cracked his neck. "I have a plan. Adrian, let me see you Morpher."

"Here." Adrian handed it over and Crimzen inspected it.

"This could work." Crimzen smiled. "You already have the faces of the 15 on your morpher. We'll keep the evil rangers busy and you create the Gold Key!"

Adrian nodded. "I won't let you down, Captain Crimzen."

* * *

The rangers waited at the beach. Philippe and his dark rangers appeared.

"You going to hand over the keys, Jackie?" The Dark heart captain asked.

"NOPE! We're going to beat you until we're all too tired to move!" Crimzen smiled wickedly.

The Pirate Captain stood in front of his team. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

The Pirates pulled out their ranger keys. "Set Sail!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Pirate SILVER!" Adrian yelled

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and their enemies could almost see the Pirate Flag waving behind the rangers.

Crimzen slashed at A-Squad Red with his cutlass. sending sparks flying into the air. He kicked "her" back and fired, blasting Psycho Red in the chest.

Joe sliced through the blast of A-squad Blue, before throwing his blaster. It bounced off Psycho Blue's helmet. Bones threw his sword and caught the blaster, letting Joe utilize his dual wielding style. Joe slashed as fast as he could as Bones fired the blasters into his two enemies.

Sanna and Allie fought back to back, having already switched weapons. The four evil rangers pressed down upon them.

"Lovely storm?" Sanna asked.

"Lovely Storm!" Allie agreed. Sanna tossed the pink ranger high into the air, where Allie rained down blaster fire on the evil rangers.

"Release restraints." Philippe began, only to notice something. Adrian was glowing!

"What is he-" A look of dawning horror came across the Dark Heart Pirates face. "My Keys!"

_Adrian stared at the 15 heroes. "If you lend me your power, I swear, I will give everything I have, even my life, to defeat the Zang and protect everyone. Not just as Pirate Silver..." Adrian removed his helmet. "But as Adrian."_

_White Tiger Ranger nodded in pride. As one, the fifteen rangers began to glow_

Philippe bellowed in rage as he fired, but the golden light absorbed the blasts. Adrian transformed, Golden armor adorned with the fifteen extra ranger keys. His Trident transformed into a spear. The Anchor on his helmet slammed down.

"Pirate Silver! GOLD MODE!" Adrian roared. In a flash of golden lit, he had knocked Psycho Black and A-Squad Green away from Bones. He slashed though the evil yellows quick as lightning, before striking the evil pinks as hard as steel. The Evil blues attacked, but Adrian blocked all the strikes before slashing them down as well. The Reds backed away, but Adrian followed them. A storm of Gold and silver strikes from his weapon knocked the Reds into their team.

"Time to end this!" Adrian inserted the gold key into his spear.

"Final Crash!" Adrian aimed the spear. Afterimages of Solaris Knight. RPM Gold and Silver, Lunar Wolf, Silver Space, Overdrive Mercury, and Robo-Knight appeared alongside him. They fired, the energy blasts taking the form of Zeo Gold, Green Dragon, Quantum, Omega, White tiger, White Dino Thunder, and Samurai Gold. These rangers cut though the evil rangers, Adrian following behind to unleash a storm of slashes that not only reduced the evil rangers to keys, but blew them up!

Only shattered pieces remained. Philippe grabbed them and teleported away.

* * *

The gold key gleamed.

"So, we have the Gold key, and the 15 component keys?" Bones reiterated.

"Yeah." Crimzen sat down. Their team just got a major upgrade.

* * *

Philippe laughed as the machine completed.

"Gold, silver...it doesn't matter Jackie." The Dark Heart Pirate held up the key he had created from the destroyed pieces of his Evil Ranger Keys. A key made of dark malevolence, with an evil morpher to match. The Black Pirate Key!

_**Ending Theme:**_

_**I thought I heard the Old Man say:**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."**_

_**Tomorrow ye will get your pay,**_

_**and its time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**She shipped it green and none went by.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**I hate to sail on this rotten tub.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**No grog allowed and rotten grub.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**_

_**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her.**_

_**We swear by rote for want of more.**_

_**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**_

_**But now were through so we'll go on shore.**_

_**And it's time for us to leave her**_


	18. Go Galactic

"Bones, activate the ORACLE!" Crimzen commanded.

The mystical program activated, and a voice echoed across the ship.

"To further your Venture into the unknown, find the guardians of the Terra."

Adrian's face lit up. "I get it!" He yelled. "We need to look the Galaxy Rangers!"

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

* * *

_**Zang Fleet**_

"The cloning process is complete!" Lykia announced.

"Great! Bring her in!" Prince Payne announced.

She appeared, clad in her insect armor. Trakeena! Or at least a clone of Trakeena.

"Do you know your mission?" Midos asked.

"To destroy the pirates!" Trakeena snarled.

"I do not trust this clone, my liege." Muramasacca noted.

"I'll file that under 'useless information'" Payne replied. "Go kill/destroy everyone." Payne commanded the clone Arachnamorph.

* * *

The pirates entered the Terra Venture museum, created from the Terra Venture itself.

"Those are the Quasar sabers!" Adrian explained, pointing to the mystical blades.

"I know. We've used them before." Crimzen adjusted his eyepatch. "Let's find this Magna defender. He's got to be around here somewhere."

An explosion rocked the museum, and the guard was sent flying.

"Please be Zang" Crimzen prayed. He was sick of fighting Philippe.

Trakeena through another guard through the wall.

"Oh, thank the Power." Crimzen stepped forward, but Sanna motioned him back.

"I'll take her on. You guys go find the True Power." The fierce girl cracked her knuckles and popped her neck as the other rangers ran off. She charged Trakeena, launching out a flying knee. Trakeena blocked it casually, only for Sanna to flip upside down for a punch to the ribs. As Trakeena stumbled back, Sanna swung a wicked right hook, that Trakeena caught in midair. The alien Caniad headbutted the Arachnid as hard as she could. Grabbing her sword, Sanna unleashed the whip blade. Trakeena was sliced by the blade, leaking greenish blood. Sanna cut her again and again, a tornado of slashes. Suddenly, Trakeena wrapped the blade around her staff and yanked Sanna forward. slamming her into the ground. "Weak." Trakeena muttered, readying her weapon for a killing blow. Sanna froze in fear. Nothing was that strong!

A Tarzan yell interrupted the fight. A woman landed in front of the two fighters.

"It's been a long time, Trakeena." Maya, Lost Galaxy Yellow stated.

Trakeena snarled in rage right before Maya kicked her in the head and vanished into the forest with Sanna.

"Oh. Hide all you want. I will find you."

* * *

Sanna awoke in a forest, surrounded by Galactabeasts.

"Hey." Maya helped the girl up.

"Who are you?" Sanna asked.

"My name is Maya. I was Galaxy Yellow." Maya explained. An afterimage of the Galaxy Yellow outfit appeared in front of Maya, but faded quickly.

"What was that thing?" Sanna nursed her aching ribs.

"That was Trakeena. An old enemy of mine." Maya stood up. "My team could only beat her with the Lights of Orion."

"The lights of what?"

Maya sighed. "The True Power of the Lost Galaxy rangers. Your team hasn't utilized them yet?"

Sanna shook her head. "We haven't mastered all the powers yet."

Maya smiled. "I'll help you! We'll get you to fighting shape in no time!"

* * *

"Adrian, you find her yet?" Allie asked. She stood at the top of a tree, looking for her friend.

"Nothing. You, Belial?" Adrian asked

"Just call me Bones." Bones sighed. "I can't find her either." He tapped his moniter on the Galaxy Galleon.

Crimzen scanned the area with his good eye. "I don't see anyone either."

Joe seemed calm. "Everyone. Sanna is tough. She will be alright."

"Not when I find her." Trakeena kicked the swordsman through a tree. Joe screamed, summoning the other Rangers to him.

"Pirates!" Trakeena attacked, slamming her staff into Allie while kicking Bones in the stomach. Transforming her staff into a sword, She slashed at Adrian, slicing his shirt and drawing blood from his shoulder. Crimzen shot at her, but Trakeena dodged. She charged at Crimzen, an even hi reflexes were no match for her speed blitz. Crimzen fell beneath a flurry of punches moving faster than even he could see.

"Die!" Trakeena's sword fell...only to be blocked by a whip blade!

"Mind if I cut in?" Sanna smirked as she pulled the blade out of Trakeena's hands.

"You!" Trakeena charged.

A massive yellow wolf appeared, knocking Trakeena away.

"Meet my new friends." Sanna cracked her knuckles as a massive bull swatted Trakeena with it's hooves, knocking her into a pink Wildcat, which knocked her into a gorilla, who smashed her into the Ground. A green Condor grabbed the insect in it's claws and threw it into the air, for the red lion to blast her with fire.

As she landed, Sanna pulled out her morpher. "Ready to off this Arachnid?" She asked.

"I'll ask where you've been later." Crimzen pulled out his Morpher as well. The others followed. "Set Sail!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Pirate SILVER!" Adrian yelled

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and Trakeena could almost see the Pirate Flag waving behind the rangers.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, firing a dozen shots at Trakeena. She blocked most of them, but two hit her shoulder.

Joe and Sanna followed up the strikes with a storm of blade strikes. Trakeena blocked as best as she could, but the two piratesmanaged to cut her several times.

Bones and Allie fired on the arachnid girl, shooting her armor and launching her into the waiting Crimzen and Adrian, who sliced her with their weapons before point blank firing on her.

"Time for a blast from your past!" Crimzen yelled. All six rangers pulled out Galaxy Ranger keys.

"Go Galactic!" The Rangers transformed, Adrian transforming into the Magna Defender, and the Rangers turning into the Galaxy rangers.

The clone of Trakeena felt it. Rage like she never felt before. As quick as a scorpion, she smashed into Adrian, blitzing him with enough strikes to knock him back. A kick sent Bones crashing through a rock. Grabbing Allie by the head, she slammed her into Crimzen. Joe was smashed aside, a dozen punches and kicks impacting upon him. Trakeena finished her rampage by grabbing Sanna by the neck.

"I will destroy you! Once and for all!" Trakeena snarled.

Underneath herr helmet, Sanna panicked once again. But a Flashback to Maya's training echoed in her ears.

_It's ok to be afraid, fear isn't a weakness. It's a survival trait. Use the fear to push past your limits._

Sanna's eyes opened. She headbutted Trakeena, freeing herself.

"I get it now." Sanna began to glow. "My fear was keeping me from seeing how to beat you. But now I know..." The five core rangers began to glow. "...what you're afraid of."

Trakeena stepped back in fear as the core rangers transformed, gaining golden arm and leg bands, as well as a buckle. A claw appeared on their off hand, and the Quasar sabers transformed as well. The Lights of Orion had awakened.

"No!" Trakeena hissed. She grabbed her weapon once again.

"Yes." The rangers approached her.

Allie leaped up, slamming her claw into Trakeena. Bones followed up with a quick combo of punches with the claw, slamming Trakeena into another tree. Adrian sliced down, breaking the sword to pieces. Joe unleashed a wicked combination of punches and slashes, the blade and claws scouring deep cuts into Trakeena's armor. Crimzen followed it up with a dozen flaming slashes, shattering Trakeena's armor. Sanna finished it with a tornado of lightning fast blade strikes, drawing blood and pain from the clone.

Trakeena hissed in pain. "This can not be happening!"

"Oh. It's happening!" Sanna replied. "Let's finish this, Captain!"

Crimzen swiped his hand along the Quasar saber. "Right."

The five Rangers ran toward the injured woman. "Energy mode!" The power of the lights of Oriion transformed into a ball of energy, slamming into Trakeena. She exploded in a maelstrom of energy.

"Checkmate." The Captain smiled as they de-morphed. "Enemy defeated and another True Power gained."

* * *

"So, not every True power will be a Megazord formation?" Allie asked?

"Looks like it." Sanna looked at her Galaxy Yellow Key. "Time to test it out! You coming, Jojo?"

Joe sighed. "Yes. And do not call me Jojo."

**_Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!_ **

**_Far, far away, deep in space, to a galaxy you'll go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_There, lies the key, to the answer and the powers you will know!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_Power Rangers, Go!_ **

**_Aaaah_ **

**_Rangers, _ **

**_Turn on the power, Power Rangers!_ **

**_Lost-Lost Galaxy!_ **

**_Turn on the power, Power Rangers!_ **

**_Lost-Lost Galaxy!_ **

**_Turn on the power, Power Rangers!_ **

**_Lost-Lost Galaxy... Go!_ **

**_Power Rangers Lost Galaxy!_ **


	19. Pink's Pride

Allie and Crimzen sparred late at night, while the other rangers slept. It was a tradition just between the two of them.

Allie dodged a slash from Crimzen, before slamming a kick into the Red Rogue's chest. A punch rocketed toward her, but she slipped under the blow. Crimzen dodged Allie's backhand punch, smirking a little. He fired off a kick aimed for Allie's head, but Allie blocked it. Her sword came up. Crimzen blocked it with the hilt of his cutlass, pointing the blade at her. Allie smiled back, a wicked Cheshire Cat Smile before kicking both blades into the air, pulling out her blaster and pointing at the Captain...who was also pointing a blaster at her!

"Not bad, Princess." Crimzen sheathed his blaster. "You've improved a lot since you first joined."

Allie laughed at the memory, an image of herself falling over from the recoil of a blaster in her mind. "It's all thanks to you, Captain." She began to yawn, but she tried to stifle it.

"C'mon, let's get to our bunks an crash." Crimzen caught his cutlass as it unlodged itself from the ceiling. Suddenly, the Alarm went off! The other rangers appeared, entering into the main deck from the main door.

"Captain, we're getting a message!" Bones yelled.

"Onscreen." Crimzen sat down in his Captain's throne-like chair.

A symbol appeared on the screen. A large, majestic black Cat with bright green eyes.

Allie gasped. The Fellinian symbol! But the next image shocked her even more.

A woman appeared onscreen. She had the same green eyes as Allie, but with hair white as snow.

"Mother!?" Allie yelled in shock.

**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

* * *

"Hello, Alexandria." The woman began.

"You're alive!?" Allie's voice rose in shock.

"Yes, I and a few members of the royal court managed to survive." The Felinian Queen held her hand to her chest. "Alas, King Cuervo, your father died in the battle."

Allie's heart faded.

"But, I do have good news. Can you meet me at these co-ordinates today?"

"On my way, Mother." Allie signed off and turned around to walk off.

"Allie?" Crimzen followed her. "You sure about this?" He asked.

"It's my family, Jack. I have to know." Allie smiled sadly.

"Alright, you want us to come with?"

"No, it's just my mother. I'll be fine." Allie walked off

* * *

**Later**

Allie sipped her latte. Her mother sat opposite her, drinking a Cappuccino, flanked by her two most trusted servants, One male, one female. both yellow eyed with orange hair. The twins Siam.

"We managed to found a new Felin on one of the colony worlds." Queen Bastet Cuervo explained. "Many of our people survived the destruction of our planet."

"That's wonderful!" Allie exclaimed.

The Queen frowned disapprovingly. "Alexandria..."

Allie blushed and lowered her tone, _Poise and dignity_. "I meant to say, this is wonderful news for our people."

"Yes, I can't wait for you to see the new planet tonight."

Allie choked on her latte, with neither poise or dignity. "I'm sorry?"

"The new planet needs the royal family."

"But mother, my team-!"

"The Pirates?" Bastet laughed. "They'll be fine, probably find a new replacement for you in a week. Alexandria-" The Queen rubbed her daughter's hands. "This is important to our people."

Allie sighed. "Give me one chance to say goodbye to my team."

"Just bring them with you." The Queen clapped, as if making a royal decree. " We will make it a royal feast!"

Allie smiled politely.

* * *

Joe straightened out his jacket. "I have a bad feeling about this, Captain."

"Yeah. I don't trust these royal types." Sanna flicked some dirt off her shoulder.

"Neither do I, but it's important to our Princess. Best behavior. Don't embarrass her." Crimzen ordered.

"I'm on a real royal spaceship!" Adrian yelled.

"Relax, and act natural." Bones muttered. All were in fancy dress clothes, trying their hardest to be poised and civilized. The ship blasted off, heading toward the planet of Neo Felin.

The rangers sat down at a fancy table as the ship landed. Holographic inducers activated, broadcasting the meeting hall to the planet

"I would like to thank my daughter and her allies for this lovely meeting." Queen Cuervo broadcasted to the planet of Neo Felin. The Queen stood, majestically. "Because of them, we will have everlasting peace."

"What do you mean, because of us?" Allie asked.

The Twins Siam reappeared, flanked by Cy-Born and three Cy-Born Arms, who grabbed the pirates.

"Mother! What have you done!?" Allie cried.

"What I had to if I was to protect our people." The Queen turned her back on her daughter.

Crimzen smirked. "Well then." A quick elbow dispatched a Cy-Born holding him. "This just quickly became my kind of party!" He ducked down, slamming his free palm into the other Cy-Born. He turned on his heel, dodging a blast from a Cy-born and punching it in the head. Dodging a mace blow, he elbowed the cybernetic being in the solar plexus before punching it in the face with a flick of his arm. He fired off a spinning kick, knocking down two with the strike. A final Cy-born attempted to sneak up on the Red Rogue, but was halted by a punch to the face. Crimzen didn't even bother turning around to hit it.

Joe yanked both of his arms forward, slamming the two Cy-Born together, before dispatching them both with a single kick. Joe executed a clean hand jab, hitting a second Cy-Born in the throat. A kick to the midsection knocked another into a fourth. Joe ducked under a mace blow, and slammed his palm into his attacker's jaw.

Sanna slammed her head back into a Cy-born, before scooping up the other and slamming it down. A vicious right hook sent a Cy-Born spiraling. Sanna grabbed another of the Cy-born, slamming it to the ground before kicking it away. As the final opponent grabbed at Sanna, she pushed off the wall and slammed it into the ground.

Bones dropped down and rolled, twisting the arms of the Cy-Born, forcing them to let go. He booted them both in the face, knocking them out. He rolled back, rising up between two of the cybernetic aliens before ducking down again, causing them to hit each other. H tumbled, springing off his hands to boot two Cy-born and tripping to dodge another mace shot before a quick shove sent the unfortunate cyborg through a table.

Adrian twisted his body, bringing a knee up to the Cy-born, before slamming both elbows into the other one's rib. He fired off a side kick, knocking it into the wall of the great ship. Adrian fired three rapid punches to a Cy-Born's midsection before finishing it with a heavy haymaker. Dodging a few blows, he kicked a chair into his hands and began to fence with it, fending off mace strikes with the chair. Catching a Cy-Born's mace with the legs, Adrian spun the chair around tearing it out of the cyborg's hands and leaving it wide open for a spin kick.

Allie jumped up, doing an upside down split-kick to rattle the brains of the Cy-born. She landed lightly on her feet, freed from their grasps. Allie swung her leg, tripping up the Cy-Born. She swiftly sprang back, before landing lightly and spinning on her hands to kick several Cy-Born in the head. Using her natural agility, Allie dodged the strikes before lashing a Cy-born in the face with a quick claw hand strike. Her hands lanced out, tiger style strikes swatting the Cy-Born. A final Cy-Born tried to escape, but Allie leaped over it, grabbing its shoulders, and used the momentum to slam the Cy-Born into the ground.

"I'm going after my mother!" The Felinian girl yelled. The Queen had fled.

The twins and the CBA appeared, blocking the rangers way. The Male twin drew a Calvary saber in one hand, and a rapid fire blaster in the other. The female twin drew a hand cannon with one hand, and a rapier with the other.

"Oh, I do NOT have time for this!" Allie hissed.

"Then let's clear them out!" Crimzen yelled.

"SET SAIL!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Pirate SILVER!" Adrian yelled.

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and their enemies could almost see the Pirate Flag waving behind the rangers.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, firing at the enemies in a rush. As they stumbled back, Allie ran past to confront her mother

Crimzen blocked the male twin from stopping Allie, Sanna blocking the female twin.

"Why don't we let them settle their family problems?" Crimzen kicked the male twin away.

* * *

Allie caught up with her mother, who had already grabbed a weapon and changed from her regal clothes into a combat jumpsuit.

"Why?" Allie asked.

"For our people. Allie, a monarch must make sacrifices for their people." Bastet aimed her blaster at Allie, supporting it with the bastard sword. "Even if it means sacrificing my own daughter."

Allie drew her sword and blaster. "That's no way to rule. I'll stop you."

The two fired, the blasts colliding in a shower of sparks. Out of the explosion came Allie, swinging her cutlass down hard, only for the Queen's sword to block it. Bastet swung her heavy blade at Allie, who just managed to dodge it. As Allie sprang back, she fired her Flintlock blaster. The Queen spun her sword, deflecting the blasts with ease before returning fire. Allie ducked behind a console, allowing it to take the brunt of the fire. It exploded, and Allie jumped up above the blast to land a kick on her mother. She followed it up with a swift punch, knocking her mother down., But as she fell, Bastet lashed out with a kick, catching Allie in the stomach. As she landed, Bastet emptied the charge of her blaster. A dozen shots pelted Allie, knocking her back and demorphing her.

As Allie slowly rose, she gripped her cutlass tighter. Bastet approached. When the Queen got within range, Allie swung with all her might, a fierce slash. The Queen caught the blow between her cross guard and pommel.

"You lose, Alexandria." The Queen smiled.

Allie smirked confidently. Without a word, she kicked both blades into the ceiling! As Bastet watched the blade rise, she never noticed Allie pulling out her blaster. A point blank shot tore through the combat suit of the Felinian Queen, ending the fight.

* * *

Crimzen inserted the Mighty Morphin' Red Ranger key into his Cutlass. "Final Slash!" Crimzen ran two fingers over the blade, and it glowed with power, transforming into the Mighty Morphin' Power Sword. Crimzen slammed the blade down, obliterating the male Siam twin's weapons and knocking him out.

Sanna inserted the Time Force yellow Key into her Cutlass, transforming it into the double edged weapon of Time Force and empowering it with yellow energy. "Final Slash! Time Strike!" Four quick slashes destroyed the female twin's weapons and knocked her out.

The Cy-Born Arms landed in a heap, and the remaining pirates leveled their blasters. "Final Blast!" Pink, Green, Blue and Silver energy hit the Cy-Born, destroying them.

Allie walked back to the holographic inducers. "People of Neo Felin, as your monarch, I swear. I will defeat the Zang. We will not live under fear of our new home falling!" She swore to the people. "And to that end, I will continue as the Pink Pirate ranger. Be well until I return."

As the inducers shut down, Crimzen approached.

"Who's going to take care of the government?" He asked.

"We have a council for just such an emergency." Allie sighed, exhausted. "Can we go home now?"

The other rangers smiled and turned to leave.

**Ending theme: I thought I heard the Old Man say:**

**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."**

**Tomorrow ye will get your pay,**

**and its time for us to leave her.**

**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**

**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**

**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**

**And it's time for us to leave her.**

**Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high**

**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**

**She shipped it green and none went by.**

**And it's time for us to leave her**

**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**

**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**

**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**

**And it's time for us to leave her.**

**I hate to sail on this rotten tub.**

**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**

**No grog allowed and rotten grub.**

**And it's time for us to leave her.**

**Leave her, Johnny, leave her!**

**Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!**

**For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow**

**And it's time for us to leave her.**

**We swear by rote for want of more.**

**"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"**

**But now were through so we'll go on shore.**

**And it's time for us to leave her**


	20. Overdrive Operations

(Author's note: Look, my Step-Grandpa had a stroke, I had a nervous breakdown, and my dad was injured on his job. I don't want to hear any complaining about how long this chapter took, BECAUSE I AM NOT IN A HAPPY PLACE RIGHT NOW! OK? Good. Allons-Y)

* * *

Crimzen paced across the floor, a far cry from his usual relaxed state. "Bones, you found anything yet?"

"Not yet, Captain."

"We need to find Philippe now! We can't have him running around. It's hard enough fighting the Zang. We can't have a war on two fronts."

"Captain, we have been searching since we returned from Neo Felin. His ship is just too well cloaked to find." Joe noted.

"Well, keep looking!" Crimzen snapped.

"That...may have to wait." A young, sandy haired man was in the doorway.

"How do you people keep getting in here!?" Crimzen demanded. "Why do we even have a security system?"

_**POWER**** RANGERS**! **PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

PIRATE SQUADRON!

Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!

Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!

* * *

Adrian shook Bones, the closest person to him,

"Do you know who that is? That's Mack Hartford, explorer and Red Ranger of the Overdrive rangers!" The silver pirate whispered to his demonic looking friend

"Why. Is he. On. My. Ship?" Crimzen snarled.

"It's pretty simple, really." Mack sat down, signing Adrian's autograph book with a look of confusion at the Ranger fanboy before going back to his original purpose. "Hartford Industries has discovered a rare treasure, as powerful as the Corona Aurora."

Crimzen sat down. "As powerful as that huh?"

Sanna immediately snapped to attention. "Is it shiny? Expensive? What's it called?"

Mack leaned in. "The Reaper's Heart."

A silence fell over the room.

Bones spoke first. "The... the...Reaper's heart. The jewel that can bring the dead to life!"

"That is...disconcerting." Joe acknowledged.

"Captain, we have to find it before the Zang do!" Allie had broken out into a sweat, which had never happened before.

Crimzen was silent. In his mind he debated between searching for this weapon and taking out Philippe. Finally he sighed. "Let's go."

* * *

Zang space

"The Reaper's Heart is on Earth?" Prince Payne clapped his hands "This will speed up our conquering plans exponentially. Make sure you get it!"

"Of course, my Prince." Lykia decided to go personally.

* * *

The pirates and Mack walked through the forest.

"So...now what?" Crimzen asked.

"Where's the jewel?" Sanna was nearly skipping in her excitement. A Treasure like the Reaper's heart only came around once in a person's life!

"If my intel is correct..." Mack started

"...It should be right around...Pirates!" Lykia and an ensemble of Cy-Born turned a corner, coming face to face with the heroes. "Slag."

"Stako." The pirates agreed.

"Crimzen, Mack, go on ahead. We will hold them off." Joe ran a hand through his hair.

"I'll go too!" Sanna yelled.

"Of course you will." Joe muttered under his breath. The three took off, leaving Joe, Allie, Bones, and Adrian to fight off the Cy-Born. "Set sail!" The four yelled, morphing as they ran.

Joe slashed through the first Cy-born, spinning to dodge another strike and slashing the second across the stomach, dropping the third with a spinning slice.

Allie sliced down a Cy-Born with ease, nailing a second in the head with a wicked kick that rattled even the cyborg's mental casing.

Bones, having climbed a tree, smacking down a Cy-born before swinging on a vine with a Tarzan yell. He landed on the ground, shooting with his Flintlock.

Adrian easily sliced down two Cy-Born with his Trident, blue and silver streaks trailing behind the weapon. A spinning kick dispatched another Cy-Born, and the Silver pirate smiled. "Too Easy!"

A Cy-Born Arms fired at Adrian, but the Silver ranger easily dodged the blasts, meeting up with the other pirates.

"Guys, let's use the fastest Rangers we have!" He yelled.

"Right!" The other rangers nodded.

"Samurai Storm, Ranger form!" Adrian transformed into the Green Samurai Storm ranger, but...

"Aquitar Ranger Power!" The others transformed into the Aquitar Rangers!

"Wait, why are you guys Aquitar Rangers?" Adrian yelled.

"It's obvious really." Joe, as the blue Aquitar ranger explained. Allie was the white Aquitar Ranger, and Bones was in Black. "You said the fastest rangers we have. That would be these guys."

"But-" Adrian watched the other rangers race into battle dejectedly "I don't have an Aquitar morph."

Allie spread a three ninja stars in her hand, before tossing the explosive weapons at the Cy-Born. The stars cut the cybernetic soldiers, then exploded.

Bones moved quickly, a sweeping shadow of black light butchering the Cy-Born as quick as thought.

Joe sliced and diced, his swordsmanship unparalleled, even when using a different sword than he was used to.

Meanwhile, Mack and the other two pirates explored deeper into the forest, eventually coming across a temple.

"How did no one notice this?" Crimzen wondered aloud.

"The Cy-Born did." Sanna noted. Dead Cy-Born litered the area. But also...

"Lava lizards?" Mack whispered. "We have to hurry!"

The Three entered the temple, navigating the treacherous twists and turns of the fortress. They stopped at an empty seeming hallway.

"Oh, this is easy!" Sanna stepped forward, but Mack stopped her. He tossed his backpack down the hall, and the weight triggered multiple spears to shoot from the walls.

"It's booby trapped!" Sanna yelled

"How do we get across?" Crimzen wondered.

"We think outside the box!" Mack leaped, grabbing hold of the wall. Like a spider, he slowly crawled across it. "Just got to be creative in your thinking!"

The two pirates smirked, then followed his lead. They reached the other side with ease and crossed easily. The three continued on.

Soon they came across the door. Two plates stood on either side of it.

Sanna carefully stepped on one. There was a clicking sound. "Nothing?"

Mack stepped on the other and the door opened. "Now!" Sanna immediately stepped off the tile, and the door slammed shut immediately.

"So, both tiles need to be pressed down for the door to stay opened..." Crimzen muttered. He looked up...and smiled evilly. "Hey Mac, can you step back like...six feet?"

Mack stepped back, and Crimzen fired into the ceiling, carving out a massive block and dropping it onto the plates. The door sprang open.

Inside, a massive red monster held aloft the Reaper's heart over a corpse, painstakingly reforged from shattered pieces over the course of years. "Rise, my Master. Take my life and return to this world!" As the Reaper's heart glowed, the body on the slab stirred. The heart glowed , the glow consuming the standing monster. When the brilliant light receded, the monster on the slab rose up.

"It can't be!" Mack snarled. The formerly dead monster rose up. " Overdrive Red Ranger, or should I call you Mack Hartford, we meet again." He greeted Mack.

"Moltor..." Mack whispered to himself.

"Who in the Universe is he?" Crimzen asked.

"Moltor. A former human from the beginning of time, who tried to take the Corona Aurora, and was turned into this form. My team defeated him and his brother killed him.

"He did?...Yes, he did. But now I live again!" Moltor roared, his shout shaking the cave. "With the Reaper's heart, I'm invincible!" With a burst of speed so fast, even Crimzen couldn't react in time, he knocked the three down. "Let my former tomb become yours! With that he launched a blast, collapsing the tomb.

Outside, the pirates defeated the last of the Cy-Born.

"Now, it's my turn." Lykia stretched her claws. Her internal sensors warned her of danger and she hit the deck. Tw energy slashes crashed into the rangers, knocking them out of their alternate morphs and into their Pirate ranger forms.

Moltor strode out. "I don't know who any of you are. But get in my way, and I'll destroy you utterly!" He roared. A shockwave of golden energy knocked the rangers and the alien cyborg to the ground.

"He has the Reaper's heart? Time to retreat!" Lykia teleported out. The pirates readied their weapons.

Meanwhile, in the temple, the three trapped heroes rose.

Crimzen punched the collapsed stone in frustration. "Now what?"

"Let's take a step back and think about it." Mack decided.

"There's no time!" Crimzen kicked the stone.

"Yeah, that's going to help." Mack snarked.

"So, what do we do."

"We figure out a way. Think outside the box." Mack had learned a lot in the year without his powers, but even with them, he had used unorthodox methods.

"What's the point? He has the Reaper's heart." Crimzen sighed. "We can't fight a war on two fronts, much less three."

"My team did." Mack noted. "You know how you win when you're surrounded? If you can't outfight your opponent, you outthink them."

Crimzen gazed at his blaster, then at the cracks in the wall. "Sanna, I got an idea. See these cracks? Maybe if we fire at them, we can shoot our way out."

Sanna cracked her knuckles. "Good plan." The two fired.

* * *

The pirates were sent flying by the sheer overwhelming power of Moltor and his Reaper's Heart, forced to demorph by the massive explosions his attacks caused.

"Goodbye, Rangers. May the Reaper's heart send you to the Reaper!" Moltor raised his sword...only for it to be shot out of his hands!

Crimzen, Sanna, and Mack strolled up, Crimzen still holding his Flintlock Blaster.

"You're still alive?" Moltor roared. "How?"

"I adapted to the challenge." Crimzen's signature cocky smirk appeared. "That's what pirates do!"

"Then I can destroy all six of you together!"

Crimzen pulled out his morpher and pirate key. "READY!?" He roared.

"READY!" The other pirates responded, following their Captain's lead

"SET SAIL!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Pirate SILVER!" Adrian yelled

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and Moltor could almost see their flag waving behind them against a sea of stars.

"Let's go crazy!" Crimzen yelled, and the six rangers rushed in with their melee weapons. Slicing and dodging, rolling and blocking, the six heroes kept Moltor off balance. Adrian closed in, thrusting forward with his Trident, but Moltor blocked it with ease, kicking the Silver pirate in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him. The Silver Ranger rolled underneath Moltor's strike, aiming another thrust for the Reaper's heart, but Moltor blocked it with ease as well and slashed Adrian twice across the chest. Adrian fell, and Moltor discovered the other five rangers powering up a Final Crash!

"FINAL CRASH!" The rangers yelled, the energy slashes and shots fusing together into one huge, golden blast. But Moltor blocked it.

"Oh, not good." Crimzen muttered right before the red monster sliced through the energy blast, the resulting shockwave sending the rangers down to the ground.

"I can't lose with the Reaper's heart!" Moltor growled.

"No...we're just going about this the wrong way!" Crimzen realized. He retrieved his Operation Overdrive key. "Guys?"

Together, the rangers yelled as they activated their keys "OVERDRIVE ACCELERATE!" transforming into the Overdrive rangers.

"Impossible." Moltor mumbled.

"Oh, very possible!" Crimzen retorted. Allie, Joe and Adrian fired the drive Vortex, Drive Detector and Drive Geyser weapons at their enemy But, the energy was easily deflected by Moltor.  
Sanna and Bones closed in with their weapons, but Moltor easily caught the Drive Claws and Drive Slammer with his sword, knocking the two away. Crimzen rushed in with the Drive Lance, but Moltor caught the blade with one hand! "Did you really think it would be that easy?" the villain mocked as he threw Crimzen around, the red warrior never letting go of the lance.

Crimzen smirked again under his helmet as he retracted the blade of his lance, closing the claws of it around Moltor's wrist. The other rangers shot at Moltor with the Tri-Laser, but he slashed it with his sword. Unfortunately for him, the rangers had expected that, and the laser was redirected at his feet from the disruption, encasing them in stone.

"If you can't outfight your opponent-" Crimzen quipped, tossing away the lance, "Outthink them."

"Filthy Pirates!" Moltor roared in the ranger's face. Crimzen was nonplussed though.

"Yeah. We're pirates. And pirates steal." With that Crimzen reached out, grabbed the Reaper's heart, and tore it out of Moltor's chest, flinging it to Mack in one fluid motion as it came free. Moltor dropped to the ground, and the rangers returned to their pirate forms.

"That was almost too easy." Bones chattered. As if on cue, gold lightning filled the air as Moltor rose again. Thinking quickly, Adrian kicked him away. "I'll finish this!" Adrian summoned his Gold Key. "Pirate Silver! GOLD MODE!" The armor appeared on him, his trident becoming a spear.

Instantly, Adrian inserted the Gold key into his spear.

"Final Crash!" Adrian aimed the spear. Afterimages of Solaris Knight. RPM Gold and Silver, Lunar Wolf, Silver Space, Overdrive Mercury, and Robo-Knight appeared alongside him. They fired, the energy blasts taking the form of Zeo Gold, Green Dragon, Quantum, Omega, White tiger, White Dino Thunder, and Samurai Gold. The rangers sliced through the resurrected monster, with Adrian himself delivering the final slash to Moltor. The Monster began to flash gold as the mystical energies of the Reaper's heart began to overload his body. He grew, becoming massive sized.

Crimzen sighed. "Of course." The Core Rangersw summoned the Galaxy Galleon, and Adrian summoned the QV3.

The Ranger's opened fire with all cannons, but Moltor swatted them away with ease! Next, they tried the Mystic spell seal, but he shattered the seals as if they were glass!

"Now what!?" Allie turned to the Captain.

Crimzen's belt began to glow. The Overdrive keys had unlocked their True Power! Crimzen nodded. "Let's use this!"

The Five inserted and turned the Overdrive keys. A spectral image of a Megazord appeared from their compartments Holding a sword of some kind.

"Is that the Drivemax Megazord!?" Adrian yelled in awe

The Ghostly Megazord sliced Moltor, weakening him, before handing the sword to the Rangers.

The Rangers accepted it.

"This will put you down, Moltor!" Crimzen roared. As one the rangers yelled "DRIVEDIGGER, SABER MODE! ACTIVATE!" The Overdrive symbol appeared before them, and they sliced through it, and Moltor in a single slash. As he fell, Joe remarked "I do not think he is getting up from that hit." Moltor exploded, pretty much confirming Joe's theory.

* * *

"Thanks to this, the Hartford foundation can study up on the Reaper's heart's powers!" Mack explained. Already, the object had begun regenerating the energy it expended.

"No problem." Crimzen remarked, snatching a cookie from the tray and handing it to Allie. He took another and began stuffing it in his mouth.

"Which reminds me...Crimzen, have you found the Legacy of Red?"

All six pirates choked on their food. "The what?"

"It's something I've been hearing chatter about. Supposedly only a Red Ranger can find it. A flame that burns, even in space." Mack looked at the surprised pirate. "Might be worth checking out, huh?"

* * *

_**Today's Ending theme: Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go!  
Go Rangers Go Rangers, Go! Go! Go!  
Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!  
Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!**_

_**Watch five fingers reaching for the sky in five ways,**_  
_**Five heroes walking through the sun for five days,**_  
_**Dark forces lurking, leaving evil where they roam**_  
_**Five Rangers looking for the same five stones!**_

_**(Go! Go! Go!)**_

_**There's treasures to be found, there's some lives to be saved,**_  
_**Our planet to look after, there's a whole lot of space!**_  
_**Good vs Evil, we got heroes on the scene,**_  
_**Power Rangers Overdrive is the number one team!**_

_**Power Rangers, Operation Overdrive!**_  
_**Power Rangers, Operation Oh-verdrive**_!


	21. Rescues and Rewards

The ORACLE system resounded through the ship. "The only way to help yourself is to help others."

" -Tchaaa- That's still vague." Sanna moaned.

"Well, I suppose we will have to head to land and randomly help others until the True Power reveals itself." Joe explained.

"Do we do anything else?" Crimzen joked. "OK. Adrian, you're with me. Joe, you're with Bones. Girls, you guys are downtown."

"Where are we now, anyway?" Sanna asked.

"City called Mariner Bay." Bones noted

* * *

_**POWER RANGERS**! _**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

* * *

Crimzen slowly helped the old woman off his back. "There we go. You're safe now." He stretched, popping the muscles as she toddled off. 1,232 steps. That was ridiculous. Well at least he didn't have to do it again.

"Crimzen! Look!" Adrian yelled up to the Captain. The red eyed pirate looked down, and his singular eye widened when he saw Adrian leading at least 20 elderly people, all wanting to get to the top of the stairs and visit the Lightspeed Rescue memorial.

"I hate you, so much." Crimzen muttered to himself.

Meanwhile, Joe and Bones wandered the streets. "Where is someone who needs help?" Joe wandered aloud.

Suddenly they heard a scream. The two rushed off, entering an abandoned street. Joe kicked the mugger across the street as Bones checked the woman for wounds.

"Aw, you ruined my shot!" A man holding a video camera appeared.

"Your shot?" Bones tilted his head in confusion.

"Marco, you ok?" The Director asked his friend, who mumbled something.

"I'm calling the cops!" The actress yelled. Joe and Bones wisely decided to...well, run.

Allie and Sanna strolled along the park. A little girl struggles to operate a water pump, so Allie turned it for her.

Sanna sighed. "She would have gotten it eventually."

"Yes, but everyone needs a helping hand." Allie noted. The little girl handed the water to a very pregnant looking woman, and the two girls watched on.

"It's amazing how this planet has recovered." Allie smiled.

"Peace ends. Wars end. Life goes on." Sanna sighed. The girls moment of peace was interrupted by the pregnant woman's scream. She was going into labor!

"OH SHTAKO!" Both rangers yelled, scrambling to help.

A blond haired woman walked up, seeing the commotion. "What's wrong?"

"She's going into labor!" Sanna yelled, more panicked than Allie.

"OK. Here. The hospital I work at is nearby. Help her into my car."

As the rangers helped the pregnant woman into the car, a whole host of Cy-born attacked!

"Great. We'll hold them off. You get to the hospital!" Sanna ordered.

"What's your name, so we can find you later?" Allie asked the three.

"Dr. Mitchell." The blond replied.

"Janet!" the expecting mother gasped between deep breaths.

"I'm Carrie." The little girl finished.

The rangers nodded and pulled out their morphers.

"Set Sail!" A flash of yellow and pink, and the two girls were morphed.

"That's...impossible." Dr. Mitchell gasped, then focused on her passengers.

The two ranger girls cleared a path, and the car flew past.

Allie slashed forward, reversing her grip to shoot a Cy-born in the face. She twisted under a strike firing into the Cy-born's chest before being surrounded.

"Allie!" Sanna cried. Activating the rope in her sword, she spun her blade like a tornado. The Cy-born fell left and right. Sanna fired a shot to knock down the Cy-born. Unfortunately, to fire, she had to stop swinging her blade. A Cy-born managed to slash her arm. Sanna shot him in the chest.

"Sanna, you ok?"

"Fine, Allie-cat." Sanna smiled underneath her helmet and nodded.

Two more Cy-Born attacked, but the girls casually kicked them into the water and ran off the bridge.

Multiple Cy-born charged forward.

The girls pulled out their Mystic Force keys.

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

"Magi Staff! Crossbow Mode!" Sanna roared. She leveled the crossbow at the Cy-born. "Lightning power!"

"Magi Staff!" Allie held the wand in the air "Tornado Power!" The two spun, lightning coming from Sanna's weapon, a tornado from Allie's. The attacks destroyed the Cy-born with ease. The two rangers demorphed.

"Why do they always show up at the wrong time?" Sanna wondered.

"Sanna, thank you for saving me." Allie looked at her friend with one of her bright smiles, before it turned to worry. "How's your arm?"

"Please. I took harder hits than that growing up on Kalen 3." Sanna stretched her arm, as if getting some soreness out. "Let's head over to the hospital. See if Janet's OK."

* * *

"Seems like the baby decided to come a little earlier than expected." Janet explained. She rubbed her stomach.

"It's a good thing Dr. Mitchell was there." Allie noted.

"Yeah, she's used to showing up on time!" Carrie giggled.

"Huh?" Sanna cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"She's Dana Mitchell." Janet explained. Seeing the two girls blank expression, she continued. "The Pink Lightspeed rescue ranger."

An afterimage of the pink lightspeed uniform hovered over her, then faded.  
"This means..." Sanna started.

"The monsters are after her!" Allie finished.

The hospital shook with the roars of the monsters. The two pirates looked at each other. "Stay here." Allie warned.

The two girls raced off.

"Set Sail!" The two pirates morphed.

When they got outside, the heroes were shocked to discover that the Black Lion, Chameleon and Sentinel Knight waiting!

"Oh..." Allie groaned.

"That means..." Sanna started, but was interrupted by a shot in the back. "I can't have you wrecking my borrowed Cy-Born. I have to return those." A voice behind them,

He stepped out of the shadows. A pirate ranger cloaked in all black. The only other color on him was the thin white outline of the Pirate ranger's symbol on his helmet and chest, as well as the gold dividing line that separated his viewport from the rest of his helmet.

"Philippe?" Both girls gasped.

"Oh, it's the outfit, right? You like it?" Philippe's voice was the same mocking faux-polite tone it had always been. "I'd love to show you all the bells and whistles of it." And here, he pulled out a cutlass and it morphed into the Sword of Darkness. "But I have a True Power to steal. And you have some dying to do. Black Lion. Chameleon Sentienel Knight? If you would?"

The three hollow rangers charged the girls. Black Lion kicked Allie into Sentinel Knight, who swatted her away. Chameleon knocked Sanna away.

"Allie! Trade" Sanna tossed her blaster into the air.

"Thank you!" Allie cried tossing her cutlass up. They caught each other's weapon. Now it was the girls turn to go on the offensive.

Allie twirled the guns before firing point blank into Sentinel Knight. The hollow ranger stumbled back, and swung wildly with a punch that Allie rolled under with ease. His next blow was blocked with both hands and the hollow ranger barely managed to block Allie's followup, a high kick to the side of the head. Sanna used the ropes on the swords in her own signature style, extending them and whipping Chameleon and Black Lion with the blades. Chameleon's poison stingers lanced out, and Sanna managed to block them all, only for Black Lion to slug her in the face and chest, before spinkicking her in the jaw and knocking her away with a palm strike. Sentinel Knight likewise disposed of Allie, lifting her by the arm easily and kicking her in the midsection with his massive armored leg. The two girls rolled away, and the three hollow rangers each powered up an energy blast. They fired, and the girls were sent flying and demorphed.

Out of nowhere, Crimzen caught Allie and Joe caught Sanna before they could hit the ground. "Well, looks like it's raining beautiful girls, Joe." Crimzen smiled at Allie. "Would you like to trade, Captain?" Joe deadpanned, only for Sanna to elbow him in the jaw. "Drop it." She snarled. "As you wish." the swordman replied and instantly dropping her to the ground.

As Crimzen helped Allie to her feet, he noticed the black pirate. "Philippe." He snarled.

"Jackie. Look. I don't want to fight. I'll tell you what. Let me get the True Power from the good doctor, and we'll go. I'll even promise to not COMPLETELY destroy the hospital while I'm at it"

"No." Allie and Sanna stood. "Forget the grand power." Sanna glared a hole in Philippe as she rose. "That's not important. You know what is?"

"Helping those in need. The lives that are on the edge and the lives that are about to begin." Allie explained.

Crimzen nodded. "That's right. Let's finish this."

* * *

Crimzen pulled out his morpher and pirate key. "READY!?" He roared.

"READY!" The other pirates responded, following their Captain's lead.

"SET SAIL!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Pirate SILVER!" Adrian yelled

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and could almost see their flag waving behind them against a sea of stars.

"Allie, Sanna, you guys want to say it?" Crimzen gestured with his sword.

"LET'S GO CRAZY!" The two girls roared. The pirates charged.

"Cy-born." The Black Pirate snapped his fingers and the monsters charged, along with the Hollow Rangers.

The Black Lion ran right for Crimzen, who blocked the punch with his sword handle and slashed a Cy-Born. There was an opening for Joe to take a slash and he took it. Black Lion lanced out with a spinning kick, missing Joe, but a side kick caught Bones in the ribs. "Let's see how you like it!" Crimzon kicked the armored warrior back.

Adrian fought Sentinel Knight. The Golden Warrior blocked a trident strike and struggled with Adrian for control of it. Adrian futily kicked him in the ribs. "Ow...that was dumb." He muttered as boot met armor.

The girls fought Chamealon, dodging her kicks and countering with attacks of their own. A punch in the jaw from Sanna led to a kick from Allie. This stopped when they were blasted buy her poison stings.

"OK, let's try this one!" Allie held up the Pink Lightspeed Rescue key.

"Lightspeed! Rescue!" (hit up the Lightspeed Rescue theme) The five core Pirates transformed, becoming the Lightspeed rescue team.

"Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!" They roared.

The Black Lion and Chameleon fired an energy blast, but the five jumped through the flames with their V-lancers. Crimzen sliced Black Lion in the chest, and Joe followed up as Bones slashed Chameleon. The girls followed up, slicing the two in a V pattern before slashing them vertically down the middle.

Adrian was having a better time with his fight, blocking multiple punches with his trident. "Have a nice flight!" Adrian yelled as he slammed the trident into Sentinel Knight, knocking him over the railing and to the ground.

"V-Lancer! Drill strike!" The three boys threw Allie and Sanna who spun like a drill to smash into the hollow rangers. Adrian ran up as the rangers turned back to their pirate forms.

"Aw. You guys went Lightspeed? I would have gone Titanium."

"Let's finish them!" Crimzen and the other pirates placed their keys into their swords. Adrian transformed into his gold form.

"FINAL SLASH!" The Rangers slashed with their cutlasses, and five colored blades of energy sliced into Gold Lion and Chameleon.

"FINAL CRASH!" Adrian roared. He fired, and alongside him fired images of Solaris Knight, RPM Gold and Silver, Lunar Wolf, Silver Space, Overdrive Mercury and Robo Knight. These blasts turned into Zeo Gold, Green Dragon, Quantum, White Tiger, White Dino Thunder, and Samurai Gold. The rangers slashed Sentinel Knight, followed by Adrian who sliced the monster three times, before it was blasted back into a key.

"OK, fine." A wave of the black morpher and the keys returned to him. "Oh, and here. You guys play with my new friend Blazius." He waved the morpher, summoning his borrowed Cy-born from the Zang. He disappeared in a swirl of shadows.

"Someday, I'm going to kill him." Crimzen muttered. The pirates jumped and grabbed the ropes of the Galaxy Galleon. Adrian summons his QV3.

The rangers formed the Pirate Megazord and Adrian switched the QV3 into Megazord mode.

"OK, Firefly, time to put you out!" The Pirate Megazors slashed the monster , followed by the QV3 stabbing it. With a roar, Blazius fired a flame blast at them. "Hot!" Bones complained.

"Not impressed we can do that too!" Crimzen snarled. "Magical Source Mystic Force!" He inserted and turned the Mystic Force key. The Dragon appeared and breathed flames on Blazius. The monster roared and absorbed the flames.

"Mistakes have been made." Joe muttered.

"Of COURSE It absorbs fire." Sanna growled. "How do we kill this thing?"

Blazius fired a blast of pure flame, but Adrian blocked it, spinning the trident like a shield. "Now get him!"

"We will! Let's finish him before he burns down the whole city!" Crimzen roared. The Lightspeed Rescue keys began to glow.

"Amazing!" Allie cried!

"Let's do it!" Sanna yelled.

The five rangers inserted and turned their keys. Five Water cannons appeared out of each limb and the chest. "Rescue Water shot!" They roared together. The water cannons defeated the flames, blasting it back towards Blazius. The soaked fire user looked up, only to see the rangers powering up a final slash!

"Pirate Megazord! Ignite!" The symbol of the Lightspeed Rescue team appeared in a halo of flames like the sun as the cutlass glowed with power, slicing right through Blazius,

"My Turn! Tri-drill slash!" Adrian roared. The three forms of the QV3 appeared together and attacked as one. Blazius exploded.

"And that's one fire fought!" 

* * *

The girls overlooked the hospital serenely. The newborn baby girl giggled.

"So, that's what the ORACLE meant?" Sanna wondered.

"Yeah. We don't just protect the current people, but the future too." Allie sighed happily.

"Well then. Let's head out." Crimzen smiled. "SET SAIL!" 

* * *

**_Today's Ending theme:  
_**_**  
**_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed! **_

_**Lightspeed Rescue! **_

_**The signal is calling,  
**_

_**Our planet is falling;  
**_

_**The danger will test you,  
**_

_**Better make it a Lightspeed Rescue! **_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!  
**_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!  
**_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!  
**_

_**Light, Speed, go! **_

_**Power is on its way,  
**_

_**Rangers save the day! **_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!  
**_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!  
**_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!  
**_

_**Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue!  
**_

_**Light, Speed, Go!**_

* * *

**AN: I'M BACK! After a year off (and some therapy and new anti-depressants) I'm back to writing. 20 chapters left. Also, I got to go over and correct all the little mistakes of the past chapters (Calling Solaris Knight "Sentinel" for example, the Magna cannons name, little spelling and grammer errors.)**

**But the pirates are back and so am I. Let's get the rest of the True Powers found. The Zang Defeated, and the Heroes to sail into the sunset. Who's with me?  
**


	22. Mighty Morphin Miracles

Crimzen slept, and as he slept, a dream came to him.

_A T-Rex roared in a prehistoric valley, stomping as all fled before it. A red glow came over the Tyrannosaurus Rex. A flame engulfed it and when it receded, the Tyrant Lizard King wore golden armor! The dream ended as a flock of angels alighted down on a tree grove._

Crimzen awoke with a start. The Red Flame was calling him. The Legacy of Red wanted him to find his next teacher.

* * *

_**POWER RANGERS**! _**_PIRATE SQUADRON!_**

_**S**__**ailors of the Sea of Stars, Heroes from beyond Mars,  
Time to unite! Time to fight! Time for heroes to take flight!  
Rangers return! With power to burn!  
Time for evil to learn!  
Pirates never fall! Rangers save us all!**_

_**PIRATE SQUADRON!**_

_**Power Rangers never lose! This power that we choose!**_

_**Corsairs of the sky! Rangers do or die!**_

* * *

Crimzen packed his gear as he prepared to descend into Angel Grove. "Captain, are you sure you want to do this alone?" Allie asked, handing her captain his blaster and a lunch. "Don't worry, Allie-Cat. I'll be fine." Crimzen's remaining eye sparkled. Joe patted him on the back. "Be safe out there, Captain. Do not do anything too insane." Crimzen smiled back. "Can't make any promises. Joe." Sanna punched his arm. "Bring me back something shiny." "I'll try." Crimzen nodded. Bones handed Crimzen a first aid kit. "Don't get too injured without me, Captain." "I promise, Bones." Crimzen tied the medical aid to his belt. Adrian ran up and handed him a pamphlet. "This is everything I know about Red Tyrannosaurus you saw in your dream. I KNOW it's Jason Lee Scott, the first of the human rangers." Crimzen's eye scanned the page. "I got it. This guy seems cool." And with a YO-HEAVE HO and a "See you soon." He was gone.

As Crimzen walked around the town, he saw it. The nobility and strength this city had. The power that it held. This is where it all began.

He walked into a juice bar, called "Ernie's". The burger arrived just as a group of punks began to harass a crippled old man. Crimzen stood. "Hey!" He started, but another man was there already. A simple joint hold paralyzed one of the thugs. "Now, why don't we all calm down." The man asked. The men backed down and Crimzen focused on the man. Dressed in an army uniform, properly done up, he cut an imposing picture. But more than that was his presence. He carried himself with an air of epic confidence. This man was a T-Rex in human form. As the man turned toward him, an image of the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger appeared over him that only Crimzen could see.  
"You're him. Jason Lee Scott." Crimzen realized.

"And you're the rookie red I've been hearing about." Jason replied. "Come on, I'll buy you a soda."

* * *

Meanwhile, a golden light descended upon the city, separating into two. The first light struck the Galaxy Galleon, and the rangers screamed in fear and pain as their connection to the morphing grid was disrupted, taking out the security system as well. The ship landed in the ocean, and dozens of putty patrollers climbed aboard.

"We have company." Joe noted. The pirates readied their weapons.

The other light hit outside of Angel Grove. It transformed, first forming the image of a 8 foot tall Ape-Man with wings in gold armor and a scorpion tail, before transforming again into a young Asian man with Golden eyes. The person sniffed the air and stalked its prey.

Crimzen looked at Jason as they walked through the forest."So, what have you been doing since the Legend War?" He asked.

Jason pointed at his jacket. "Medical Specialist Corps Officer. US Army. I'm a Sergeant." He shrugged. "Joined sometime after I left Angel Grove. Good life. " He sighed. "Trained a lot of raw recruits, but you, Rookie Red, may take the cake."

Crimzen bristled. "What do you mean?"

"You're a pirate, kid." Jason noted, downing his juice. "You don't know what it's like to put the needs of your allies ahead of yourself."

"You implying I'm selfish?" Crimzen's remaining eye flashed red.

"No. I'm saying it." Jason responded, drawing himself up to full height.

Before either could respond, the gold eyed man was suddenly in front of them. He looked at the two, rage burning in his eyes.

"Rangers..." he snarled, and waved his hand. A blast of golden energy flew forward, aimed straight for Jason and Crimzen! Crimzen took a deep breath, allowing his peak reflexes to kick in, "slowing down" time around him. The blast slowed to a craw. Crimzen grabbed Jason and dodged the blast. It tore through the city, destroying buildings and obliterating cars.

Crimzen landed roughly. "Alright, who are you and why did you attack me?"

The man's eyes glowed brighter, and his human teeth stretched into fangs. "My name is Skarn. Son of Scorpina. Son of Goldar. Slayer of Power Rangers. I have come for you two and the Legacy of Red." He transformed, turning back into the golden armored Ape Man form, with bright wings.

(AN: Begin playing "I will win" for atmosphere.)

Crimzen laughed. "Alright then. Smile pretty for me, big ugly! I wanted to get Allie a new necklace anyway!" He charged.

Skarn charged back, summoning a sword out of thin air. He sliced at Crimzen, who dodged under the strike. Crimzen slammed his fist into the monster's jaw, causing him to stumbled back. Crimzen fired off another kick, but Skarn wrapped his tail around his leg and slammed him to the ground! Crimzen pulled out his cutlass and slashed the tail, severing one of the golden scales and freeing himself from the beast's grasps. A punch to the throat sent Skarn backing away. As the monster attempted to breath, Crimzen sent a spinning kick into his jaw, knocking out a tooth. Skarn grabbed Crimzen and tossed him away like a ragdoll. With a laugh of excitement, Crimzen reentered the fray with a flying kick. He followed it up with a bicycle kick. As Skarn stumbled, Crimzen nailed him with a spinning uppercut! Skarn hit the ground and laughed.

"What's so funny? I'm winning." Crimzen rested his sword against his shoulder.

"Oh, nothing. Just, while you're playing with me, my men are destroying your friends. Now you only have enough time to either fight me, or save them and forsake your chance to acquire the eternal flame."

Crimzen's single eye narrowed. Time seemed to stand still. The Captain slugged the monster in the jaw and turned to leave. "My crew needs me."

* * *

The crew gathered together in a circle. they fired and slashed together, but were slowly tiring. There were just too many! But just as the Putties swarmed, a shot rang out. Crimzen appeared in the doorway, spinning his blaster and holstering it with a practiced hand. "You guys missed me?"

"CAPTAIN!" They all yelled together. "Yeah, I'm back." He tossed something to Sanna. "Golden scale. Promised you something shiny. Now...Let's get these people off my ship."

Crimzen pulled out his morpher and pirate key. "READY!?" He roared.

"READY!" The other pirates responded, following their Captain's lead.

"SET SAIL!"

_The rangers suddenly stood on the deck of the Galaxy Galleon. They burst forward, before grabbing a rope and launching themselves high into the air on it. They let go at the Apex of the swing and their ranger suits materialized on their bodies. When they landed in a three point stance, the helmets appeared. The emblem on the helmet and chest glowed_.

_Adrian opened his eyes. He floated in space. The Silver Star above him shone down illuminating his body and creating a black and silver ranger suit on his body. The Helmet closed on his head._

"Pirate Red." Crimzen popped his collar.

"Pirate Blue." Joe pushed his helmet the same way he fixes his hair.

"Pirate Yellow!" Sanna threw a salute

"Pirate Green!" Bones ran a hand along his leg, as if to stop it from shaking.

"Pirate Pink!" Allie gave a slight bow, hand over her heart.

"Pirate SILVER!" Adrian yelled

"Power Rangers Pirate Squadron!" The rangers yelled together, and the Putties could almost see their flag waving behind them against a sea of stars.

"Now, LET'S GO CRAZY!" Crimzen yelled, before spinning his flintlock blaster and shooting down three Putties. A quick slash dispatched of a fourth. He ducked under a blow and stabbed with his sword, destroying a fifth.

Joe and Bones tossed each other their weapons. Now properly outfitted for his two sword style, he slashed a Putty down with ease, transitioning into a spin kick that ko'd a second. The third and fourth were sliced down with ease, with casual horizontal strikes. A fifth was taken out with a vertical slice. Bones rolled under the table and shot the legs out from under three Putties and then shooting them in the face. He tumbled out just as another putty broke the table, and shot it in the chest, blasting it into another putty. "Jackpot!" he yelled, before spinning the blaster and unloading it into another Putty.

Sanna sliced a putty down, before kicking another away and tossing her blaster to Allie, who tossed a sword back at her. Activating the ropes on her swords, Sanna spun then in a dome around herself, taking out multiple Putties with ease. One attempted to time the strikes and leaped in between the blades, only to catch a boot to the face! Allie slid down the bannister and fired at the putties. She dismounted with a leap, pointing her guns akimbo to take out two more. Landing with the grace of a wild cat, Allie spun on her heel to blast more Putties. As one snuck up behind her, she flicked the blaster behind her and fired.

Adrian spun his trident with ease, slicing down several Putties. A silver streak lit up the ship as he sliced down three with a single strike. Another swung, but was taken out by a jab in the ribs with the blunt end. Switching the spear to blaster mode, Adrian fired into the crowd, taking out a half dozen Putties.

"All together, people!" Crimzen roared. The rangers came together as one. "Final CRASH!" The rangers fired their blasters, then swung the swords after them. The remaining Putties exploded.

Far away, Jason smiled to himself, not even wounded from the fight. Skarn limped away from the human. "Hey, you forgot your sword, monkey brain!" Jason tossed it after the creature then focused on the ship again. He began to glow red.

* * *

"I'm sorry you lost your chance to gain part of the Legacy of Red, Captain." Allie sat down. "It's OK, Allie-cat" Crimzen smiled at her, then handed her the necklace he made, just the tooth of Skarn on some cheap string. "I know what's important to me."

Crimzen began to glow red. The other rangers looked on in shock. When the glow faded, a new Ranger Key hovered in front of him. The Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger Key, but with a golden chest shield and morpher.

"The Armored Tyranno key!" Adrian yelled. "Impossible!"

"The first part of the Legacy of Red" Crimzen held the key, and in a flash of Red and Gold, it was gone. But on his morpher, a bar filled up to 20%.

* * *

**_Today's Ending theme:  
_**_  
**They've got**_  
_**A power and a force that you've never seen before.**_  
_**They've got**_  
_**The ability to morph and to even up the score.**_  
_**No one can ever take them down!**_  
_**The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide.**_

_**Go, go, Power Rangers!**_  
_**Go, go, Power Rangers!**_  
_**Go, go, Power Rangers!**_  
_**You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Go!**_


End file.
